Freedom
by Created to Write
Summary: (AU of 'Three Brothers and a Slave' by Crystal Violeta. Read her chapters 1-6 as prelude to this one.) Heather finds the strangest family she has yet to see. And with love, care, and sacrifice, she helps the member of the family that was abused at great lengths. And she wonders why he is treated this way. (T for violence and abuse, not much else)
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts after chapter six of Three Brothers and a Slave by Crystal Violeta. To understand this, read her first six chapters. And, why not? Finish reading it too. Just don't get these two mixed up.**

 **It's a crossover between Captain America (My story, Country Lass) and TMNT.**

 **This in no way is connected to my Country Lass story, even if I use my OC from it. She never meets the turtles in her storyline.**

 **I don't own Captain America, TMNT, _or_ the idea that gave this story life. I _do_ own Heather, aka Country Lass, and the idea to have her find them.**

* * *

Heather is walking through a quieter part of town, on the way back to the apartment. She is walking past the river and hears whimpering. She looks down, seeing a large concrete hole under the street. She slides down the bank, registering more whimpering coming from the opening. There is garbage in the tunnel, but she ignores it.

'This must lead to the sewer,' she ponders. She walks down the tunnel, following the child's cries. 'No older than three, I think. Maybe younger.'

"Hello?" Heather calls out. The crying stops, "Hello? Who's there?" She rounds the bend and finds a shadow sticking out of a side tunnel. She carefully walks up to it. "Are you alright?" The shadow tenses, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you… Are you lost?" She asks.

The child sniffs, "No.. I- I.."

"What?"

"I ran away..!" Heather turns around the sewer tunnel and sees a little green body. It has its legs curled up to its chest and its head is buried in its knees. There is a meager sack next to it.

"Hello little one." The child looks up at her. Heather is startled to see big and bright blue eyes staring up at her. He has freckles dotting his cheeks and his skin is lime green. She notices the cumulating tears and streaks that show he's been crying for awhile. "Aww.. does someone need a hug?"

At the mention of touching a stranger, the little thing curled up more. Heather took pity on the scared green skinned toddler. She lightly touches his shoulder. "I promise," she says softly, "I'm not going to hurt you." He looks up with those eyes of his and uncurls. She holds her arms out and smiles. His young mind takes this as a welcome and goes into them. She hugs him, finding a brown shell on his back. It wraps around into a plastron on his front, protecting him.

'He's a turtle. Some kind of humanoid turtle.' Heather holds him close until she doesn't feel anything hit her shoulder. Then she pulls him away and lets him sit on her lap. "Can you tell me about it? I promise I won't laugh if it is silly."

"..It isn't silly! It isn't silly at all.. Weo..."

"Who?"

"Weo... He's hurt. Daddy hurt him." An abusive father?

"Why did you run to the sewers?"

"I didn't. I live here. We all do... I wan because Daddy killed him. He killed my brother. And I didn't want to get hurt, too." Heather hugs him all over again.

"It's okay little one. I can help, if you want. Just show me where to go." The little turtle looks up at her.

"But Daddy hits. He's a meanie." Heather strokes his green head like brushing hair behind an ear.

"I'll be alright. You will be too. Let me help." The turtle looked unsure, "My name is Heather, do you have one?"

"... Mikey."

"Okay, Mikey. Let me help. Please?" Mikey nodded. He tries to stand up, but cringes. "Is your foot hurt?" Mikey nods.

"I hurt it when I ran." Heather takes a look. The green skin was turning purple-y red. "If we get back, Donnie can fix it."

"Who's Donnie?" Heather asks, picking the turtle up with ease.

"He's one of my brothers. There are four of us, including Leo." Through his baby talk before, Heather couldn't tell what he was saying. But now that he had calmed down, she can understand.

"Who's the last one?"

"Raph."

"And are you all turtles?" Heather starts, beginning to walk after picking up Mikey's bag. Mikey nods.

"Except for Daddy. He's a rat."

"A, humanoid rat?" Mikey nods again,

"Also, I think he knows ninjutsu. So be careful."

"Don't worry Mikey, I have skills too, you know." Mikey tells her where to go and they find a short staircase with light coming from the opening.

"Mikey! Mikey!" "Hey buddy! Where are ya!?"

"Those are my brothers."

"Michelangelo?" Mikey freezes at his full name.

"Your father?" Mikey nods, slowly. Heather is about to step up the stairs, but sees a chain next to it. It has an open padlock, a small gray stone, and a brick there too. The brick has dried blood on it, similar blood coats the ground. Heather frowns at this and then climbs the steps when Mikey couldn't look away.

"Miche-" Master Splinter looks with surprise as a human girl walks into his home holding his lost son. He starts to growl and starts towards them. But Heather holds Mikey protectively.

"Sir, I found your son wandering the sewers. He's seems to have hurt his ankle." The rat looks at her, then at Mikey.

"My son," the angry rat became a loving father in a matter of seconds. This is creepy in Heather's eyes. The father comes closer, ready to take his son. But Mikey flinches.

"I want Heather to bring me," he says. His father steps back at the refusal, "You killed Leo!"

"No, my son, Leo is perfectly fine."

"No he isn't! You hit him!" Then, two more turtle boys came into the room.

"Mikey!" They both yell, pushing past their father. One with a crack in his plastron and green eyes looks about five and the other, with olive green skin and brown eyes, is roughly four to Heather. The four year old is inspecting Mikey's foot.

"I need to wrap it. Come this way." Heather follows the turtle, pausing briefly next to the rat. But he lets her go. The green eyed turtle, who also has deep green skin, stays next to his little brother until they reach a lab like room. Heather sets Mikey on a chair.

"Leo!" Mikey wails. Heather turns around and sees the final brother. He's lying motionless on an examination table. Mikey starts to get up, wincing as he goes.

"No Mikey, stay here. I'll look at him."

"Help him Heather, you promised!" Donnie, who smiles at Mikey with a gap in his teeth, takes Heather's place and she goes to see the other turtle. She looks him over after taking the dirty old blue blanket that was covering him.

He's dirty and obviously malnourished. But she can see he's the oldest of his siblings, being about six or seven. She couldn't tell which by his size. He has leaf green skin and multiple wounds peppering his body. Heather took all of this in in a matter of seconds. She looks at the wound on his head, already wrapped up. She sees he is still breathing, but barely.

"Hmm," she takes a penlight nearby and shines it directly into his eyes. She sees the irises are blue, a darker shade than Mikey's but still beautiful. One eye has a larger pupil than the other. "He has a concussion," she says, "He shouldn't be moved for while."

"Wait, he isn't dead?" Mikey says, looking up. Heather turns to him and shakes her head.

"No Mikey. With some rest and a good diet, he'll get better. But he must not be moved for a while," she repeats. Mikey beams at this. Heather looks to the doorway to see Splinter glaring at her, "But he is far from fine." Heather motions to the unconscious turtle, "Look at him! He's under fed, dehydrated most likely, has a severe concussion, and doesn't look like he's had a bath in forever. How is he 'perfectly fine'!? Who are you to treat him like this?"

The turtles and rat stare at her. She just yelled at Splinter. _No one ever_ yelled at Splinter, at least not like that. "You dare come into my home and insult me!?" He charges at her. But instead she sweeps to the side, not laying a finger on him.

"Your youngest said you know ninjutsu. I hope the ninja in you will find no honor in attacking a defenseless girl. Let alone a defenseless child." When Splinter does nothing further, Heather goes over to Donnie, who is going through a book on medicine. "You are very smart to be reading so young."

"I know, but I don't think I can help Leo." Heather smiles at him.

"I know field medicine. A few friends of mine get into trouble a lot, so I know what to do. I'll take care of him, I promise."

"But, you can't stay here! We have no place for you," Splinter says quickly, hoping to get rid of her.

"I understand sir, I won't be any trouble. I'll come back tomorrow. Donnie, keep him hydrated, keep his lips- I mean, beak, wet."

"I will Miss Heather."

"Can we feed him some bread when he wakes up, Dad?" Raph asks. He's the only turtle that hasn't been named off, but there was only one name left.

"No. He has to learn that stealing is wrong." Heather is baffled by this.

"What did he steal?" She asks. The rat stands straighter, looking down at her slightly.

"A toy firetruck from Mikey."

"Not true!" Mikey says, leaning on Donnie as he stands up, "He didn't have any toys, so I.." Splinter was looking at his son with a stern stare, "I- I gave it to him."

".. Mikey. I gave that to _you_ for Christmas."

"Yeah! But Leo got nothing! He played with a rock and a brick because we all got cool toys and he got nothing!" Mikey argues. Heather looks at the eldest turtle, then back at the rat.

"He is a slave, Mikey, a servant. They don't get-"

"You call your own son a slave?" Heather asks, using a dangerous tone.

"He is not my son."

"And yet Mikey calls him his brother."

"Stay out of this!" Heather backs the rat into the wall.

"You are hurting a seven year old boy!" Heather says, "I will _not_ stand by." She lets him go. "I'll be back tomorrow _only_ to take care of Leo." Heather looks to the little turtles and nods to them. Raph, the one she had yet to talk to, nods back. She briefly walks over to Leo and places the blanket carefully around him and a kiss on his head. Then, without another word, she leaves the way she came.

* * *

 **I love Heather. She's so.. honest, brave, and selfless. (Oh yeah, read my story on her. You passed it when looking at my stories. Country Lass)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! All I can say really.**

* * *

"Where are you going so early this morning?" Heather looks up from tying her shoes. Steve is leaning against the wall of their apartment, arms crossed. She continues her action and stands up.

"I have something I need to do." She got back the day before and immediately refreshed her memory in what she learned, even asking some questions at dinner. Steve was happy to oblige, but was curious of what it was about.

"Does this have to do with supper's questions?"

"A little," Heather answers, "Let me do this." Steve looks like he's going to object. " _Please,_ Steve." He sees the pleading in her eyes. She gets like that when something is truly important to her. So he lets her go.

She walks through the streets to the tunnel she found Mikey near. She walks through the garbage, her backpack over her shoulder. When she reaches the steps, she stops at the chain. She picks it up and feels its weight. It's light for her, but she knows how to gauge her strength. And for a seven year old, this would be a burden. She finds the third piece of whatever Leo had to endure, something to go around an ankle, or a wrist. It clamps shut and the padlock goes through the loop, with room for the end link in the chain.

The blood had not been taken care of. It is now a dried mess on the ground. The brick and stone lay in the middle of it. 'He played with these, like they were toys?' She picks up the rock, barely filling her palm. She sighs and sets it down. 'These conditions are terrible.'

She stands up and makes her way inside. Instead of just walking in, she knocks at the top of the stairs. Someone exclaims and a pair of little feet plod over. "Heather!" The green eyed boy greets.

"Hello, Raph, is it?" He nods, "How's Leo?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Heather walks to the lab and sees him as he was before. Donnie is at his side, dripping water into his mouth. "Donnie, Heather's here!" Donnie looks at us.

"He isn't waking up," Donnie frets. Heather lays a comforting hand on his shell.

"He will, don't worry."

"Boys, time for breakfast!" They scamper off. Heather stands in the doorway. Splinter is helping Mikey walk to the table, since he still has his ankle wrapped. She goes back to Leo and examines him more.

She looks at his wrists and ankles, finding what she was looking for. There is a ring of welts on his right ankle. She sets her backpack down and takes out some bandages. She cleans his ankle and wraps it. When she is satisfied, she then gets a wash cloth. She uses the bowl of water Donnie had and soaks her cloth. She starts at his legs, washing the grime away. She's careful around bruises and goes slow.

She washes his plastron, which effectively covers his privates. She can't get to his carapace on his back, but washes first his left arm, then moves to the other side of the table to wash his right.

"Leo?" Raph comes in, holding a plate. He looks at the boy like he's a different person.

"He was dirty and he'll heal faster if he is clean," Heather explains when Raph stares at Leo for more than a few seconds. 'They must not see him clean a lot.'

"Are you hungry? You didn't come to breakfast."

"I ate before I left. Plus, I brought snacks. I guessed that your dad wouldn't be too happy that I was here. Plus, I was going to feed Leo if he woke up." She scoots over and strokes his neck. There are bruises, 'he was choked.'

"Heather?" She looks up. "What will happen when he's better?"

"I don't know Raph. We'll just have to be patient and wait." Raph leaves with the plate and Heather starts on Leo's battered face. She loves how his skin is a lovely leaf green. She only got a glimpse of his eyes, but they were blue. The kind of blue that oceans have after a storm passes. 'This child is precious. And he's being hurt by someone he is probably trying to please.'

She knows what a slave would do to please their master. Although, watching movies probably isn't the best thing to base life off of. But she has a general idea. When she reaches his mouth, she sees a few specks of something brown. She flicks it off with her finger and rubs it between them.

'Dirt? He's been eating dirt? Iron deficiency. He needs to eat something.' Without an iv bag, she can't do anything for him. So she stays long enough that his wounds are treated, then she packs up her things into her bag and leaves. Splinter watches her go. Right before she steps down the stairs, she looks back and says, "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Heather came for three more days. Each day, she would watch over Leo, keeping him warm with his blue blanket, washing his limbs and plastron, and make a quick visit to Mikey in his room, since his ankle still hurt. She saw how his living conditions were much better than Leo's, which angered her even more. Heather is happy for the three with good beds, toys, and clean spaces, but what made her angry is that Splinter forced Leo to stay outside, in the cold, dirty, and smelly sewer. There was a spare room, but Leo could not have it.

On the fourth day, Heather comes into the Lair. She was early, so no one else is up. She goes directly to Leo and checks his beak, wetting it. Then she inspects the bandage on his head. It looks okay, but she couldn't take it off unless he was conscious. She doesn't want to hurt him more.

Then she uses the pen light to check his pupils, which were more even now. "The concussion is gone. Good." She puts the light away and puts more water on his lips. Then his beak moves to receive it. Heather gasps lightly. "Hello?" She asks, "Leo? Can you hear me?"

He peaks his eyes open and looks at her, "Who.. who are you?" He focuses on her and starts, "Where am-"

"Leo, it's okay," Heather says, placing her hand on his shoulder, "You are in Donnie's lab. Your brothers brought you here when you were injured." He looks at her, confused, "Your bump on the head? Do you remember that?" He looks around and nods, "Lay back down, you could hurt yourself."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Heather. I took care of you the past three days."

"You look funny." Heather stifles a giggle.

"I could say the same for you... You've never seen a human before, have you?"

"I'm not allowed to watch tv." Heather takes out a cup of applesauce.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmhm," he nods. She smiles and holds up the cup and a spoon. He shakes his head. "But Master-"

"I'm taking care of you and he will have to go through me before I let you go another day without a proper meal." Leo doesn't resist. Heather knows he didn't want to. But his fear of Splinter went above his personal needs. 'Poor guy.' Heather spoon feeds Leo the applesauce, going slow for him. He's still healing.

"What is going on here!?" Heather looks at Splinter. She feels Leo tense up, but she stays calm.

"Leo woke up. I'm giving him something to eat."

"I did not give you permission," he says, walking to her.

"Why do you care? I brought this from my home. I won't have to use anything from you so you shouldn't have to worry yourself over a child you abused." Heather stares at the old rat until he flinches under her protective gaze. "You keep away from him, hear me?"

Splinter huffs and walks away. Heather looks down at Leo and smiles, "He won't hurt you, okay? Just focus on getting better."

"Leo!" "Leo!" "Leo's up!" The other three turtles burst into the room. Heather continues on her task, letting his brothers talk to him like it's been years. Mikey explains his running away and how Heather found him. Leo looks at Heather curiously as she puts away the empty container and spoon.

"Leo? I need to check your head." He tenses up. "I'll be gentle, I promise." Raph helps Mikey sit on the edge of the table.

"Wanna hold my hand?" He asks. Leo takes it. It's the first time Heather sees that they have three fingers. But it doesn't phase her in the slightest. She sits behind Leo's head and carefully unwraps his head. She looks at the swelling that had developed around the impact point. She carefully does her best and Leo barely whimpers. She finishes putting new bandages on his head and pats his shoulder.

"Good job Leo. You were very brave. I'm all done now." She cleans up and leaves the boys to themselves. The moment she steps outside the lab, Splinter's gaze hits her like a thousand bullets. She looks at him calmly and walks over to the table to sit down.

"Why are you helping him?" He asks.

"I believe in what is right."

"Even if it is breaking one's law?"

"If anyone is breaking the law, it is you. You are determined to make me, and your sons, believe that boy is a slave."

"It is true!"

"Did you know that there hasn't been a legal slave in America since before the Civil War?" The rat uses his ninja skills to hide his shock at her outburst, but Heather can still see it. "You leave that boy alone. He needs to heal."

"When is the fastest he will be able to move?" Splinter asks.

"He will be able to _be_ moved in a week. He has to stay where he is for now."

"That is not the answer to my question."

"But it is the only answer I care about." Heather gets up with this final statement to check on Leo one last time before leaving. "Okay boys, let him rest." Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all exit the room.

When Heather is sure that no one is watching her, she takes a few pictures of Leo. Mikey wants her to see his room again, and she takes a photo of it. And finally, when she exits down the steps, she takes a picture of the chain, 'toys,' and blood.

* * *

 **She's learning more about Leo's back story. And is has a plan forming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yep, this is it. A great chapter indeed.**

* * *

The first few days of the week passed slowly. Heather went to see Leo to check his injuries and feed him some healthy snacks. Especially ones with iron, since she saw the dirt on his beak. But the main reason she came, was to make sure Splinter didn't try anything. And he didn't. He left the little turtle alone.

In the middle of the week, she came back to the apartment in the evening. Steve was waiting, her supper going cold. Heather just sat behind it. Steve stares at her with curiosity as she picks at her plate. She looks up at him as he begins to eat.

"Hey Steve. Have you ever thought to.. you know.." Steve looks up at her inability to talk, "take in a kid?" She finishes slowly. Her mentor and guardian blinks.

"Heather, tell me right now what you have been doing this past week," Steve says. She looks down and away from him.

"I've been.. in the sewers.." She starts, "There's a, family down there. Four boys and their father. I've been taking care of one since he is badly wounded."

"Ah," Steve leans back, more relaxed, "So that is why all the medical questions."

"Yes. At the end of this week, I wanted to take him out of there. Because his injuries were given by his father. He's treated like a slave, Steve! He's seven years old and treated like a slave. He has barely any meat on his bones, he is lacking iron, and is going to be expected to start work again the moment he can move on his own!" Heather bursts out, not being able to contain it. "His other brothers get love and care, but he doesn't. That man is a bully Steve! I can't stand it!" Steve is now at her side, hugging her.

"Okay, I understand we need to do something, but why should _we_ take this boy in? Can't we put him in-"

"I'm sure foster care or an orphanage won't be the best choice for him, Steve. And besides.. he isn't exactly.. normal," Heather says slowly.

"What do you mean? Is he enhanced? Or an inhuman?"

"No no. He's.. um.." Heather can't find the words without blowing the top off Steve's 40's brain. "Here let me show you. I took pictures one of the times I was there." Heather gets up and comes back from her room with the camera. She works backwards. "This is where one of his brothers sleeps," she directs, showing the picture of Mikey's room, "and this is where he sleeps, outside their home." Steve stares at the picture, appalled at the sight.

"Is he picked out because he is different?"

"No, all his brothers are like him. His father is a little different, but they are all.." Heather trails off, "This is Leo," she says, changing the picture. Steve takes the camera from her and walks to the couch. "I believe he and his brothers are all humanoid turtles. Their.. father, is a humanoid rat." Steve stares at the camera more, the look he gives any bully on the street appears on his face. "Please Steve, let me help him. His brothers get care, so they should be alright. But Leo.. he needs to get out of there. That was his blood. His 'toys' as a brother pointed out. He has a mark on his ankle from that chain."

"Heather," Steve looks up, silencing her pleas, "you have a good heart." Heather braces herself for the final part of his decree, "and that is exactly what this boy needs."

* * *

"Heather's here!" The usual proclamation one of Splinter's sons says each morning. It is a pain to hear, for it means he has to meet that meddling girl again. He has shown nothing but disdain towards her. She walks in and doesn't even look at him, showing her disdain to him.

"Leo, how are you buddy?" Heather asks as Leo looks up, craning his neck. "Oh, don't do that, it'll make it hurt more." She gently places a hand on his head, lowering it, "Want to see the snack I brought today?"

"You don't have to do this miss, I'll be fine." Heather looks at him. He really wants this, but he doesn't want to mess up.

"Leo, how would you like to get out of here? Out of this Lair, out of the sewer, and no longer be a slave?"

"Miss, that sounds too good to be true," Leo dismisses, looking away.

"I am serious Leo. I'm not going to leave here tomorrow knowing that you have to do this for the rest of your life. If you truly want to leave, this is your chance."

"Leo's leaving?" Mikey asks, walking in. Heather looks at him.

"He can't work, even if he can walk. He'll end up getting hurt again." From Splinter, or from moving. Both are likely in the future. "He needs a better life than this."

"But we all need him!" The little turtle cries.

"I promise you Mikey, that if Leo leaves, it will not be the last time you see him. I know what it is like to lose my family, the pain of it." The other two walk in as she is saying this, "Splinter may not be his family, but you all are."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Donnie asks. Heather smiles at him.

"Because family is the people that love you no matter what. They don't have to be related to you, look like you, or share your blood. You all care about Leo, but Splinter does not."

"I can set up a Skype account. We can see him that way."

"That would be perfect Donnie." Heather looks back at Leo, "What do you say buddy? Ready to leave tomorrow?" Leo acquires a ghost of a smile and nods. Heather turns to the three others, "Don't tell your father, okay? I'll be here to pick him up tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Mikey asks.

"Because he shouldn't be moved to tomorrow. Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you ready for this Heather?" Steve asks, "A child is a big responsibility."

"Steve. He needs me. I'd take him in even if I wasn't." Steve looks at Heather, giving her the you-know-what-I-mean look. "But yes, I am ready." She places the knife in her boot and her shield on her back.

"Do you really need your full uniform?"

"This rat is a ninjutsu master, Steve. He won't let me waltz out the door with his so-called servant. Besides," Heather crosses her arms with authority, "I like a good entrance."

"Okay, don't forget your helmet."

In the early morning, Heather and Steve ride in the truck to the river. She jumps down and maneuvers her way through the tunnel at break neck speed. She stops at the stairs and takes one peek at the blood Splinter never bothered to clean up.

'Never again,' she vows. She steps in and sees the three boys. "Hello everybody," she says, her voice more commanding and important. Raph first turns his head. He lightly punches Donnie in the arm to get his attention. Before he can protest, he sees Heather in her full red, white, and blue gear and gasps. Mikey then turns around and a big grin plasters itself on his freckled face.

"You didn't tell us you were a superhero!?" He cheers with glee. Splinter comes out at his youngest's cries and sees Heather as Country Lass. She looks at him.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm here for Leo," she says. Splinter stands up straighter.

"You will not take him." Heather reaches into her belt and takes out a wallet like object. She walks over to him and shows him her badge.

"I am an Avenger." Mikey gasps behind her, "And you will step aside, now." Splinter growls, threatening her to move, "You have no right to abuse him so. Step aside."

"You will not mock me girl." Heather flips him over and presses a hand to his chest so he can't get up.

"I am a super soldier, rat. I protect those that need me. And right now, he needs me." Splinter struggles, but can't lift her off of him. "So back away. I don't want your sons to witness anything messy," Heather threatens quiet enough that the turtles can't hear her. " _Understand_?"

The rat doesn't move. Heather stares it into his human-like brown eyes, daring him to try something. When he doesn't, she gets off of him in a final push to his chest and goes to Leo. She brushes her hand over his temple and cheek. "Hey buddy, ready to go?" Leo opens his eyes to her soft voice and nods before falling back asleep. Heather picks him up, one arm against his carapace, the other supporting his knees. She hugs him close and lifts him with ease. Splinter is just getting up when she exits the room, looking at Leo like a mother to her lost child.

"You will not take him!" Splinter charges her. Without dropping Leo, she turns and kicks Splinter in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then she turns back and walks out. She gets about halfway to the exit, when Leo opens his eyes again.

"Have you ever been to the surface?" She asks him, losing all the authority with one glance. He shakes his head, "Well, you'll like it." It is still dark out, so she walks out unseen and back up the slope to the truck. She holds Leo close as he shivers from the cold. "Almost there."

Steve sees them and opens the passenger door for her. He isn't wearing his uniform, but a plaid shirt and jeans. Heather steps in and the door closes behind her. Leo curls up in her lap, wincing a little. While she was gone, Steve had cranked the heater. So the air was warm and cozy.

"Hello. You must be Leo," Steve says as he clicks his belt in. Leo opens his eyes and looks at Steve curiously, "My name is Steve. I'm Heather's guardian." He holds his hand out and Leo backs away.

"Leo, look, he won't hurt you." Heather gently lifts Leo's three fingered hand and steps it into Steve's. Steve shakes it, in a slow motion up and down. "That's one way to say hello." Leo looks at Heather and yawns. She rubs his shell. "Get some sleep Leo. We'll be home soon."

* * *

 **She has authority to kick Splinter's butt! And she would have too.. if it weren't for the little kids depending on him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo is now out of harms way, but can he adapt to his new surroundings?**

* * *

Leo slowly moans sleepily and turns over. The ground feels much more comfy than he remembered. It felt.. warm and cozy. He barely knows the words, but they pop in his head. He turns on his shell, the ground shifting below him. He furrows his brow at that feeling. He moves so his plastron is below him, and the ground moves again; Fluidly and smooth. He feels his blanket above him, but it feels heavier and more comfy than ever.

He slowly cracks an eye open. But he has to close it quickly after. He isn't used to light when he wakes up. 'Wait..' He opens it up again, 'Light?' There is light in the sewers. He looks at the wall that's directly in his line of sight. He didn't know the sewers had nice clean walls. A window is on the wall, letting the light in. This completely confuses the little turtle.

Then he looks down. It isn't his blue blanket over him, but a comforter, like Mikey's orange one. Under him is sheets and a mattress. He's in a bed. Leo's in a _bed_. He pushes the covers and tumbles off. He isn't supposed to be in a bed. He has to sleep on the cold, hard ground of the sewer, outside the house. But this floor isn't cold or hard. It's soft. He feels the texture below him. He looks up and sees that it ends, revealing wooden flooring.

He looks around quickly and then gasps. His head is swimming. He starts to whimper as the pain increases. "Leo?" A voice calls. Leo ignores it and continues to hold his head. "Leo? Are you aw-" the voice gasps. "Oh, buddy. Did you fall?" Two hands pick him up. They have five fingers each, long like Splinter's. But Splinter only has four fingers. "Let me see." He's set on something warm, but not the bed. He feels a hand go to his head and take his hands down. He squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers.

The hand and no doubt a pair of unseen eyes examine the bump on his head. The other hand holds his plastron so he doesn't move. He waits until it stops. But he isn't let go and instead, two arms wrap around him. 'They're going to crush me!' He panics and starts to struggle.

"Leo? Leo stop." The little turtle doesn't listen and continues to thrash, despite the pain in his body starting to throb. "Leo, calm down. It's me." Leo is turned around by strong arms and is now facing his captor. "It's Heather." He goes through his head, trying to place the name. Then it comes up. ' _My name is Heather. I took care of you the past three days.'_

"Heather..?"

"Open your eyes Leo. You are safe." Leo flinches at the word 'safe'. He's been told that word before. It didn't always end up being safe. But he does. He opens his eyes and first sees a white shirt. He trails his eyes up to a pair of blue ones that almost match his. Brown hair is over her shoulder in a braid and her eyes are smiling, like her mouth. He watches it as it moves. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Umm.. I- I was playing with my toy-"

'No,' he decides, 'not my toy, Master made that clear. Toys are bad and they are not meant for slaves like me.'

"And Master punished me. I woke up and.." Leo looks around, starting to panic again. "Where's Donnie's lab? Where are my brothers?"

"Leo," Heather says, hugging him close, "I brought you from the sewers. You aren't in Donnie's lab anymore. You are in the apartment I share with Steve. Do you remember Steve?" Leo thinks, before nodding. He remembered the blonde haired man in the truck. "We are going to take care of you, Leo."

"But my.. my brothers.."

"They are okay. You'll get to see them sometimes. But Leo," Leo looks up into Heather's eyes. Now they are filled with protection and promise. "You _never_ have to see Splinter ever _again_ if you don't want to."

Leo shakes his head, "I don't. But won't Master- Splinter, be mad?"

"Yes. He was very mad that I took you away from him. But he wasn't being nice to you, so the matter wasn't up to him." Leo hugs _her_ this time, thankful.

"Where are we?" He asks, not remembering due to his aching head.

"We are in your room." Leo looks up, surprised. He now sees he's sitting across Heather's lap. She is sitting on the bed, facing the window. He sees the bed, the rug, the floor, and a shelf that has a few things on it, like some books. But it is more than he's ever had. There is a dresser too, but it's empty. He looks down at himself. There is a cloth around him, covering his shell. He fingers it.

"What is this?" He asks, finding cloth around his legs too.

Heather chuckles, "Those are pajamas. You wear them at night. You were freezing when we brought you in. The pjs helped."

"Oh," he says simply. They are a light green, with turtles covering the pants and a single turtle in the center of the shirt. "Can I take it off now? I feel weird."

"One second," Heather feels his head and lightly touches his arms, legs and plastron, "Yep, you are good to go. Here, let me help. Arms up." Leo raises his arms. Heather grabs the hem of the shirt and lifts it over his head, turning it inside out. Then she has him stand up and pull off the pants. He has the plastron so it isn't awkward that he'd be running around with no clothes on.

"Thank you miss."

"Leo, call me Heather." Heather stands up and offers her hand, "Want to see New York?"

"Where?" Heather chuckles again. Leo likes the way her laugh sounds.

"The city we are in. The sewer is below it. But above.." Leo takes her hand and is slowly led to the window. Heather lifts him onto the window sill, "is the city of New York." The city lay across the land like an endless blanket. They aren't on the top floor, so Leo can't see all of the city. But he can see the houses across the street and a few rows of shops beyond them. It is daytime, but the Christmas decorations could still be seen on every street and house.

"Whoa.." he says. There are so many people in the streets and the place is so big!

"Like it?" Heather asks, seeing his awe-struck face. He nods. "I'm guessing you are hungry." Leo looks at her.

"..I've always been hungry. I can take it," he says, hoping she'll object. And she does.

"Oh no, mister. You need food. _He_ was cruel, but I am not. Come on." Leo leaps down, but crumbles from his weight. "Careful Leo, you are still healing. Here, I'll help." Heather carefully lifts him up, like when taking him out of the Lair. Only this time, he's in a more upright position.

She walks through the open door and into a hallway. Leo takes in everything around him. There are a few other doors in the tan walls and the floor is wood. Then it opens to a kitchen and living room area merged into each other.

Heather walks into the living room and lays Leo on the couch. He protests, "Leo, what's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed on furniture," he says.

"You are now. So stay put or you'll hurt yourself more. I'm going to go get some breakfast." Heather gets up and pads over into the kitchen, finding the eggs in the fridge.

Leo looks around, setting his eyes on the Christmas tree in the corner. It has ornaments and lights, like at the Lair. The blanket under the tree is colorful and festive. The lights aren't on, but he can't take his eyes off of it.

Heather works on making scrambled eggs and peeks over her shoulder at him every once in a while. She sees him mesmerized by the tree. She remembers the Lair had a tree, in the living room.

She is putting jelly on some bread when heavy, sleepy footsteps make their way to the kitchen. Leo tenses up at the sound. Heather nearly drops the knife when she hears a thump from his direction. "Leo?" She sets it down and goes over to him. He was on the floor, shrinking into his shell. "Leo what is it?"

"He's going to hit me again," he whispers.

"Who?"

"Master..." Steve enters the kitchen and sees the eggs and toast.

"Are these for me?" He asks. Heather looks up and motions for him to come over.

"Leo, you heard Steve, not Splinter. This is Steve, remember him?" She asks as the soldier comes to sit next to her. Leo slowly draws his head out of his shell and peeks at Steve.

"You won't hit me?" He asks. Steve shakes his head.

"No Leo, I won't."

"And.. I can sit on the couch?"

"Of course." Steve gently picks him up and sets him back on a cushion.

"I'll be right back. You two boys get comfortable." Heather gets up and brings the plate over to Leo. Steve takes cue to go get his own breakfast. "Here Leo," Heather says, placing the plate on his lap. Leo looks at it like it was alive.

"That's.. mine?"

"Yep." Leo pokes it tentavly before grabbing a fist full of eggs. "Whoa there, buddy," She peels his fingers open and has him release the gooey mess. "Here," she shows him a spoon. He looks at it.

"What do I do with that?" He asks. Heather takes a napkin she brought with and cleans his hand. Then she places the spoon in his hand.

"Close this finger over there and this one right here," she directs, "And you scoop," She leads his hand over to the eggs, scooping some into its dip, "And you eat." Leo looks at it and puts it in his mouth. He bites down hard, only to yelp.

"That tastes weird," he comments, looking oddly at the utensil.

"You don't eat the spoon silly. You only eat the food on it. Try again." Leo tries to put egg on his spoon, but needs Heather's help again. But this time, he doesn't try to eat the metal.

"Mmm," he says, tasting the delicious eggs. He goes for another spoonful.

"That's it," Heather praises. Steve takes her place as she gets herself some cereal.

"Hey hey, go slower. You have plenty of time," she hears him say to Leo when he started inhaling the yellow goodness. When Heather comes back over, she sits on Leo's other side. He's poking the bread with his spoon, unsure of what to do.

"You don't need this for the bread," Heather says, taking the spoon, "Use your hands." Before she brought the plate over, she had cut the bread into small bites. He picks one of them up and puts it in his mouth. He chews it, smiling. "I guess you like grape jelly."

"I wove it!" He says, mouth full of bread.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Steve reminds, "Otherwise the food will go everywhere." Leo is content to sit and eat, Heather on one side and Steve on the other.

* * *

 **Aww! How cute is that!? It's adorable right? I love confused, seven year old Leo. More on the morning in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still that morning, just a bit later.**

 **In Crystal Angelica's Fanfic, she has it where he can't move for a few weeks. On here, I had it be a little different. I'm no doctor, but at least he can't walk on his own.**

* * *

Heather takes Leo's empty plate and puts it in the sink along with her bowl. Leo told her he can wash the dishes, but she insisted that he allow her to, since he is too injured to do anything. Leo was happy with her answer, but asked nonetheless. Heather turns on the water and takes up the soap, keeping a trained eye on Leo, looking at the tree again. "You like Christmas?"

"This year was our first Christmas," Leo says, "It's all very pretty, but I've learned that Christmas is bad." Heather looks at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"Slaves don't celebrate Christmas."

"Leo," Heather walks over after drying her hands. "Christmas is so important, for everybody." She picks him up and sets him in her lap. "Do you know the story?"

"What story?" Leo asks. Heather chuckles.

"The Christmas story." Leo shakes his head, "Well, a long time ago, there lived a king. And the king decided he wanted to know how many people lived in his land. So he had everyone travel to the city they were raised in to take count."

"That sounds weird," Leo interjects. Heather just smiles fondly at him.

"It was very different times then. Anyway, a man named Joseph and his new wife Mary went to Bethlehem, because that is where he was raised. Before they set out, Mary was pregnant-"

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's going to have a baby. They traveled a long time and when they finally got to Bethlehem, no one would give them shelter."

"Why not?" Leo asks, "That is mean. Aren't there nice people in Bethlehem?"

"I'm sure there are. But remember Leo, they aren't the only ones going to the city. The houses and inns had no room for anyone else. But this one innkeeper said they could stay in his barn with the animals."

"What!? A barn!?" Leo exclaims. Heather chuckles at his outburst.

"There, Mary's baby was born. That is the day we call Christmas."

"So, we celebrate the birth of a baby? Why is it so special?"

"I didn't tell you the very beginning. You see, an angel came to Mary long before she was married to Joseph and was told she would have a baby. Joseph was told the same thing. They were told to name him Jesus and that the baby is going to be the savior of the world someday."

"Was he?" Leo asks, eager to hear what happens.

"He was and he did. His birthday wasn't celebrated the same as how we celebrate Christmas now, but some things are the same. Like, he got presents. Gold, frankincense, and mer. Aand.. he had people around him. There were wise men and shepherds. And the animals. There wasn't a star on top of a tree, but there was a big one in the sky!"

"Ooh!" Leo says, "How did he save the world Heather?" Heather pats his shell.

"I'll tell you at Easter." Heather brings Leo over to the Nativity scene they have in the corner.

"Is that what it looked like?" Leo says. Heather nods. Leo picks up a sheep. "What is this?"

"That is a sheep." Leo studies it before putting it back in its place and picking up one of the figurines. "And that is a wiseman. See? He's holding the gold out for baby Jesus."

"Master Splinter said that I can't celebrate Christmas. I'm-"

"You can't call yourself a slave anymore, Leo."

"But the story isn't for me!"

"Leo, he saved the world for everybody. Even you. He saved the world with you in mind."

"How?"

"Because Leo, his daddy is the creator of everything."

"Joseph?"

"No, not Joseph. Mary was going to have a baby before she was married to Joseph."

"Then.. how did she have the baby?" Heather kisses his forehead.

"I'll tell you when you are older. But remember Leo, you are special and precious."

* * *

"Heather, where's my blanket?" Leo asks as he sits on the couch, holding a camel from the nativity scene.

"I put it in the wash, I'll be right back." Heather gets up and goes to retrieve the rag like blanket he was wrapped in. When she comes back, Leo looks at the clean blanket and reaches for it. "Leo, say please."

"Uh, please?" Heather hands it over. Leo crushes it close to him. Heather sits next to him and picks up the remote.

"What would you like to watch?" Heather asks. Leo looks at the blank tv. "Would you like me to pick?" Leo nods.

"Wait.. is there something about the story?" Leo asks suddenly. Heather turns on the tv and clicks through the guide, finding what she was looking for.

"It will start in a half an hour. What would you like to do until then?"

"Is there any cleaning.. or-"

"How about we read a book," Heather interrupts, getting his mind off of chores. She puts her finger up, like she got an idea, "there were some in your room right?" Leo nods. "I'll go get them." Heather gets up. Leo is still baffled by that statement.

'My room. I have a room.' Leo smiles, 'this is all too good to be true! Yet I'm not dreaming!'

"Okay, we have the Ugly Duckling, Curious George Adventures, and Dr. Seuss' ABC book," Heather says, coming back into the room. She reads each book to Leo, showing him the pictures and helping him with basic words. Then she checks his bruises and his head.

"Where's Mr. Steve?" Leo asks. Heather looks around.

"I guess he went to work."

"What does he do?"

"He.. is a protector. He and his team keep the world safe."

"But didn't the baby in the story already save the world?" Heather was not ready for this question.

"..Well, he saved the world in a different sense. But the people are still bad in the world and Steve and his team stop them from doing bad things."

"Like Master Splinter?"

"Yes Leo, like Master Splinter." Heather finishes the check up and turns the tv back on to start the movie. As Leo has his eyes glued to the story, Heather goes to the phone and dials the number of a trusted friend.

=Hello?=

"Hello, Dr. Cho? This is Heather."

=Hello Heather, how are you?=

"I am good. But I have someone I'd like for you to take a look at."

=A patient? Heather I'm not just some doctor you can call on whenever-=

"Helen," Heather interrupts, "This one is special. You know about human and reptile anatomy right?"

=That is correct.=

"Can you swear that you won't do anything but give him a checkup?"

=Yes Heather, now what is it?=

".." Heather pauses for a moment, "Come to the apartment at eleven. And bring your bag."

* * *

"Hello little one," Dr. Cho says when she sees Leo behind the couch. He sees her gentle face, but freezes when he sees the bag at her side.

"Leo, come say hi. Dr. Cho needs to give you a check up. You'll be safe, I'm right here." Leo takes Heather's hand and she carefully pulls him up so he's standing on the couch. She picks him up and Leo starts to shrink into his shell.

"Leo, is it?" Dr. Cho asks. Leo looks up at her and nods. "I want to help you... Will you let me?"

"... Yes ma'am.." he whispers. Heather sits at the counter and Leo is sat on top of it. Dr. Cho opens her bag and starts.

"How old are you?" She asks. Leo looks at Heather.

"Would you like me to answer?" Leo nods. "Okay buddy, he's seven."

"Where has he been living?"

"In the sewers." When Dr. Cho stares at Heather with shock, she tells the doctor a brief summary of what she knows about Leo. He sits there and would have started to freak out if a hand on his carapace wasn't soothing him.

"That all explains it. He's malnourished, to put it lightly," the doctor says, writing down a list. "These foods have the nutrition that Leo requires. I advise you start with a little food at a time to not over work his stomach. Make sure he drinks a minimum of three or four glasses of water a day and takes this," Dr. Cho hands Heather a bottle of pills, "Once a day for a week to keep headaches at bay. Preferably during the same meal. I'll be back at the end of the week. Change his bandages every two days and apply this cream," Heather takes it from the doctor, "each time. It will help with infection and swelling."

"Thank you doctor," Heather looks at Leo, "Leo, can you say thank you to Dr. Cho?"

"... Thank you.."

"Good job. I'll show you to the door, doctor." Dr. Cho and Heather go to the front door, but she has one last thing to say.

"There is one more thing he needs that isn't on the prescription." Heather looks at her, waiting, "tender loving care."

"Will do doctor, thanks again for coming."

* * *

 **Christmas story and a visit from the doctor. Dr. Helen Cho is from Age of Ultron. I needed a doc, so I used her.**

 **I believe in the Christmas story, therefore, my OC does too.**

 **I'm going to post the next chapter too. Crystal Angela, I'm taking your advice, but.. I couldn't stop writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My usual maximum chapter length is four pages on Google Docs. This one is a little over that at five.**

 **I love little Leo. He's so vulnerable and learning new things.**

* * *

Leo looks at the water then back at Heather. She smiles encouragingly. He looks back at the bath and scoots to the farthest part of the toilet. "Leo, you are safe, okay? I washed you before, but you need a proper cleaning with soap." Leo looks at the tub fearfully. "Can you swim?"

Leo nods, "Master Splinter tossed me in, forcing me to learn."

"I'll be gentle, I promise. And look," she places her finger into the water, covering almost three-fourths of it, "It isn't that deep." She puts her finger on Leo's palm, showing him how warm it is. He relaxes a little and allows Heather to sit him in the tub.

She takes a cup and pours water on his carapace. Leo shivers as water runs behind the lip and down his sides. Heather stops. "That tickled," Leo says, smiling. Heather mimics his smiles and continues to give him a proper bath. She visibly sees him relax and decides, once it is warmer out, to take him to a lake.

 _The pair had been together all day. When Dr. Cho left, Leo was eager to tell Heather the entire story from the movie he watched. She goes along with it, interacting as though she's never seen it. She answers what questions he has, sometimes needing to tell him to wait until he is older, or using an avoidance phrase because she can't answer it._

 _Then Heather gave him a tour, showing him the bathroom, laundry room/storage, Steve's room, her room, and the whole thing ends in his room. She had to carry him, since he can't walk on his own yet._

 _Leo was hesitant about sitting on his bed, but when Heather sat down, she lifted him off her lap and onto the soft covers. They read a fourth book in his room and the Ugly Duckling again per Leo's request. Afterwards, they laid on his bed, looking at his ceiling._

" _Heather?" He asked, "Why doesn't Master Splinter love me?" Heather saw his conflicted face and couldn't bring herself to avoid his innocent question._

" _I don't know buddy," she said, "I don't know." After a small snack and some cuddle time on the couch watching a new show, Heather brought Leo over for a bath._

Heather gently gives Leo one final rub down with the wash cloth, being careful of the bandages on his leaf green head. "Am I done?" Leo asks when she puts the cup away and wrings out the cloth.

"Yep, all clean." Leo's face falls, "Did you like it?" Leo nods. "You can take another one later."

"Tomorrow?"

"We'll see. You can't exactly get dirty up here. Now let's get you out of the tub. We don't need a _wrinkly_ turtle," Heather jokes. She lifts him over the edge and into a waiting towel on her lap.

Leo yawns, so Heather decides to get him ready for bed. She is surprised that he doesn't know how to use the toilet, or anything in the bathroom. Luckily, Steve comes through the front door.

"Hey Steve?" Heather asks, coming out of the bathroom, "Can you show Leo how to, _go_?" Steve looks surprised, "Just to use the toilet. You're a guy, he's a guy.."

"Sure Heather." Steve goes into the bathroom, not stomping like before. "Hey Leo, remember me?" He asks when Leo looks up, a tinge of fear on his face. But Leo nods and allows Steve to help him.

"I wasn't allowed to use the bathroom," Heather hears from outside in the hallway. She starts to tear up. She didn't take into account of everything he did as a slave, even the everyday things any species goes through. She is even more thankful that she brought him home.

"Heather," Steve says, shaking her out of her thoughts. She wipes her tears and looks at him, "He's empty." Heather chuckles at how Steve says that so casually. She enters the bathroom and helps Leo with washing his hands and brushing his teeth. Then they go to his room and Leo is sat on the bed. Leo refuses the pj's, but after careful prodding, he accepts only the pants.

"Want me to read you a story?"

Leo nods. "Ugly Duckling!" Heather smiles. She picks out the book and sits next to him. He backs away, even after the whole day they'd been together. Heather understands that she was a little hasty and pats right next to her, saying it's alright. He comes closer, and sits upright to listen.

After the story, Heather puts away the book. "Is that your favorite?" Leo nods. "I'm glad you like it. Under the covers big boy, time to get some sleep." Leo looks under him at the bed. Heather just chuckles and helps him move the large blanket so he can get underneath.

"Wait. Where's my blanket?" Leo asks. Heather goes to the couch and brings it to him. Leo hugs it like his life depended on it. Heather kisses his forehead and turns off the light. "Heather?" Leo stops her, "Can I see my brothers now?"

Heather turns around. "It is very late Leo. They are probably asleep. But we'll call them tomorrow after lunch, okay?" Leo nods and then settles back down to sleep.

* * *

Heather wakes up and stretches. Her alarm is going off and she fumbles a little for it. "Heather?" She hears from down the hall. "Heather!?" She turns her alarm off and races to Leo's room. He's curled up on his bed, his beak barely poking out from inside his shell. He has a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"Leo, I'm here." Heather sits on the bed and strokes his carapace, "Heather's here."

"W-What _was_ that?" He asks.

"What was what?"

"Th-That sound. It was awful!" Heather sighs before answering.

"That was my alarm clock Leo. It helps me wake up in the morning."

"..It won't hurt me?" Heather shakes her head.

"Remember the clock next to my bed?" Leo nods after thinking. "Well, that is my alarm clock. It just makes a noise, nothing more." Leo sits up. Heather opens her arms and he climbs into them after a moment of hesitation. "How did you sleep?" She asks. Leo sniffles.

"I had a dweam," he tells her pjs, "It was where Master Spwinter woke me up and I was back home. I don't want to go back! I like it here!" Leo cries into Heather's shoulder. She strokes his carapace, letting him cry.

"It was just a dream Leo. He is going to have to get through me and Steve to get to you. Remember what I said, about Steve being a protector?" Leo looks up at her briefly before nodding into her pjs, "We are your protectors Leo. No one, and I mean no one, will hurt you again." Leo calms down and he lets Heather carry him to the couch. She makes him a little breakfast, listening to what Dr. Cho instructed. When Leo is busy with his food, Heather gets dressed and makes both her bed and Leo's. When she arrives back in the main area, Steve is awake and talking to Leo. The tv is on, the episode almost finished.

"Good morning," Heather says, grabbing a glass of milk for herself. Steve pats Leo on the shoulder lightly before getting up and going to Heather.

"I think Leo's scared of me."

"Splinter was a man, although he was a rat. Just give him time, Leo will see you are different." Steve goes to shower and Heather sits next to Leo. The turtle stares at her drink.

"Is that milk?" He asks in awe. Heather nods.

".. Would you like some?" She asks when he continues to stare at it. He nods, smiling. She get up and takes out a small glass from the cupboard. Filling it with the cool white liquid, she hands it to him, "Be careful not to spill." Leo takes a sip and hums.

"I _love_ milk."

"It's good for you too. It'll help your bones grow strong." Leo watches the muted tv.

"Ooh! It's starting!" He squeals. Heather unmutes the screen to the theme song of the new tv show Leo saw. The title comes on the screen from a single point in the distance. "Heather, what does that say?"

"It says Space Heroes," Heather replies. Leo watches the remaining theme song.

"Space Heroes.." he repeats, in a trance. His eyes are glued to the screen. Heather gets up with his empty bowl and glass. "Can I have more milk?" He asks. She nods and refills it. He watches the show as she cleans the dishes and puts them away. Steve comes back into the room.

"What's that?" He asks Leo. Leo looks at him for a second before turning back.

"Space Heroes. That guy," he points to a man on the screen in a yellow shirt, "is Captain Ryan. He's the leader on the spaceship."

"Ah, I see." Steve backtracks to Heather, who is going over what Dr. Cho gave her. "Captain Ryan?" He asks. Heather looks up at him.

"You don't approve, _Captain_ Rogers?" Heather teases, "I checked it out before going to bed. It's like Star Trek. And it's a kids show. Look how much he likes it." The pair look at Leo, who is completely engrossed by it.

"What's that?" Steve asks. Heather shows him the diagnosis. "Hm. How is he?"

"His head is getting better. He can't walk on his own yet but-"

"That isn't what I mean." Heather looks at him and her face falls. She walks away and Steve follows her to her room. She sits on the edge of her bed and lets the tears fall.

"He had a nightmare about being taken back," she starts, "He wasn't allowed to use the bathroom, he had to sleep outside in the sewer, he was subjected to work all day and got punished when he messed up in anyway. He wasn't allowed on furniture. And he was never given the benefit of the doubt. Steve, he's just a boy and he's traumatized by how he used to live."

Steve sits next to her and hugs her to his side. "It's hard, I know. But he has had something good in his life." Heather looks at him, "He has you. I know you won't give up on him and you will give him all the love and care a little boy could ask for. Those bad things are in the past, let's leave them there." Heather nods and wipes her tears. "I'll watch Leo while you shower."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Heather gets up and goes to the bathroom. Steve walks back to Leo, who is watching the tv still.

"What did I miss?" Steve asks, sitting down. Leo looks at him, then turns back to the tv.

"Captain Ryan just blasted through a rock field in space," Leo answers. Steve watches the corny show until it is finished. Leo looks up to say something, but then looks away.

"What is it Leo?" Steve asks. Leo looks at his cup.

"Uh.. I already had two cups. But.."

"You want a third." Leo nods, shamefully. "It's okay. Here, I'll get it for you."

"But I already had two," Leo defends.

"But milk is good for you. If you want, I'll fill it half way." Leo agrees to this. Steve gives him the milk. "You know, I'm a captain."

"Really Mr. Steve?"

"Yes, I'm Captain Rogers. My team keeps the world safe."

"You are a.. protector?" Steve nods. "Wow Mr. Steve! That's cool! Are you like Captain Ryan?"

"Uh.." Leo looks at him with eyes whose bright light could be put out by a soft wind. "Sure, yep. I'm like Captain Ryan. But I stay on Earth. I uh, don't go in Space."

"That's okay. Earth needs protectors too," Leo assures. He drinks his milk, leaving a mustache on his beak on accident. Steve smiles at this. "What?"

"You have a um," Steve tries to explain. Leo has no clue what he's talking about. Steve just shakes it off. "Nevermind, it's fine." The two sit on the couch awkwardly. Finally, Heather gets out of her quick shower and comes back.

"How was the show?"

Leo turns to tell Heather behind him, "It was great! Captain Ryan fought these.. weird alien things and then the guy with him is a good alien, Dr. .. Mindstrom, I think." Heather sees his beak and chuckles. "What?" Steve joins her, unable to contain it. "What? What's so funny? Why are you laughing."

"Here Leo, let me show you." Heather picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. In the mirror, Leo sees a thick white line on his upper beak. "You have a milk mustache bud."

"Wha-" He licks his beak. It tastes like milk. He smiles and laughs at how the stache now looks lopsided. He licks the rest off and Heather sets him in the living room again.

"Let's check that bump of yours," she says gently. Leo cringes but nods when she strokes his arm with her thumb. Heather carefully unwraps his head.

"Did you know Mr. Steve is a captain?"

"Yes Leo. Try not to move," she says as she directs him to look down again.

"... Did you know he's like Captain Ryan?"

"I think he's a better leader than Captain Ryan."

"Really?" Leo asks. Heather moves his head to look down again.

"Yep. Hold still." She inspects the bump and touches a red ring around it.

"Ouch," Leo whines.

"Sorry. Hmm, Leo," Heather asks as she re-wraps his head, "How do you feel?"

"Um, sore? Aand.. a little dizzy."

"Hm. Well, you should probably get some more sleep. And," Heather adds, seeing a whine develop, "when you get up, we'll have lunch and then use Skype to call your brothers. That sound okay?"

"Yeah.. okay!" Leo holds his arms up for Heather to hold him on the way to his room. She does so, making sure he's comfortable. Leo likes it when she carries him. Master Splinter always made him walk and his brothers couldn't carry him like this. When he was being carried, he was close to Heather, and if his head was on her left side, like it is now, he can lean his head on her shoulder and hear her heartbeat.

Heather tucks him in and draws the shades closed so it was darker. "Get some sleep little buddy."

"C-Can you stay with me?" Leo asks, "I want you to protect me from dreams." Heather comes over and sits on the bed.

"Not all dreams are bad Leo. But sure, I'll protect you." Leo scoots over and Heather lays down next to him, on top of the covers. Leo snuggles into her shoulder, listening to her heartbeat like before. "Where to I, where do I, go when I'm afraid?" Heather sings, "Who is there, who is there, listening when I pray? How can I, how can I, cross the stormy sea? My Heavenly Father, is watching over me."

Leo listens to the song as the chorus repeats and then a new one takes its place. He's lulled to sleep and his grip on Heather arm softens. Heather stays there for awhile, falling asleep herself.

Steve looks in through the crack in the door. 'Heather cares for that boy so much,' he says, 'I hope she can manage the burden when he isn't injured.' He sits in his room and opens up his laptop. With the quiet, he's going to do some more searching.

* * *

 **For the record, Steve is still looking for Bucky. I know I had Dr. Cho in this, but in the Marvel storyline, it hasn't gotten to that movie yet. After Winter, before Ultron.**

 **Aw! Who agrees with me that Tot Leo is adorable! And yes, I had to have it where he watches Space Heroes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After a long.. few weeks, I've decided to continue to post this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Another author on this website, whom I have mentioned before, owns the original story to this. I own Heather. Marvel owns the Avengers. Nick owns TMNT.**

* * *

Heather decided Leo would like to try sitting at the table for a change. She brought a pillow over to one of the chairs and had him sit on it. it cushioned Leo and helped him see over the table's edge better. Heather scooted a chair closer to him so she could help him. Steve had been cooking the whole time, Getting teased by Heather that he had to have lessons to do so.

"I can cook, if you want me to," Leo said from his seat, but his protectors would have none of it. When the noodles were finished, Steve sat down in his chair and Heather taught Leo how to fold his hands and bow his head. And then, she served him some spaghetti, showing him how to wrap the noodles around his fork.

Heather and Steve got into a very detailed discussion about something Leo couldn't grasp. It wasn't about him, it was about.. someone else. Possible places, different sightings, it was too much for him to just sit.

"Um," he says, getting their attention, "Who are you looking for?"

"Um.." Heather looks to Steve, who nods, "We are looking for Steve's best friend. He was lost and.. bad people made him do bad things for a long time."

"Why do you need to look for him?"

"Because he's confused Leo," Steve answers, "He doesn't want to be by people, but he needs someone to help him. I want to find him to do that, help."

"Were these people like Master Splinter?" Heather and Steve again share a look.

"Sort of."

"So, the friend is like me?" Leo pieces together, "and if he's like me, I could help-!"

"Whoa whoa, slow down.. I love your enthusiasm. But first you need to heal Leo. That is what I'm the most concerned about. You are here, safe. Bucky needs to be found still. Steve is working on it, but I'm helping you," Heather explains. Leo nods, a little disappointed. He wanted to help because he thought it could be a way to repay them for their hospitality. A way to earn what he was given.

"..Can I see my brothers now?" He asks timidly. Heather looks at him warmly.

"Is your plate empty?" She teases. Leo looks at the final piece of a meatball Heather cut for him. He stabs and swallows it, barely chewing.

"Done!" Leo proclaims, lifting his arms up for her to carry him. Heather chuckles.

"Next time, don't eat it whole, Leonardo," she says as she picks him up. Using his full name was different, but she likes it. It sounds beautiful.

Heather sets him down at the couch, but he insists going to the bedroom. Heather complies and she makes a quick stop to her room for her laptop. Leo sits on the bed, now very happy. Heather sets up the computer and gets onto Skype. She didn't get a name, but she looks up 'Hamato Donnie.' Sure enough, a certain turtle made his Skype account.

She texts, 'Hello?' and they wait.

'Is this Heather?' comes back.

'Yes, Leo's here too,' Heather replies.

'Splinter isn't here right now, we have time.'

'Then pull up the video,' Heather instructs. The screen is taken over by black and then it fades into color to show Donnie's lab. All three turtles are in view.

"Leo!" Mikey yells, happy to see his older brother.

"Mikey! Are you all okay?" Leo replies, looking them over for possible wounds. He doesn't know what Master Splinter would do if he was gone.

"Yeah, we're fine. Yer the one that got hurt," Raph says, smirking a little. He was only teasing, Heather knows. Donnie was mapping Leo's injuries in his mind the second he could see him.

"How are his vitals? Should he even be up? Check his pupils, he may have a-"

"Donnie," Heather says, "calm down. He's safe. And getting better too."

"I miss you guys!" Leo exclaims.

"We miss you too," Raph, of all turtles, says.

"Do you think you think you can come visit us someday?" Mikey bursts from his question. Leo and Heather share a look, before Leo looks down and away, ashamed to the looks of it.

Heather puts an arm around his shoulder, "Leo still needs to heal, but.. maybe someday.. right Leo?"

"I don't want to see Master Splinter." Heather hugs him.

"It's okay buddy. You never have to see him again."

"What are you all doing!?" Leo tenses up as Splinter's voice echoes through the screen.

"Talking to Leo! Leave us alone!" Mikey declares.

"I want to see him," Splinter demands, stomping closer to being in view.

"No!" Raph goes off screen and grunts from effort to hold Splinter back, "Keep away!"

"Leo," Heather says calmly, "Why don't you look at the pictures of your favorite book," she says, handing him the Ugly Duckling, "I'll take care of this."

"Okay."

"Say goodbye to your brothers."

"Bye guys. Talk to you later." Heather gets up and leaves his room right as Splinter takes over the screen. His face curls up in disgust.

" _Miss Heather._ " Heather sees the aftermath of her kick, the bruise pushing through his fur.

"Nice to see your sons are well," she retorts.

"You dare-"

"I don't know the full extent of what you are capable of, so yes, I do."

"..I want to see the brat."

"No. I promised him that he'd never have to see you again. I'm keeping to that."

"He is my-"

"IF YOU SAY SLAVE, I WILL PERSONALLY WALTZ DOWN THERE AND ARREST YOU MYSELF!" Heather threatens. Leo cringes from his room, hearing her outburst. Steve enters his room and sits next to him, calming him down.

"She cares about you.." he murmurs, "It's okay, I'll talk to her."

"That boy is precious. You were treating him like garbage. He can continue to see his brothers via video. Any problems with that?" Splinter looks at her, Heather is unable to read his face at this point. "Trust me when I tell you, you _don't_ want to know what I am capable of."

"... You'll have no problems from me.."

Heather nods curtly, "Good." Splinter's face fills with threatening rage, directed at Heather.

"If I find him-"

"Good day, Splinter-san." Heather hangs up the call and closes the computer, breathing a sigh of relief. Steve comes up to her. "Yes?" she says, turning to see him.

"You scared Leo," Heather's face falls as Steve explains, "He's scared of Splinter, but when you yelled like that, and with your tone afterwards-"

"He's scared of me," Heather says. She walks slowly to Leo's room. He's on the bed, looking at the book. "L-Leo?" She asks. He looks up. Heather takes tentative steps forward, "Did my outburst scare you?" Leo looks behind her, no doubt at Steve.

"Mhm," he replies, nodding a little. Heather slowly sits on his bed.

"You know I would never, _ever_ speak like that to you. Splinter is mean, he's a bully. You are not. You are sweet and precious." Leo looks down. "Do you know what your name means?"

"Names having meaning?" Leo asks. Heather smiles.

"Yes. My name, Heather, means 'a flowering plant.' And and Steve's," Steve steps into the room, "His name means 'crowned one.'" Leo looks at from Steve to Heather.

"What about my name?" He asks.

"Your name, little one, is Leonardo. And it means 'bold lion.' That means you are strong, brave, and protect those around you. You are like a lion."

Leo nods, "I like that meaning."

"And even better, Leo, a wild lion is never a slave to someone else." Heather kisses his forehead and hugs him, "Just like you."

"... I'm not scared of you Heather."

"Can you forgive me for my outburst?"

"Mhm," Leo nods. Heather smiles and lays her cheek on the top of his head.

* * *

 **FYI, Heather has righteous anger at this point. She had it before, which caused her to help Leo. But now it comes out in (not full, so not full) fury.**

 **Who loves Tot!Leo! I love him! He's so _adorable_.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TIME SKIP! Not-so-interesting stuff happens before this point.**

* * *

Steve and Heather kept Leo off his legs and carried him to and from the bathroom, the living room, and his room. Heather had made sure he got exactly what he needed in his meals and Steve had entertained Leo when Heather would go out to get him some toys and another book. She kept it simple; a Captain Ryan action figure, a container of Legos, and a couple puzzles.

Leo was in an environment to promote his health until Dr. Cho's check up. When she came, she declared he was well enough to stand. But he should be watched at all times, in case he goes too far. Leo still insisted that he be carried around places, not wanting to have the close encounters with Heather's heartbeat to diminish. Of course, he never told Heather that. But she was happy he wanted to take it slow.

That was two days ago, and now it is early in the morning. Leo is looking up at the ceiling, thinking about his brothers. He talked to them more in the past days, all of which Splinter didn't bother. Leo knew he was better. So he felt like it was time.

He pushes the covers off and slowly slides his feet to the floor. After testing his legs he walks to the door without taking off the pj pants he had grown accustomed to. Leo walks into the kitchen and sees the time. Heather would wake up in a few hours.

He finds a stool and slides it to the counter. He climbs up and looks around. The stove is to his right. He turns it on so he can make some eggs. Then he reaches to his left to find a plate to put them on. He selects one on the top of a lower stack. By then, the stove is starting to get hot. Leo looks around for the pan and starts to feel a heaviness in his legs.

'No, I could make breakfast with a broken leg, I can make breakfast now.' He shrugs it off and remembers that Steve may want breakfast too. So he reaches for a bigger plate higher up. Then, after the warning he was previously given, his legs fall out from under him. He drops the plate and falls backwards. His elbow hits the stove and he falls to the floor. One of his hands scrapes a broken piece of plate. He dizzily looks at the wounds and the mess and begins to cry.

* * *

Heather wakes up immediately after the crash. She jumps out of bed and opens her door. Steve is awake too and they share a look. Heather goes first and starts down the hallway quickly. She enters the kitchen to see the scene of Leo's accident before her.

He was sitting on the floor, holding an elbow with a hand that had lines of red on it. Heather stoops over him. "Leo, let me see," she softly orders. Leo shakes his head, tears pouring out like rivers. "Leo," Heather says, a little more firm. Leo looks at her, pleading for something. Heather reaches for his elbow and pries the bloody hand away.

She finds only his hand is bloody, not his elbow. But why he was holding it was because there was a patch of red irritating his skin. She looks at the plate on the floor, shattered into a range of pieces. One of which is stuck on Leo's hand. It's a small piece, though, so it isn't deep.

"Steve, he's burned and bleeding. Get the first aid." Heather turns off the stove and gets a cloth soaked in cold water. She doesn't look to see if Steve listened, she knows he did. She kneels next to Leo again, who was starting to sob.

"I wanted to-" he chokes, "I wanted to.. make you- breakfast. Because you-" Heather looks up from the burn, "You were so, _nice_ to me and-"

"Sh sh sh," Heather says, stroking his head, "I'm not mad."

"You- you aren't?" He asks.

"No, of course not. It's just a plate. You tried to do something for me and slipped up. Now this might hurt, but it will help." She slowly applies the cloth to his burn. He winces and hisses with pain. Heather holds it there with one hand as she rubs his carapace with the other. "But Leo," Leo looks at her, "Why did you come out this early? We could have made breakfast together."

"I haven't earned anything. Now that I'm better, I can do that."

"Oh buddy, you don't have to earn anything. You are a member of this house, not a slave like Splinter told you. You don't have to do something in order to be loved."

"You.. _love_ , me?" Leo asks.

"Of course I do. Everyone needs love." Steve walks back into the room and looks at Leo's hand.

"I need to take this out, okay?" Steve asks. Leo nods and looks away as the piece of pottery is taken out of his palm and the blood is washed off and wrapped. Heather looks through the first aid until she finds a burn ointment. She carefully applies it to his elbow.

Heather picks him up and sets him on the couch. Then she picks up the pieces on the floor and disposes them in the trash. She washes the floor and comes to sit by Leo. Steve had turned on the tv for him so he could put away the first aid and get ready for the day. When Heather sits down, Leo looks like he's going to jump off to the floor.

"Want to sit on my lap?" Heather asks. The seven year old nods hesitantly, fearing it is a trap. He slides onto her lap and positions himself so he can hear her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I broke the plate," he says. Heather chuckles.

"It's just a plate."

Leo smiles. "I like your laugh."

"Well, I like your smile."

"I.. I like how you carry me."

"I like how your face looks when you watch Space Heroes."

"I like.." Leo says, trying to think of a better one. "I like how you take care of me."

"I," Heather says, kissing the top of his head, " _love_ to be the one to take care of you." Leo smiles wider and listens to her heart beat. Heather watches the documentary for a while, before finding Leo fast asleep.

* * *

Steve had mounted his motorcycle not long before Leo opened his eyes. He had been nudged by Heather, being aroused carefully. He is still on her lap and the tv is still on. "Leo, Space Heroes is on." Leo gasps and turns to the screen. But then he realizes that he's hungry.

"Um, I should probably.." he trails off, starting to get off. But Heather holds him there, setting a bowl on his lap.

"You can thank Steve later," Heather says, "You may be able to walk, but you are still healing, little lion."

".. Okay.." Leo turns back to his show, but Heather looks at him longer. He doesn't understand yet. He feels like he must do something to gain a place to stay, to gain her love. But he doesn't need to. He has already stole her heart.

Heather uses the spoon to help him eat, since one hand is hurt and it hurts to move his other arm. He fixes his eyes on the show, gasping during a space battle that takes much of the screen time. As the credits roll, Leo asks a surprising question.

"Heather, are you and Captain Steve family?" Heather looks at Leo.

"Well, we aren't related. But I guess we are like family, in a sense."

"Then.. why do you live together?"

"He's my mentor. He's my guardian. While my family is.. away, he takes care of me. I'm only sixteen so I can't live on my own."

"Oh, okay.. Heather?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Do you.. love, Captain Steve?" Heather is thrown off guard by his innocent question.

"Ahh.. yes. He's like a father/brother/uncle/grandpa to me. All rolled into one."

"That sounds weird.." Heather chuckles.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?.. Hey! Why don't we call your brothers? They might want to know how you are doing."

"Do we have to show them my.." Leo holds up his arms.

Heather gently lowers them, "They are your family, Leo. You don't have to mention it, but if they ask about it, you shouldn't lie." Leo nods, understanding. "I'll get the computer."

* * *

The day had been a little shaky for Leo. He had talked to his brothers and almost got through the call without anyone noticing his new wounds. But due to Raph's protective eye, Donnie had almost gone above ground to treat him. This made Leo worry the rest of the day. He would keep trying to do something, only to turn around and see it is either already done or Heather was there to assist.

Leo was in his room at the end of the day. He barely did anything with his hands and Heather carried him. He sits up in bed and fingers the sheets. He looks at his toys, the Legos in a building shape and Captain Ryan proudly standing on top of the dresser. There is a full moon in the sky outside his window and a few stars can be seen despite the city lights.

"Look at all of this.." Leo freezes up as Splinter's voice echoes through his room. "Do you think you deserve this.. _brat_?"

"G-Go away.." Leo demands, shaking in his shell.

"I give the orders slave!" Splinter yells. Leo looks around the room, but doesn't see any sign of the rat. "You don't deserve a bed! You don't deserve a room. You are a slave! So you sleep outside the house in the sewer! Am I understood!?"

"Yes master!" Leo screams. He shoots out of bed and trips over an open book where Heather read to him before bed. He cringes after catching himself with his hand and opens the door. He goes straight to the laundry room and huddles in the corner. 'He found me.. I'm a slave. Don't you forget that Leo. You are a slave. You don't deserve anything in that room. You'll never go back there.. Toys are bad. Toys are not for slaves like you.' He continues to scold himself, unknowingly falling back asleep.

* * *

 **What do you think happened? Did Splinter find him? Was it a dream? Is everything about to get worse?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ended last time with Leo huddled in the laundry room. Now let's see what happens...**

* * *

Heather steps out of her room to see Leo's door is open. She walks over carefully, so not to startle him. He was very jumpy the day before. She turns her head into the doorway, ready to welcome him to breakfast once she's visible. But he isn't there. His bed is an empty mess.

Heather looks down the hall, 'Wonder what he's doing.' She walks into the kitchen. Steve is making breakfast, being an early bird. "Hey Steve, is Leo up?"

The super soldier, who has been through countless missions and danced with death on more than one occasion, freezes.

Panic starts to grow in the pit of Heather's stomach, "Leo wasn't in his room, did you know that?"

"Yes, I thought he had a nightmare and went to you."

"Did you bother to check?" Heather asks.

"I didn't want to disturb you!" Heather looks around frantically.

'Where could he be?' She looks around the living room, under everything, even behind the tv. The tree had been taken down, so that corner was bare. Heather tangles her fingers in her hair out of frustration. "Leo?" She calls, not knowing what else to do. Steve had called the Ranch, telling he will be a little late.

"Leo!" Heather walks down the hall to his room. She walks in and checks all over, calling his room every once in a while. Then she passes the laundry room to check if he was hiding in her room. And she hears a whimper. She stops in her tracks and peeks through the not fully closed door.

Leo is curled up under one of the lower shelves, shivering. Heather opens the door slowly. Leo opens his eyes at the creak it makes and huddles closer to himself. He's clutching his blue blanket like his life depended on it. "Leo, what are you doing in here? You had us worried sick." Heather sits on the floor of the room, facing Leo.

"I.." Leo starts to tear up, "I didn't mean to.."

"Leo, can you come out?" Leo shakes his head, eyes full to the brim with fear. "Why not?"

"He might get me."

"Who?"

" _Him_."

Heather pauses before asking, "Want to tell me about it?"

".. no.."

"Please Leo? It will help. I can help."

"Well.. he was in my room-but I couldn't see him! He.. he t-told me that I don't deserve anything you give me. So I ran here to sleep."

"Leo, please come out from under there," Heather asks. Leo shakes his head. " _Leo_ ," Heather says, giving him a soft warning look. Leo hesitates in shaking his head. " _Leo_ , come out."

"Why?"

Heather is taken back by his question. "It looks pretty uncomfortable down there." Leo doesn't respond to her answer, "Steve made eggs in the kitchen. They'll get cold the longer we are here," she tempts, hoping his love for eggs will draw him out. But Leo stays put, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm staying here.."

"Leo, it was just a dream. Your window is closed and was never opened last night. He wasn't here. You are _safe_ , Leo. You'll never have to go back there." Leo fights her words to stay under the shelf. "Leo," Heather stoops down and comes closer. "I want to help you Leo."

"Why? Why do you care about me? Why do you love me? I'm not worth that love.. I can't.. I _can't_ be loved Heather. I'm a.." Leo remembers Heather telling him to never call himself a slave and says, "nobody," instead.

"Everybody can be loved. I'm not the first to love you. You're brothers. Mikey, he ran away and trusted a stranger to help you. Donnie, he risked bringing you to his lab to treat you and made a skype account to see you. Raph, he kept Splinter off the screen long enough so you wouldn't have to see him and I've seen him at your side the most when you were unconscious. They love you, Leo. You've been loved your whole life."

Leo is now crying little streams. He holds his hands out and Heather pulls him out, careful of his cut. Once he's out of the corner, Heather embraces him in a hug. "I'm sorry Heather."

"Don't ever do something like that again, you hear me?" Heather chastises. But she doesn't sound demanding, or threatening. She sounds relieved and scared. Leo hugs her back. "And don't ever doubt my love for you Leo. I would do anything for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." Leo repeats. Heather rubs his carapace.

She kisses his forehead and whispers, "You have nothing to be sorry for Leo."

"Heather, have you fou-" Steve stops when he sees the hugging mess in the laundry room. "Oh."

Heather lets Leo pull back when he's ready. "So, are you hungry?" Leo nods, timid. "Great. I'm sure we can heat up the eggs. And there is milk in the fridge." Heather looks at Steve.

"Need me to stay?" He asks. Heather shakes her head. "Okay, but call me if you need me."

"We will."

* * *

"Want to call your brothers?" Heather asks when the Space Heroes episode finished. Leo shakes his head and takes another sip of his milk. They were sitting on the floor. Even after her speech in the morning, Leo refused to sit on the couch. He just said he didn't want to. So, Heather plopped down on the floor with him. He would have refused tv too, but Heather turned on his favorite show before he could protest.

He had barely eaten anything, only his milk was mostly gone. Heather noticed he's tense whenever she's near him. She can't leave him for any reason, she doesn't know what he'll do. It isn't like she can't trust him, it's just after what he's gone through, she knows not to leave his side.

"Why don't we do a puzzle?" Heather asks, perking up. But Leo shakes his head. Heather is crestfallen to see him like this. She tries to think of something else to cheer him up. "Oh! Your room is quite a mess since you were there."

At this, Leo pays attention, "It is?"

"Mmhm. Toys on the floor, books on the rug, bed sheets hanging off. Very messy."

"I should go pick it up," Leo nods, standing.

"Hey there, I don't think you can do much," Heather says, motioning to his hand and elbow, "I'll help."

"You don't need to. I'll be okay."

"I insist," Heather says. Leo shrugs and they walk to his room. Leo looks around and starts to tug at the covers. But he winces when he bumps his elbow. "Here," Heather says, taking it from him, "I'll do that. Why don't you pick up the books."

Leo looks at the book he tripped over and closes it. He holds it with his good hand and sets it on the bookshelf. He finds another book and then a few LEGO blocks. When he turns to help with the bed after the floor is picked up, Heather is done.

"You know, I was thinking of painting in here."

"Painting?"

"Mmhm. Painting the walls. What color do you think?" Leo looks around and taps his chin. "Green?"

"..No."

"What about brick red?" Leo looks at her and shakes her head. "Okay, okay, not anything brick related."

"Or anything red."

"Noted. Now, what color. Hmm-"

"Blue." Heather looks at Leo, who's surveying the room. "I want it to be blue."

"What kind?" Leo holds up his blanket. "Ahh.." Heather walks over and asks for his blanket. After hesitating, he gives it over. She holds it up to the wall. "Yes, that would be beautiful. Much better than plain white." She gives it back. "I'll get the computer."

"Why?" Heather quickly gets the computer and is back before Leo can take a step. Leo sits on the floor, so Heather sits next to him. She brings up a store website. They browse through the paint colors until Leo picks which one matches his blanket. Heather adds it to the wishlist and continues to look for things Leo may like. Everything in the room was for a guest, and Heather thought it was time that it got a more homey look.

'And maybe,' she wishes, 'Leo won't want to sleep in the laundry room again.' After choosing things for his room, Heather suggests that Leo take a nap. Before she can protest, he goes to the corner and curls up. She wants to tell him to use the bed, but that won't help. Maybe the new room will. She turns off the light and brings the computer with. She adds a few more things to the list and calls Steve.

=Hello?=

"Hey Steve, it's Heather."

=Is something wrong?=

"No.. not more than usual," Heather cringes after adding the next part. Yes, something was wrong here, but they are trying to help him, "I need someone to go to the store and pick up the list Leo and I-"

=You went online shopping?= Steve inquires. Heather briefly explains her plan. =Okaay, I'll ask Jarvis to make the list. Is it a lot of stuff?=

"Um.."

=Right. I may need help from Sam.=

"I'll make sure Leo knows. He's napping right now.. on his floor." Steve doesn't say anything, but Heather knows he wants to, "Don't ask.. I guess, the thrill of a new place is over and he thinks everything will be the same as before."

=You're doing good Heather. This stuff takes time. We'll be over with the stuff. Not much is going on today.=

"Alrighty." Heather hangs up and looks around. This place is home to her. She wants nothing more than to have it be like a home for Leo. She sits at the couch and takes a breather. 'I'm sure I won't get very many once the guys get here.'

* * *

 **Heather's got a plan!**

 **I know that if a few Avengers go into a store, they will be recognized. But they have a plan. Jarvis has the store send the stuff to point A and then Steve and Sam bring the stuff to point B, the house.**

 **Also, instead of thinking it will just go away, Heather strives to PREVENT him from sleeping on the floor again. That is smart.**

 **So, what do you think his new room will look like?**


	10. Chapter 10

**To GuestGirl** : **Thank you! I thought it would be interesting and I couldn't bear having Leo in that position for long. I'm really happy Crystal Violeta let me write it. It's an AU, so don't expect things in my story to reflect in hers. The three brothers? Hm.. well, Splinter loves them. But since Leo's gone, I guess they'll have to do the chores around the place. I'll add that in next chapter. As for the room, read on and find out.**

 **I updated this chapter, taking out a piece of a conversation for later.**

* * *

"Okay, Leo? A friend of Steve's is coming over to help with your room okay?" Heather says. Leo looks at the door that Steve had been leaving each day. Heather's phone rings. Leo is startled at the noise, but Heather places a comforting hand on his shoulder. She answers the call. "Yeah?.. Uh huh... We'll be here.. thanks." She hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Nothing. They are in the elevator and will arrive in a few minutes." Leo shrinks from the door and whimpers. "Leo, it's alright. Mr. Wilson is very nice. You'll like him, I promise." The doorbell rings. Heather rolls her eyes and looks at the door. "You live here Steve. It's open." The door opens and Steve walks through, holding a bunch of boxes.

"Hey buddy. How you doin'?" He asks Leo.

"I'm healing. I'll be able to get started soon," Leo answers simply. Steve looks to Heather for explanation, but all she gives him is a shake of the head. A thud interrupts the trio's thoughts.

"Hey Cap. Why didn't I take the lighter stuff?" The new voice surprises Leo, even though he knew of the guest. It sounds different from Steve's. Steve walks back out and drags in a few much larger stacked boxes. "Thank you."

Leo looks at the new person with curiosity. He's about as tall as Steve, but the similarity stops there. His skin is much darker than the pair Leo's living with. His hair is short and the same color as his skin, if not almost black. His brown eyes spot Leo and he smiles.

"Hey bud. You must be Leo," Sam says, walking closer. Leo backs up behind Heather's leg. "Uh, sorry if I-"

"No no Sam. He's just new to this. It isn't you." Heather stoops down and turns to face Leo. "Leo, this is Sam Wilson, Steve's friend. He's one of Steve's teammates." Leo looks back at Sam, who is squatting as well. Leo walks over to Sam.

"You're.." Sam looks confused at Leo's intense stare. But then Leo lays a hand on his cheek and Sam understands.

"People come in different colors. But I'm no different than Heather or Steve," Sam says, chuckling. Leo smiles a tiny bit.

"Hey Sam, a little help?" Sam stands up.

"You're the super soldier." Heather takes Leo's hand and leads him to his room.

"Now, time to pack away some stuff."

"Pack away..?" Leo asks.

"We'll use this box and put your toys and books into it. Then we'll put it on the couch so it is out of the way when the big stuff is taken apart for storage. Here," Heather picks up a book as an example and puts it in the box. "Like that."

"Okay.." Leo and Heather finish putting the LEGOs and other toys in the box. Leo carries the Ugly Duckling book himself as they walk to the living room. All the boxes are in the space behind the couch. Heather sets the box on the floor.

"Do you guys need me?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, we could use you." Heather looks to Leo.

"Will you be alright by yourself while I help the guys out?" Leo looks at his box of stuff and nods. "Great. You can practice reading, or build something.. ooh! You can play with Captain Ryan. How fun is that?"

"Okay.."

"Just stay here, alright. Stay at the couch."

"Okay Heather." Heather sends him a smile and then leaves to help the guys. Leo fidgets for a second before hopping off the couch onto the floor. 'I shouldn't sit on the couch,' he tells himself.

* * *

"Okay guys, what are we starting with?" Heather asks.

She is assigned to stripping the bed as the guys dismantle the dresser and shelf. Then they box away the bed as well and the sheets go to the laundry room. Sam rolls up the rug and Steve takes the curtains down. Heather had gone to bring Leo to see. She finds him with the Ugly Duckling book out.

He's staring at the picture where the little duckling is being teased by the more pretty ducklings. It doesn't seem like he's done anything else. "Hey Leo, we are ready to start painting. You want to help?"

"Uh.. not really." Heather sits next to him and slowly closes the book. "I guess I could help out."

"That's the spirit. C'mon." They walk back and the newspaper is all spread out on the floor. There are two cans of blue paint and an array of brushes to choose from. Leo doesn't pick one up, so Sam chooses a little brush and hands it to him.

"You make the first stroke Leo," Steve says. He helps him dip his brush into the paint. Leo looks at the bare wall and back at the paint on his brush.

"This is your room Leo," Heather encourages. Leo walks over to the wall and presses his brush to it. He pulls it down, making a blue smear on the white. He looks at the color. He smiles.

"My room.." He moves the brush so it makes an 'L'. Next to it, he makes an uppercase 'E'. Finally, although lopsided, he forms an 'O'. He looks at his hand and sees the bandage. "Heather?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Can you.. paint my hand?"

"Say 'May I,' Leo," Steve says. Leo blushes and corrects himself.

"Sure Leo." Heather takes the brush and paints over his palm and fingers. Leo looks at the color for a moment before slapping it on the wall next to his name.

"My room." He claimed it. He owns it. His room. He looks at Heather. Then he turns back to the wall and smacks it again with glee. Another three fingered hand print stays on the wall. Leo smiles at his handiwork. Heather cleans the paint off his hand and then they all start painting. There was no pattern they were going for. They just put paint on the walls. Sam would splatter it, Heather would go wild, Steve would draw hidden pictures, and Leo.. Leo would make sure nothing touched his signature. There is a half and inch of white around his handprint and letters, but he doesn't care. He took that part and fills all the other spots blue.

When they are done with the first coat, everyone has bright blue on them somewhere. Heather gives Leo another bath and Sam finds a spot to sleep for the night. Due to his room needing to dry, Leo was to crash in the living room, on the couch. Heather tucks him in and stays by him.

"Sam is nice.." Leo says, falling asleep.

"Yeah, he is isn't he."

"Is everybody as nice as him?"

"No. Unfortunately there are bad people out there."

"Like Master Splinter?"

"Yeah Leo.. Like Splinter."

"..Heather?" Leo asks when she starts to get up.

"Yes Leo?"

"Are the other people that live in the other 'partments nice?" Heather doesn't know a lot of the other residents, but she has interacted with a few.

"Uh, yes. I'm sure they are nice people," she answers. Leo nods and closes his eyes. "I love you buddy." Leo doesn't answer. Heather smiles sadly and kisses his forehead.

The moment Leo hears Heather's door close, he scoots off the couch and onto the floor. He then curls up and manages sleep.

* * *

The next day was solely for fixing up the room. The two guys finished up the second and final coat of paint in the morning while Heather fixed up a large breakfast for the workers. Leo watched her. He would have helped, but his injuries from before keep his mouth shut.

Heather calls the painters over and Sam sits next to Leo. He gets a small conversation going and he tells him about his job as the Falcon. Leo is amazed at how Sam can fly and mentions Donnie. But further questions concerning his brothers makes him grow quiet.

Soon, the plates are cleared and Heather watches Space Heroes with Leo and checks his wounds as the men unpack the new furniture. Heather quietly calls for Steve to get the camera and he snaps some photos of Leo watching, his face mimicking that of a child on Christmas.

The paint is dry and everything is organized and unpacked by lunch. Heather checks Leo's wounds again and decides his burn will be okay, as long as he doesn't bump it and give the elbow rest. He listens and watches Sam as he takes his turn as lunch maker. The air is cheery and light-hearted. The only sourness in the moment is Leo's wounds and his reluctance to participate. He cracks a smile a few times, but mainly holds his face in a stoic expression.

Then comes the hard part. Heather brings Leo into his room. She sits on the bare wood floor and opens her notebook. She has a rectangle drawn out. An extra line on one wall for his window and a 'D' for the door in the corner. A list of all the furniture is off to the side. They spend the next hour picking out where everything will go. Then she hands it to Sam and he tells Steve what to drag into the room first. Leo and Heather stay in a corner, out of the way while they piece together Leo's white dresser. They had chosen a short stool to stay in his room so he can reach higher places. Then the shelf comes in and is set in its spot. The bed is next. It has a white head board and a small step attached to the side. The mattress is set on top of the frame. Heather gets up and makes the bed. Then Leo sits on top, moving around.

"Do you like it?" Heather asks. Leo looks at the Space Heroes logo in big letters below him. He nods, smiling. His room is Space Heroes themed. They didn't pick out a rug, so the floor stays bare. But a chair is sat in the corner and a small table is set up next to it.

Then Steve brings in the decorations. Heather shows Leo the surprise she bought. It's an array of Space Heroes posters. They put them up around the room. But nothing covers the signature and handprints on the wall. Then the lamp is set up on the table and a clock is hung on the wall above the door. His toys are brought in and put away. Heather hangs the Captain Ryan curtains and looks at Leo.

He had fallen asleep under the lamp light. It was pretty late and they worked all day. She noticed he was smiling with the light shining directly on his face. 'That's right,' Heather tells herself, 'turtles love sunning themselves. The light helped him fall asleep.' She shuts the light off and picks up the sleepy turtle-boy. She tucks him in his new bed to sleep.

* * *

 **He's getting there. And he has a vulnerable moment when he fell asleep under the lamp light. Aww!**

 **There will be interaction with his brothers next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has been awhile. But, I have two chapters for you this time. Hope you like them!**

 **(PS, I am definitely going through this and revising when I'm done with the story.)**

* * *

Leo is bouncing on his new bed as Heather sets up the computer on top of his dresser. It gives the best view of the room. "Just wait until Mikey sees this place!" Leo says.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be very excited," Heather agrees, getting a message from Donnie. She types back saying Leo wants to show them something. Then she brings up the video. The three turtles appear on the screen and yell out Heather's name in greeting. "Hey guys."

"Where's Leo? Is something wrong?" Raph asks. Heather smiles as he tries to cover his soft behavior with a tough act. Heather moves back and away and Mikey gasps as he sees the room.

"Dude, your room!" He yells, "It's huge!"

"No.. no it isn't," Leo says, feeling modest.

"It looks awesome. You deserve it." Donnie looks at Leo a little closer, from the screen, "What happened to your hand?" Leo looks at his hand that is still wrapped and starts to tear up.

"I- I tried helping.." Leo says as Heather puts an arm around his shell.

"It's my fault guys. I should have been up sooner," Heather admits, "He tried making breakfast before he was ready."

"Is he okay?" Mikey asks, his bright blue eyes shining with tears, ready to spill if his brother is in pain.

"Yes Mikey, he's okay. He's getting stronger everyday. Aren't you Leo?" Leo looks up and nods. "It's just a cut. He'll heal up."

"I had a, burn too. From the stove.. but it healed, see-" Leo was in the middle of showing Donnie his elbow when he looks up and freezes.

"What is it Leo?" Heather asks. She follows his gaze to past the other turtles. Splinter is lurking in the shadows of the doorway. "Leo, look at me.." Heather turns Leo's head away from the screen, "He can't hurt you, he doesn't know where you are," she assures calmly. She motions for Raph to move over a little. He complies, blocking Leo's view of Splinter.

"So, bro, how's life topside?" Raph asks. Leo sniffs.

"Fine.. how's sewer life?" This was a usual conversation they'd have.

"Well, since you left, we've been given chores around the house."

"But as long as you are happy, I'll clean the whole sewer!" Mikey says. Leo scoffs at that, not believing his little brother. "I'm serious Leo. Besides, it can be fun at times."

"What, finding different ways to splash us when washing dishes?"

"Maybe.." Mikey says innocently. Leo starts to stand up.

"You guys shouldn't have to do that. I'll be over in a minute. Then-"

"Whoa whoa, you aren't going anywhere. We don't mind."

"But Master-"

"Dad isn't treating us like he treated you. He just understood that we were, spoiled."

".. Oh," Leo says, taking in Donnie's words. Heather helps him sit down again. Leo looks around his room. "Now I'm the spoiled one.."

"Leo, you deserve-"

"Raph, can you please turn off the video," Heather says. Leo is looking at Splinter again. And Splinter is glaring dangerously at Leo. "I think Leo needs some sleep."

"..Okay. Bye Leo!"

"Bye Leo. Talk later 'kay?"

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest. That wound needs to be cleaned-"

"Donnie!" The other two yell.

Donnie sighs, "Bye Leo. We love you bro." Leo smiles shyly.

"..I love you all, too." The screen goes blank. Leo's smile fades to a stoic expression.

"Leo," Heather tries, "Want to talk about it?" Leo shakes his head. "Okay. I'm here for you. You only have to ask." Heather gets up and leaves his door open.

* * *

That night, Heather paces in her room. Leo refused to do anything. He sat on his floor or in the kitchen all day. He wouldn't sit on the couch, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't even eat. Heather's worried. She had put him to bed a few moments ago and he didn't want to read a bedtime story.

She walks back over to talk to him, to find him on the ground with his blanket. She watches him shiver on the floor and sadly comes to realize that there is nothing she can do to convince him otherwise unless she understands why.

'Why does he keep holding onto that part of his life?' Heather walks back to her room and tries to sleep.

* * *

Leo can still see him. That glare, his hatred. He'd find him if he messed up. He would hurt him again. Heather can't protect him. She'll get hurt too.

This is all a fake. A mask for what he truly is. He isn't a spoiled little boy in a secluded apartment. He's a slave, to serve his master. As simple as that.

He can't claim anything as his. He's lucky he got to keep his blanket. So Leo huddles in the corner of the room, watching the window until he's too tired to stay awake.

* * *

That morning, Heather got up earlier. She went to the living room and stretched. As she was finishing up, Leo walks in, looking terrible. "Hey buddy, you alright?"

"Yeah.. I just uh.."

"Not a morning person?" Heather suggests. Leo nods. 'He's acting different. More reserved.'

"Did someone make breakfast?" Leo asks. Heather shakes her head. Leo turns to the kitchen immediately.

"Why don't we make it together," Heather says quickly, "And let's start simple, cereal. Does that sound good?"

"Sure.. I guess." Heather gets out the bowls and cereal from the top cabinets. Leo finds the spoons. They leave a bowl and spoon for Steve when he wakes up and Leo insists he pour the cereal for both of them.

"I'll assist," Heather compromises. She acts as Leo's second hand and holds the bottom of the box. Leo gives Heather a generous amount, but only a little for himself. "Leo, you must be hungry."

"Not really. We had a lot when Mr. Wilson was here," he brushes off.

".. True," Heather says. But she knows it's only a cover up. She pours the milk since it is heavy and they walk to the dining room. But Leo almost sits on the floor, not a chair. Heather takes his bowl and sets it on the table. He hesitates before sitting next to her.

"So, Leo," Heather says as Leo stirs his bowl, "What would you like to do today? Want to learn to read a little?"

Leo looks up before ducking his head again, ".. a servant doesn't read, miss.." Heather wants to remind him that he is no servant, but his detachment from her makes her stop. Telling him off will make him worse.

"Okay, well, what about watching Space Heroes? There's another episode on soon."

Heather can see Leo is struggling with his answer. "No thank you, miss. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Leo nods, hesitantly. "Well, I won't force you to do anything." Heather eats in silence as Leo tries to hold back from having too much.

"May I be excused?" He asks. Heather looks at his bowl. The cereal is mostly gone, but the marshmallows are all present.

"Yes Leo, what will you be doing?"

"The bed needs to be made. Excuse me." Leo gets up and walks off. Heather thinks about this as she finishes eating and clears their bowls. She puts them in the sink after cleaning out Leo's into the trash can. When Leo arrives back in the kitchen and finds a wash cloth in the sink, it dawns on her.

'Leo didn't use his bed.' Heather goes directly to her bedroom. Her bed is made as neat as a little seven year old with one good hand could do.

"Is it alright?" Leo asks behind her. Heather looks at him. He's expecting her to scold him for his poor job.

"Uh, yes Leo. It's alright. But you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. But I couldn't do Captain Rogers'. His is already made."

"He does that when he gets up. I just leave mine messy until I go to bed the next night," Heather explains, covering her confusion. 'He _had_ to?'

"I'll clean the kitchen now."

"No no, Leo. I think we should-" Heather looks up, but he's already gone.

* * *

Steve walks through the door after the day of training. Heather is sitting in the living room, her head in her hands. He sets his jacket on its hook by the door and goes over to her. He sees she's in distress.

He squats in front of her and takes her hands away from her face. She isn't crying, but she's close to it. Heather looks up at him with shiny eyes. "He isn't- he isn't doing very well Steve.." She admits, "It's been nearly a week since we called his brothers and- he just pushes farther away. I don't know what to do-"

"Heather, we'll push through this. He's going to be alright, you'll see. Now where is he?"

"He's-" Heather takes a gulp of oxygen before continuing, "He's in the laundry room again. We help him get a room that is his, that no one can take from him, and he sees that rat one time.." Heather shakes, "And he's worse than his first day! He doesn't want to do anything but clean or cook," Heather looks at Steve and lowers her voice, "His hand has been healed since Thursday, but I'm hesitant to tell him. I don't want him to get any ideas. ..I'm losing him Steve. Everyday I'm losing him." Steve pulls her into a hug.

"You can do this. You care for him, that's good. It isn't you, Heather. He's going through something," Steve assures her. Heather lets a few tears run down her cheeks onto Steve's shirt, but nothing else.

In the hallway, Leo heard Heather. He didn't hear how his hand was doing, but the rest was very clear to him. He was hurting Heather. He didn't want to, but if he messes up, Master Splinter will hurt him, somehow. 'Or he'll hurt my brothers.' Leo shudders at the thought. 'Heather will understand. I learned to.'

* * *

 **Aand scared slave Leo is back. Don't worry, he won't be there for long. Just read the next one and see what happens.**

 **Hey Crystal Violeta, when I revise it, will I be able to add the first six chapters of your story up? Or should readers still go to your story to see them? I wouldn't change anything and I promise to say you wrote them. Just a thought and it is going to be a while until I revise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like I said, next chapter is up quickly.**

 **So, Heather is trying to process what Leo's doing.**

* * *

Leo gets up early and goes to the kitchen. His hand was no longer wrapped up, as he had found out on his own that it was healed enough to use. He had learned how using the stove was a bad idea. So, he brings a stool over to the cupboard and gets out the dishes and cereal. He pours it, spilling a little. He puts the cereal away and takes out the milk. It's lighter than before, but some of the creamy goodness sloshes out of the bowls.

He closes the fridge after putting the container away. Then he carries them to the table and places them in front of chairs. He takes out a third bowl and puts the spilled milk and cereal pieces from the countertop into it using his hand.

Heather walks in not much later. She finds a bowl for her and Steve at the table and Leo sitting on the floor by the wall. In his bowl, he has a meager portion compared to what was set out for the super soldiers. Heather is hesitant to sit down. She has a feeling every time she does so, she's fueling whatever makes Leo do this.

But she does sit and eat the cereal, looking over at Leo periodically. He sees her eating and starts himself. There was more milk in his bowl than cereal, so it had become soggy. But he doesn't complain.

"May I be excused?" He asks timidly. Heather looks at him.

"Of course you are." Leo stands up and walks past her to the kitchen, "I was hoping you'd sit at the table today," she comments, making Leo freeze in his spot. But he walks away after a second. The dish is washed and put in the cupboard. He goes to the bedrooms next.

His room is kept tidy, since no one uses it anymore. He walks past Steve's, since he was still sleeping. A rough battle took place the day before and left the soldier winded. Leo pushes Heather's door open, and is struck dumb.

The bed is made with army precision. The books are all on her shelf. Not a paper was out of place on her desk. The whole room practically sparkles. Leo looks for something to do, but closes the door again, not finding anything.

He walks back to the kitchen, where Heather was washing her bowl. "I can do that," Leo says. Heather just smiles at him, a hint of sadness showing through.

"I am though. Why don't you go to the living room and find a movie to watch. There isn't much to do today," Heather suggests. Leo walks over to the living room and sits on the floor. He waits for her to come over and hands her the disc folder for her to pick. Heather sighs and picks it up. While she looks through them, Leo glances at the door Steve leaves everyday.

"What's through there?" He asks. Heather follows his gaze to the door. She feels a glimmer of hope that he didn't ask permission to speak.

"Well Leo, that's the front door. Out there is where the apartment ends. There's a hallway with other doors and then the stairs or elevator to go to the first level, and then out into the street," Heather says.

"So, the hallway isn't home?" Leo clarifies.

"No Leo, the hallway is not home. Inside is home. Other people live in apartments in the other doors outside."

"Oh, okay."

"How about we watch-"

"Miss? May I use the restroom?" Leo asks suddenly. Heather stares at the movie she picked.

"Yes you may Leo." The turtle gets up and walks away. Heather feels like she's going to break down, but she tells herself she can do this.

Leo walks into the bathroom and relieves himself quickly. Then he washes his hands, drying them on the towel. He looks at his reflection. 'She doesn't understand!' He screams at himself, 'Nobody does. Only Master and I understand. This is my life. I have to live with it.' Leo walks out and sees Steve come out of his room. "Your cereal is in the dining room," Leo states.

Steve looks at him and nods sleepily. Leo walks to the now open door, but finds it in perfect order, like Heather's. He nearly stomps his foot in irritation. He corrects a few spots on the bed that the weary soldier forgot, but can't do much else.

He walks back through the hallway and stops as he sees Steve and Heather on the couch, watching whatever movie she picked. Leo takes this moment to walk into the laundry room. He starts a load and then curls up with his blanket in the corner. 'I don't belong even here,' he says, looking around the small room, 'Master always had me sleep outside, in the sewer. I couldn't sleep in the house.'

* * *

When the day was done and Leo had finished washing the evening dishes, he walked to the laundry room and sat on the floor. "Good night-" Heather said, turning into his room. But no one was there. She turns on her heel and sees Leo in the laundry room, "..Leo."

"Mmhm," he nods, curling up. He hears Heather sigh and close her room door. When he's sure she's fast asleep, he gets up and walks to the front door. He's never been outside the apartment. He's only been this far.

But he reaches up and turns the knob. He pulls the door open and looks outside. The hallway has carpet and doors lined the walls at equal distance. He looks at the difference between the wood in the apartment and the carpet of the hall. Then he takes a step outside, and then another. He closes the door behind him and wraps himself in his blanket.

'Right where I belong,' he tells himself as he falls asleep.

* * *

Steve wakes up in the early hours of the morning. For some reason, sleep has been playing tricks on him. He walks of his room and is a little surprised to not see Leo through the open laundry room door. He checks the Space Heroes room and doesn't see him. He quickly looks in the kitchen, dining, and living area. But he's not there. Steve frets a little, not knowing where the turtle boy could be.

He learns from his past mistake and carefully opens Heather's door. She's alone, sleeping with her sheets tangled about her form. He closes it and runs a hand through his hair. Leo can't be in the bathroom, the door's open. Steve checks the living room again, even looking under the couch and behind the tv. No little green boy.

Steve turns around at a small sound. He looks at the front door. It moves again, like something brushed against it. He goes over to it and opens the door cautiously. Leo has his shell to the door, wrapped in the blue blanket. Steve sees how he's fast asleep. He leaves the door open ajar and wakes up Heather.

She blinks at him and then looks at the clock. "Steve-"

"It's Leo," he states. Heather wakes up instantly and follows him to the front door. "I don't understand it," Steve says, as Heather looks at Leo's sleepy form. She kneels down next to him.

"I do," she picks him up gently, "He was forced to sleep outside his previous home, in the sewer," she whispers as she brings him over to the couch, "He asked earlier if outside that door was home, and I told him no. Now I know why he asked."

"I'll ask the neighbors if they went out last night. Although we didn't hear anything, screaming and such," Steve says, understanding the fact that Leo is different.

".. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to talk to him in the morning. This ends now." Heather stands up with Leo in her arms and walks back to his room. She looks down at him and sees a fragile little boy. 'But he's strong. He's gone through so much. He can and will overcome this.'

She lays him on his bed and tucks him in. Kissing his forehead, she walks out and closes the door. Then she goes back to her room to get a little bit more sleep in before morning.

* * *

Leo is sitting on a dining room chair in the open space of the main room. Heather is on an identical chair across from him. He's looking down, averting his eyes from her concerned gaze. He was quite surprised to find himself in his room that morning. Even more surprised when both Heather and Steve were up before him, breakfast was made, and there was nothing to clean. And everything that could be done, like a load of laundry, was put out of his reach. So he had to listen when Heather set up the chairs they are now sitting in.

"Um, if you excuse me," Leo says softly, getting up from his chair, "I need to-"

"Leo, sit," Heather commands. She's using a tone that sent across the message that she wouldn't take no for an answer. So he gets back on his chair and puts his hands in his lap. He looks like a little boy that just broke his mother's favorite vase.

"W-What is this about?" He asks. Heather scoots her chair a little closer and bends down to his level.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks. Leo looks away. "Okay.. Leo, I'm going to ask you a question and then you are going to give me the truthful answer. Understand?"

"I understand," Leo says, not making eye contact. Heather moves his chin so both pairs of blue eyes are looking at each other.

"How did you feel when you saw Splinter in the video?" Heather asks carefully. Leo's eyes widen and tries to move his head away so Heather doesn't see his tears, but she doesn't let him. She keeps a firm grip without hurting him. "Leo, answer me."

Leo sniffles and tears form little pools where her hand touches his skin. Heather looks into his eyes.

"Were you scared?" Leo nods. "Did you feel.. guilty?" Leo shakes his head. "Leo," Heather releases his head, "talk to me, please. I want to help you."

".. I-" Leo looks up before ducking his head again, "I'm scared that if-f I- mess up.. he'll-"

"Leo, he doesn't know where you are."

"But he finds me, somehow. At- At night." Heather listens more intently at this. "I wake up and he's in my room. He c-curses me, telling me I'm s-screw up, a slave. I don't deserve anything you give me. That I don't deserve my name, for I am no lion." Leo wipes the tears he's crying, "And then I blink a few times, and he's gone. You aren't around at night so he says whatever he wants."

Heather looks for an explanation, "Leo, does he ever hurt you, physically?" Leo shakes his head. "I see. So it is only verbal, no other interaction?" Leo nods, not understanding what she is getting at. "Leo, you are having nightmares. Splinter has never been here."

"But- it felt so real.." Leo defends.

"They often do. But there are ways to conquer them."

"How?" Heather smiles, hoping it's progress.

"I'll show you when it's bed time. But for today, let's not do any work. Since," Heather looks around briefly, "There doesn't look like there is much to do." Leo chuckles a little bit. "I'll get a book or two and we can read, okay?"

"And then watch Space Heroes?" Leo asks. Heather smiles a little bit and nods.

* * *

 **Not solved yet. Heather has a secret weapon.**

 **What do you think it is?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, due to a guest asking to further the story, I just HAD to. Plus, I already had it typed out.**

 **Now, this chapter is not suggesting anything. A note for those that, I don't know, get an idea about it. No.**

* * *

Heather and Leo pick up his room. He had been a little hesitant to play and read all day, but he trusts Heather. He knows that if she says she knows a way to protect him, then she does. She's never lied to him.

They did use the kitchen once, to make a batch of cookies. They each took a few and saved the rest for Steve. Heather showed Leo how to dunk the cookie in her cup of milk. They watched a rerun of Space Heroes and he learned how to read better.

Now it is evening and a little being called Nervousness is starting to grow in Leo's stomach. He knows what will no doubt come tonight, but with his trust in Heather, he keeps it from controlling him. "Heather? What is the secret you were going to tell me?" He asks.

"Let's get you ready for bed first," Heather says. Leo brushes his teeth, goes to the bathroom, and picks out his pj bottoms. Heather hands him the top that goes with it and he shrugs it over his shell, muttering in his head how it itches. When he's all ready with his blanket, Heather leads him over to his bed. "The trick, is that you aren't alone," she finally says, "Would you like it if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Really? That will work?" Leo asks, sitting on the covers. He doesn't believe her.

"Yep. Whenever you have a nightmare, you'll wake up, see me, and know it wasn't real. Then, the nightmares will go away."

"Wow! Wait.. what if you are in the nightmare?"

"You can wake me up. Then we can read a book or sing a song." Leo smiles faintly. He snuggles up to Heather's chest, curling his legs up. She kisses his forehead and nods to Steve to turn the lights off.

* * *

" _Stupid! Selfish! Spoiled little boy!" Splinter yells. Leo cowers in the corner and tries to block out the sound._

"No, no no.." He whimpers. He sits up, looking around. He's in his room, not a corner in a dark room. Master Splinter isn't there. But he can't stop his heart from racing. Then he looks down at the hand that was wrapped around him. Heather is next to him, in reality. He takes a few deep breaths. 'Heather's here. It wasn't real.' He lays back down and once his head touches the pillow, he falls back asleep, the nightmares being vanquished.

* * *

"So Leo, how did you sleep?" Steve asks the next morning. Leo is picking at his cereal, at the table.

"I had a nightmare," he answers, "But Heather was there. So, I was safe," he adds. Heather smiles and continues to eat. "Can I learn to read the monkey book today?"

"Yes, Leo. We'll go through that book. But we aren't going through all the books again, just a few chapters," Heather says, hearing Leo start to groan. 'This is going better. I can see he is expressing more. Even if it is disdain, at least it's something.'

Steve leaves to the Avengers HQ as Heather and Leo wash the dishes together. Then the pair sit at the couch and cuddle, watching a Disney movie. Leo doesn't have much experience with moving pictures, so he'll watch anything Heather sets in front of him. And she knows that Disney is kid appropriate. Although, one downside to watching with Leo is that he sometimes asks a question in the middle and Heather has to pause the movie to answer. And when the movie is done, Leo spends that time to talk about what he liked, didn't like, who his favorite character is, why, and a barrage of more questions that Heather may not even know the answer to.

Leo walks to his room and picks out the Curious George book and brings it to Heather. She helps him with reading and, again, answering any questions that he may have on the English language. 'I thought Donnie would be the curious one, but compared to Leo..' Heather realizes that Leo may not have had the same experiences as Donnie did. He didn't get to do anything, so he had all that curiosity stored up, waiting to be used. This propels Heather to be even more patient with him.

They have lunch and finish off the cookies that Steve didn't eat. Heather takes out some crayons that came when they set up the room and they color a little bit at the table. Leo looks at his blue crayon and then picks up a green one. He draws himself next to Heather, holding his blanket. Then on his other side, he draws Captain Ryan. Heather sketches Leo drawing, a happy smile on his beak. They hang the pictures with their signatures on his wall and clean up.

Then Leo insists that they call the guys. Heather doesn't think that is a good idea, but he says that he wants to see them. "What if you see him?" Heather asks.

"Well, you will be here, right? And he isn't." Heather marvels at his bravery and sets the computer up. Donnie is the only one that can talk, since the others are either sleeping, Mikey, or doing a chore, Raph. Leo decides to impress Donnie with what he can read. He isn't up to Donnie's level yet, Donnie _is_ a genius.

"It was great to see you pro-gressing Leo. How are you feeling?" Donnie asks, struggling at the big word.

"Better. I can walk okay, my hand feels better, and I don't have nightmares anymore." Donnie looks at Heather briefly and she mouths 'Splinter.'

"Well, I'll tell the guys that you called. They'll be sure to be here next time," Donnie says.

"Bye Donnie!" Leo waves. Donnie waves back and turns off the video. "I miss them.." Leo says.

"When it gets warmer out, then maybe we can see them sometime. If he ever lets them out."

"Or you could go get them. They can live here, with us," Leo pleads. Heather strokes his head.

"It doesn't work that way. There isn't enough room up here for six people. The moment that it doesn't look like he's treating them well, then I'll go down. But until then, things will have to work out for the best."

"Okay."

They find another movie and Leo draws doodles on a page while they watch. This one doesn't capture his interest that much, there isn't a lot of fighting. But afterwards, they look out the window and Heather points out different buildings that she knows of.

Finally it is supper time. Leo eats and talks at the same time, trying to tell Steve, who came home, all about the day. He even repeated his question about having his brothers live at the apartment, but Steve answer mimics Heather's.

"Alright Leo, time for bed." Heather helps him get ready and then turns off the light.

"You don't have to stay in here tonight Heather," Leo says.

"Why not?"

"You said if I see you are here with me, then the nightmares will go away. I should be fine now."

"Leo, are you sure?" Heather asks. She knows that he misinterpreted her meaning. She meant that night, not the rest of his life. But he assures her that he'll be okay tonight. So, Heather leaves the door ajar and goes to her room. She leaves it open a little as well, taking a guess to what might happen, "I'm here if you need me."

"Okay," Leo says from his room, "Good night!"

"Good night Leo." Heather climbs in bed and reads for a little out of one of her books. Then she sets it aside and turns the lamp off.

* * *

Heather is roused by panting and a small whimper. Shaky hands fumble for a knob and then they push the already open door further. A being crawls up onto the bed and curls up next to her. She cracks an eye open and sees Leo, shivering as he tries to go back to sleep. She lifts the covers up for him and he crawls under, pressing as close as he can to her.

"I wanna sweep with you.. is dat okay?" He asks, petrified.

"Yes. That's perfectly okay, Leo. Go back to sleep. It was just a dream." Leo closes his eyes, only to open them again. "Can you read to me?"

"I don't have any of your books," Heather points out, half asleep herself.

"What about this one?" Leo asks, holding up a book from her side table. She looks at it and then pushes herself up.

"I guess a chapter wouldn't hurt," she admits opening the book to where she saved it. She begins to read the thick book, softly, so she can lull Leo to sleep. She's thankful that the part she stopped at is not a fight scene, for that alone could give him nightmares. But after reading through the page, she looks down and sees he is fast asleep.

'He has nightmares, and being around me when they happen makes them go away. But he needs a permanent solution. Something to stop them, not assure him that they aren't real,' Heather yawns, 'A problem for tomorrow.'

* * *

 **Cuddle buddies! I don't ever remember doing this with my parents, but I can imagine Mikey asking his brothers if he can stay with one of them. (From loads of pictures I've found about it.) But this is Leo. And yes, he is a little boy, so it makes sense.**

 **So, what do you think the final solution should be? And what shows them this?**

 **FYI, this is one of the problems they go through. I've seen a 'Leo's Fear' Headcannon and am planning on using it. Also, he is a tot mutant, in an apartment. What do you think will happen?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I wrote this whole thing this morning. Thanks to a word war with a friend on Facebook. I hope you like it?**

 **PLEASE read the A/N at the bottom. I need feedback.**

* * *

"You've been having nightmares, Leo?" Raph asks, always looking out for him. Leo had called up when Heather was preoccupied with helping Steve look for his mysterious friend. He was hoping to talk to all of them, but only Raph answered.

"Yeah, but whenever I'm around Heather at night, they go away," Leo defends, trying to change the subject, "So, I'm alright."

"You know that won't work forever, Leo. What about when you get big? She won't treat you like a kid then." Leo internally cringes at how right Raph is.

"Maybe they'll go away by then," he suggests. A silence comes between them. Leo averts his eyes from Raph so it doesn't feel awkward. Raph clears his throat and reverts back to their 'filler question.'

"Anything else happening topside?"

"I've been watching Space Heroes," Leo answers. Raph groans.

"Mikey had found it after you mentioned it before. It looks so annoying!" Leo wants to object, but the mention of his younger brother brings a question to mind.

"Where is Mikey? I didn't see him last time I called."

"Yeah, um.." Raph stalls. Leo suddenly becomes worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing's wrong. Mikey's just been sleeping in. The shell head makes us do most of the chores."

"Uh Raph?" Leo asks, getting more nervous, "It's in the middle of the day." Raph stares at Leo and then sighs.

"He's sick, Leo. Donnie says he's got something like the flu and it won't go away."

"..How long has he had it?"

"About a week, Donnie realized it after you last called. You know, when only he was around?" Leo squirms in his spot.

"C-Can I see him? Can you move the computer so I can see him?"

"Donnie told me that only he should see Mikey. He doesn't want it to spread. But he'll get better." Leo nods numbly. "I was really hoping to start training with everybody."

Leo looks up at that, "Training? What kind of training?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I am the only one that is even starting now. They have to wait-"

"What are you talking about?" Leo repeats.

"Ninja training. Dad said when we reach a certain age, we would learn how to be ninjas. You know, to protect us from the world." Raph looks at Leo's face as he tries to process it all, "Was he ever going to teach you?"

"I don't think so.." Leo says, "Well, have fun and work hard. Tell Mikey to get better soon."

"Will do. I love ya."

"I love you too." Leo exits out of the video and closes the computer. He stands up and walks out of his room. "Heather!?" He calls. Heather comes running.

"Yeah, Leo? What is it?" Leo had been holding back, being strong for himself, but at the question, a few tears fall.

"It's Mikey.." he says, "Mikey's sick and he can't leave his room."

"How do you know?" Heather looks into the room and sees her laptop on his bed, "You called? On your own?"

"I wanted to talk to at least one of them. Raph said-"

"Leo, let's sit down," Heather guides him down the rest of the hallway. He reaches up, asking silently if she would hold him. She complies and he moves his head so he can hear her heartbeat. She walks past the table and sits down on the couch where Steve is positioned with his laptop.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Mikey, the youngest, is sick. Leo, did Raph say what he sickness had?"

"Uh, he said it is some kind of flu.. Heather, can you go down and help him feel better? Like you helped me?"

"I don't know. Steve goes off to work and there is no one to watch you. Plus, I don't think he will like me being down there again."

"But we have Skype. You can ask him. He'll do anything for Mikey. He loves Mikey," Leo tries. Heather sighs, smiling at him warmly.

"I'll see what I can do. But, again, you wouldn't have anyone to watch you." Leo looks down and fidgets in his spot.

"I could go.. with?" Heather is stunned by the suggestion.

"Leo, I don't think you are ready to face him again. And I don't know what he'd do if he saw you."

"I need to overcome this fear. You told me that. I want to try."

* * *

Heather had gone to her room and taken her laptop with her. "Splinter," she says, once he appears on the screen. The rat stares at her, menacingly.

"What do you want?"

"I heard that your youngest is sick," she says, getting right to the point.

"Yes, Michelangelo is ill. But Donatello is treating him."

"Donnie may be a genius kid, but there is a lot about medicine that he doesn't know," Heather says, keeping the threatening tone out of her voice. Splinter looks behind him at the entrance to Mikey's room. "I can help."

"Only to help him. Nothing else. And you will not take any of my sons this time. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I do. One thing though."

"What?" He growls.

"..Leo is coming with. He has no one to watch him while I am gone." Splinter's face scrunches up into a ball of fury. "You have to promise that you will not harm him. He can see Mikey, and his brothers, but you have to stay away."

Splinter looks at Heather for the longest time. If he declines, Heather will have to cancel the deal. He is staking Mikey on this. He huffs, "Fine. He will not be harmed."

"Thank you. We'll be there before supper."

* * *

Leo stands next to the front door. This is his first time out of the apartment building. Heather comes over with her backpack. "You ready?"

"Mmhm," Leo says, nodding. Heather takes the hood of his jacket and flips it up. Leo had no clue why he had to wear clothes, but Heather told him that being a turtle, the weather outside, as it was late winter, would make him sick. And they don't want that. What she didn't tell him is it's also hiding his appearance from people.

Heather holds out her hand and Leo takes it. She opens the door and they step out for a second as she locks it closed. Then she takes up Leo's hand again and they walk down a long hallway and turn a corner into another one. Then they come to a cross roads.

"Do you want to take the stairs, or the elevator?" Heather asks.

"What's an elevator?" Leo asks. Heather explains it as basic and non frightening as she can, but Leo resolves to taking the stairs, just to be safe. So they take a door to the right of the metal doors and walk down three flights of stairs. The front door waits for them, but Heather makes Leo stop.

"I just want to check." Heather makes sure his jacket is zipped, the vest over it is snug, his hood is close to his head, and his boots are laced. Then she smiles at him. "All set."

She pushes open the door and they are met by a blast of freezing air. Leo winces and ducks his head down away from the coldness. Heather leads him to the truck and he sits in the passenger seat. "That's cold," he stutters.

"It would have been colder, if you weren't wearing all of that." Heather starts up the engine and drives down the street. It's the evening, but it's also New York, so there are lights on every building. They aren't even near the skyscrapers, but it's still bright. Leo looks in awe at everything he passes.

Heather finds the river and she parks where Steve did before. She helps Leo out, shielding him from the wind as best she can. They walk down the slope and Leo picks up a chunk of snow in his mittened hand. He looks at it curiously. But when he touches his beak to it, he drops it in surprise.

"That's cold," he mutters. Heather chuckles. They get to the bottom and face the entrance to the sewers. Leo looks at it, remembering everything that happened inside.

"Leo? Will you be okay?" Heather asks. Leo looks up at her and nods. She leads him through the tunnels, coming to the stairs before they know it. Heather quickly shields Leo's eyes.

Right at the base of the stairs is the exact same scene as she saw when she was first here. Leo's blood and chain are on the floor, untouched.

"Leo? Look at me, alright? Don't look at anything but my eyes," Heather instructs. Leo looks up and listens to her as the walk through the entrance.

"Leo?" Raph asks, seeing them instantly. He's seen Leo in his pj's before, but his older brother decked out in full winter gear surprises him. Leo sees his brother run over to him and barely has any time to prepare for impact. His hood falls off. "Leo! It's so good to see you again!"

"But.. we see each other on the computer all the time," Leo says, not understanding.

"I know, but in person. Last time.." The turtles fall silent.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asks. Raph points behind him, at the bedrooms. Heather takes a step forward.

"Splinter is in there right now. With Donnie," Raph adds.

"Can you tell them we are here?" Heather asks. Raph nods and bolts to the others. Heather kneels down and holds Leo's shoulders so he can't look away. "Leo, are you sure?"

"I, I think so.."

"If you feel threatened, or uncomfortable, you have to tell me, okay?" Leo nods. "Good." Donnie comes over and gets right to the point. He leads Heather over to Mikey, telling his symptoms and what he's tried. Leo follows directly behind them, keeping a firm grip on Heather's hand. When they reach the room, Heather gives Leo's hand to Donnie. "Can you stay out here and watch him?" She asks.

Donnie is a little stunned by him needing to watch his older brother, but he still nods. Heather goes into Mikey's room to look at the ill turtle. When they are alone, Donnie pulls Leo into a hug. "I missed you, brother!" He says. Leo returns the gesture.

"I missed you too."

"Is it cold up there? Are you getting enough nutrients?" Donnie asks. Even if it has been a while since he's been injured, Donnie still frets about him. Maybe it's due to what Splinter told them of the topside world.

"It's only cold if I go outside and yes, I'm eating," Leo answers. Donnie insists that he examine Leo to be sure, but by then, Heather comes back out.

"Leo? Would you like to see your brother?" She asks. Leo gulps and looks into the room. Splinter is there, in the corner closest to the bed. He looks at the bed and sees Mikey, his face is pale, but his eyes are still bright. Bright with the anticipation of seeing his brother again.

"Sure," Leo takes Heather's hand and walks with her over to Mikey. "Hey Mikey. How are you feeling?"

"Leo..?" Mikey asks. Leo becomes worried. Mikey sounds terrible.

"Now Mikey, stop fooling around," Heather says. Mikey holds in a laugh.

"I'm just kiddy, bro. I'm fine, really. They say I got a fly-"

"Flu," Heather corrects.

"But I just feel a little dizzy. And warm. But," Mikey sees Leo staring at him. He has the look of an older brother that sees through his younger brother's facade.

"May I talk to Mikey alone, please?" Leo asks. Heather nods and she looks at the rat man that was sitting silently. He too gets up and walks out the door. "Mikey, how are you really feeling?"

Mikey looks at him, but has to look away. His beak starts to tremble and a tear escapes his bright blue eye, "I missed you Leo. I wanted you back here. It, hurt with you gone.. But I don't-" Mikey stops. Leo rubs his arm to comfort him. "I don't want you to get hurt again. I got sick, I don't know why. I just kept thinking of everything."

"Okay, okay.. you'll get better Mikey. I know you will. I look forward to our video chats and miss you when you aren't there."

"Really?" Mikey says, surprise in his voice. Leo nods.

"Really. I do, Mikey. You're my little brother, I could I not?"

"I, I thought, that you liked the up world that you wouldn't, care or think about me anymore.."

"Oh Mikey, I need you guys. I can't do anything without thinking of you." Mikey smiles and some brightness returns to his eyes.

"I love you Leo." Leo risks kissing Mikey on the forehead, like Heather had done so many times to him. Someone walks in and Leo turns around, hoping it is Heather.

But it is Splinter. He glares at the turtle comforting his son. 'It should be me reassuring Mikey, not Leo.' Leo freezes at the image of Splinter in the doorway.

'I'm going to be punished now aren't I? Where's Heather? Is she still here? Did she leave me?' Splinter takes a step into the room and Leo flinches.

"Leo?" Heather calls. Splinter steps to the side and Heather enters the room. "Are you two done?" Leo nods and Heather goes over Mikey's symptoms again and tries to figure out what it is. She prescribes rest and plenty of water. She cautions against giving him to much solid food, otherwise he may throw it up. Donnie takes this all down on paper.

"Thank you Heather. I'll tell you how he's doing when you call next," Donnie says. Leo says goodbye to his two brothers and then walks out with Heather. She can tell he is tense. Splinter follows them out, but at a distance.

"Where's Raph?" Leo says, looking around.

"Raphael is in the dojo," Splinter's voice says, hoping they get out as soon as possible, "but he is busy."

"With what?" Heather asks.

"Training," Leo answers. He walks over to the entrance of the dojo, "Have fun, Raph!" He tells his brother. Raph is in the dojo, practicing a kata. He takes a moment to smile and wave at his brother, then gets back to focusing.

"Raphael must focus on his training," Splinter says again, "I think it is time that you leave." Heather looks at him and slowly directs Leo so he is behind her.

"I agree. C'mon buddy. Let's go home." Heather turns around and keeps Leo in front of her, so she is always between him and Splinter. They reach the stairs and the tension Heather felt come from Leo escalates like crazy when she forgets to cover his eyes. He starts breathing rapidly and is frozen in his spot.

Heather covers his eyes and picks him up. He immediately finds her heartbeat. She walks back to the truck, silently cooing gentle thoughts into his ear.

"I- I couldn't do it Heather," Leo admits, "It was really scary being around him. Being there."

"But you did do it Leo. You were there the whole time," Heather says as she walks up the hill. She sets him on his seat and she gets behind the wheel. "But now it is over." Leo nods, but he is still filled with fear.

"I.. I thought.." Leo looks away from Heather, ashamed, "I didn't mean to! I knew it wasn't true! I couldn't help but think-"

"Think what?" Heather says.

"..That you left me there.. when he came in-I know you would never do that. But I couldn't think of anything else-!" Heather hugs him, stopping his words.

"Fear makes us do weird things Leo. It's okay. I understand. I don't blame you for having those thoughts." She buckles him in and then drives home.

* * *

 **Okay, few questions.**

 **(I fixed some of the dialogue.)**

 **-Also, is there anything that I could improve on, other than /\?**

 **And for non-editing purposes..**

 **-Guess what is coming next! Guess! This is the second R of R &R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another problem arises for the teen that is watching a seven year old mutant turtle boy. Hmm, what could it be?**

 **(Also, Heather realizes something)**

* * *

The next morning, Heather wakes up and sees Leo by her side yet again. 'It's time to figure out this fear problem.' She moves him over onto the pillow, since he had traded it for her shoulder in the middle of the night. Without waking him, she stands up and walks to the kitchen. After a little while, Steve joins her.

"Where's Leo?" He asks, looking around instantly. After having two incidents where Leo was presumed gone, it isn't surprising that he does so.

"In my room. He was tuckered out when we got back. He was terrified," Heather answers. "Coffee?" She hands him a mug.

"So he's like you, huh?" Heather looks at him, waiting for him to answer, "In stressful situations, his body falls asleep to escape?"

"No, he wanted me to read some, and then he cuddled close, on my left side. I fell asleep first."

"..It's interesting how he favors your left so much. His head is always on that side when you pick him up." Heather takes a sip of her water. She wasn't into coffee. Tony ruined whatever small hankering she had for it.

"..You know that instinct most animals have when they are little? Where they learn who their mother is even before they are born because of her heartbeat?" Heather asks. Steve looks at her.

"Sure, I've watched a few channels on animals. What are you getting at?"

"Well, I just think that maybe.. maybe he's gotten used to my heart beat. The heart is on the left side. And his head always finds my chest when I'm near. It's like it reassures him."

"So, he thinks you're his mom?" Steve asks.

Heather laughs, "No. I think it means he trusts me. But more importantly, it means he's dependant of me. ..Steve," Heather says, "Leo thought I had abandoned him when he only saw Splinter enter the room. Only until he saw me did he believe it to be false. It wasn't that he doesn't trust me.." Heather's thoughts fade as she starts to pace around the large room. She weaves around the couch and table, entering the kitchen again.

"What's on your mind, Heather?" Steve says, breaking her concentration.

"He knows that I'll protect him, and yet he is still terrified when I'm right there. I don't understand-"

"That is how fear works," Steve tries.

"No no, it isn't just that. Leo, Leo was safe with me. He wasn't visibly scared then. But when he didn't know if I was still there, he was shaking." Heather looks up at Steve, "He's scared that he won't be able to do anything. That he can't defend himself. That.. that he's always going to be dependant on someone to solve his problems." Heather realizes it.

Leo kept deciding for _himself_ to do something that he wouldn't be comfortable with. He wants to break through on his own, but he doesn't have the ability to.

'Yet,' Heather thinks. "I want to ask him if this is all true. When he wakes up."

"You should probably be there when he does," Steve says. Heather nods and sets her cup down to go back to her room.

* * *

"Hey Leo," Heather says. Leo looks up at her, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"About, seven after nine," Heather answers, looking at the clock. "Are you thirsty?" Leo nods.

"I want some milk," he answers.

"Leo, remember your manners."

"Um, can I have some milk, please?" Heather smiles.

"May..?"

"May I have some milk, please?" Leo corrects.

"Yes, let's get you some milk." They walk to the kitchen and he sits on a stool. "Want to talk about it?" Heather asks as she pours his milk. Leo knows what she means and fear glazes over his eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" He asks. Heather sets his milk down and he grabs it.

"How about why you were scared?"

"Well.. he was there," Leo answers simply.

"I think there is more to it. Leo, were you scared because you couldn't do anything?"

Leo thinks about it, stalling by drinking his milk. "I.. I, couldn't do anything. He's a ninja, Heather. How can I stop him from doing anything? And even if I could, I can't, I know that he is bigger than me."

"Leo, you won't be dependant on me to help you forever. But until then," Heather tilts his head up, "Do you trust me?"

Leo nods right away, "Uh huh."

"Okay, then trust me when I tell you, that you will get over this. Not because someone else protected you, or because it was taken out of the equation. But because you and you alone overcame it."

"I'll try." Heather smiles at the courageous boy before her.

"I'm sure you will," she says.

* * *

"Heather!" Leo yells, running into the living room. He looks around and spots Heather stretching in between the tv and the couch. "Heather, I know!" He says, raising his arms in triumph. Heather just stares at him.

"What do you know Leo?" She asks. He has a silly grin on his face and his eyes are shining like stars.

"I know how I can overcome my fear!" He chirps. Heather sits cross-legged on the floor, giving him her attention.

"How?"

"I can learn ninitu!" Leo yells, not pronouncing it correctly.

"..Ninjutsu?" Heather clarifies, stifling a giggle. Leo nods. "I'm sorry to tell you this Leo, but I don't know ninjutsu." The turtles face falls.

"But.. don't you kick bad guys butts?" Leo asks.

"Yes, but there are other ways to do it."

"But Raph explained what ninisu is and it sounds easy!"

"Self defense is seldom easy Leo. Raph is just starting to learn. He'll soon be telling you how hard it is."

"But.. but.. All my other brothers are going to learn it. Why can't I?"

"Well, you'd have to find a ninjutsu master that will teach you."

"Can we look for one?" Leo gasps. "Maybe there's a nijinsu master in the apartment."

"Maybe- but Leo, ninjutsu is a lifestyle. It isn't just to learn and have a life separate from it."

"Oh." Leo's face falls more.

"Besides, we'd have to ask if someone knows ninjutsu. I'm sorry Leo, but learning ninjutsu is not going to be possible for you here." Heather gets up and goes to start supper.

Her last words echo in the seven year old's head. 'We'd have to ask.' Leo looks at the front door. 'Okay, I can do that.' He gets up and opens the front door. He sees two doors on the other side of the hallway.

Heather is looking through the fridge. "Hey Leo? What would you like for supper? We have eggs, or.." She hears a few soft thumps. "Leo?" She turns around, but can't see the young turtle anymore. She sees the open door and then hears another door creak.

"Hi!" Leo's friendly voice greets. Heather realizes what had happened a second too late when a piercing scream fills the apartment.

* * *

 **Hehe, oops!**

 **Ninjutsu is entering the young-future-leader's heart.**

 **Okay, be honest. Who loves writing little kids because you get to spell stuff how they say it? *raises hand* Guilty as charged.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, where was I? Oh yeah.**

 **AAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

The scream kept going for a few more seconds as Leo looks up at the nice lady. He had just said 'hi' and she is screaming like the apartment is on fire. He needs to ask his question. "Do you know ninjatu!?" He yells. Then Heather is at his side.

"Heather! Heather what is that thing!? That- that- _freak_!" The lady yells. Heather puts a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Adel. C'mon Leo," Heather says calmly, like her neighbor wasn't having a panic attack. Leo is led back into the apartment and Heather closes the door. Leo presses close and listens to the conversation.

"What is that mutant freak doing in your home Heather! It's, it's-"

"He was so excited about his new costume that he forgot to take it off. I'm sorry, Adel. That was my little cousin."

"A-Andrew?"

"No, Leo. He he found his Halloween costume and well.." Heather trails off.

"So.. there is a little boy under that green? It looked so real," Adel says, shaking. Leo can hear the fear in her voice. He knows he isn't Heather's cousin. So, is what this lady is saying true? Is he a monster? A freak? Heather continues the conversation until it changes to what kind of pie Adel was thinking of trying to bake. Then Heather comes back.

"Let's hope no one pays to mind. She sees bugs out here all the time. Goes nuts about it. Leo?" Heather asks. Leo had backed up when she opened the door. When she went to talk to him, he backed up more. "Leo, you can't just talk to anyone."

"Am I a freak?" He asks, fear lacing his eyes. Heather stops her lecture about scaring the poor lady. She looks at him and he is looking at his hands. "I'm a monster aren't I!? We all are! My whole family!"

"No, Leo.." Leo backs up when she tries to come closer and runs to his room. He closes and locks the door. Heather gets there right as it clicks and she tries to open it. Leo retreats to his spot in the far corner. "Leo, open this door," Heather demands. Leo tucks his head to his plastron and doesn't move to obey.

Heather stands in the hallway, putting a hand to her forehead in frustration. This was bound to happen, she knew it. She should have watched him better. She tries to knob, but it's locked, like she heard. Leo isn't in any mood to talk.

"Leo, you aren't a freak. Or a monster. You're just, different than most of the people in the world." Heather waits to see if Leo does anything before continuing. "Humans, we.. well, we get scared from change. If something new happens, we are bound to at first think it is a threat." Heather kneels next to the door. "But Leo, that does not mean it is true. You are special. There are four turtles like you, you and your brothers. But, there is only one you." Heather waits for Leo to do something, anything.

He's in the corner still, but he is looking at the door. He wants to be close to Heather, wanted to hear the words come from her mouth when he can see them. But he's afraid. He's a mutant. She's a human. She should be scared of him. And yet she isn't. She treats him like a normal human boy. He gets up and walks over to the door. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Because you aren't something to fear, Leo. Splinter, yes, at times he is a monster. But it all depends on how you meet something that makes you scared of it. You knocked right on her door. I saw Mikey in the sewers. We reacted differently." Leo unlocks the door and opens it slowly.

"But-" he's interrupted by Heather pulling him close into a hug.

"But don't ever do that again, okay Leo? That is not okay. You can't just go up to a random person to ask a question." Leo nods into her shoulder.

"I won't. I won't." Heather sighs and sits on the floor, giving her knees a break. Leo curls up as best he can in her arms. "She was scary though."

"Yeah, she was wasn't she. You know Leo, Steve and I are different from people too."

"How?"

"Many ways. The missions we have been on have us interact with different types of people, most are not normal. And both of us have the super soldier serum."

"What is that?"

"It.. it makes us stronger, faster, the pinnacle of a human being. But I also had to train under Cap to get the abilities."

"I'm not allowed to have that stuff, am I?" He asks. Heather shakes her head.

"But, if you want to learn self defense, I'll talk to Cap and see what we can do."

"Okay!" Leo says, back on track of what he wanted in the first place.

* * *

"He really wants to learn," Heather tells Steve. Leo is watching a tv show and Heather needs to be with him by the time it is over. So Heather and Steve go up to the roof to talk. Steve pinches the bridge of his nose.

"He is just a kid, Heather."

"Okay, well how about this. He _needs_ to learn." Steve looks at Heather. "He needs to be sure that he can handle himself if one of us isn't around."

"It will take a long time. Being-"

"Whatever it takes. He's determined. You'll break his heart. Because you are telling him that he can't." Steve looks at Heather. She has her don't-push-me face on. He holds his hands up in defeat.

"Okay. But where? We can't train him here. And it is still winter." Heather tucks the end of her jacket close to her body, thinking.

"What about spring? At the Ranch?" Steve looks at Heather. "You can be at the Avengers Compound, while Leo and I are at the Ranch. There's no one he'll scare, there's the A-house to sleep, and he can train freely."

"He won't have a room."

"He can't sleep without me anyway. He's just a little kid." They go over details some more and Heather goes back down while Steve calls the Ranch, whoevers there, about the situation. When Heather walks back into the apartment, Leo turns to her.

"So?" He asks. She chuckles at his eagerness.

"Yes, but-" she says, stopping him from getting too excited, "-We can't start until spring. So we have to wait, about three weeks," Heather decides, "And, when it gets to spring, we are going to where I was trained." Leo's face falls.

"Outside New York?" He asks. Heather nods.

"Sorry buddy, but that's how it has to be. But we can do somethings while we are here. Like, stretching. But right now, let's go to sleep. We have a long three weeks ahead of us."

* * *

 **My mom helped with naming the lady.  
'Andrew' is a nod to Heather's little brother, Andrew Morse. Adel knows a little bit about her neighbor. (She just doesn't know she's a super soldier XD)**

 **Leo gonna TRAIN! At the RANCH! Yay! If you have no clue what that is, read Country Lass. It's in my story list.**

 **Me: One chapter of DfF, done. One chapter of Freedom, done. One chapter for Country Lass.. I'll do that next. (My goal, one chap per story a day.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Who wants to see Leo's first training session?**

* * *

"Okay, Leo. Touch your toes," Heather directs, showing him what to do. Leo, sitting on the hardwood floor, reaches forward as far as he can and taps one of his toes. He pulls back and huffs. "Gotta keep it there, Leo. Try again."

"This hurts," the turtle moans. Heather looks at him.

"That's because your body isn't used to it. You'll need to get in shape. Now try it for two seconds. I'll count it off." Leo reaches again and strains to grab the tops of his toes. "one one thousand. Two one thousand. Stop." Leo stops stretching.

"It burns."

"That burn is good Leo. But we can stop it you want." Despite the pain, Leo immediately shakes his head.

"I can keep going. What's next."

"The pretzel. Like this." Heather keeps one leg straight and bends the other one over it, keeping her foot flat. Leo looks at his feet and tries to mimic Heather. "And lean the opposite way." Leo tries, but his shell doesn't let him twist like Heather can.

"Do we switch?" Leo asks.

"Yep." They repeat, except with the other leg. Steve walks into the room after training with the Avengers.

"What are you two doing?" He asks, setting the keys on the hook. Leo gets up and hugs his legs.

"Heather's showing me stretches. We are going to stretch every morning and evening until we go to train," he explains. Steve pats his head so he will let go and walks to the kitchen.

"Leo's doing really well. If only we could go running," Heather whispers the last part to Steve.

"Just wait. He can run all he wants when you're at the Ranch," Steve replies, "So, how are lessons coming along?"

"Heather is still looking for a website to use," Leo answers first, "I want to train, Heather. Can't I learn school after?"

"Leo, remember what I said?"

"'Training will take long and I need to school.' But we'll be mostly training right?"

"Everything will be balanced. And, think of school as part of your training."

"Will I have time to talk to my brothers?" Leo asks.

"Um, we can find time. But it may be only once a week."

"How long will we be at the Ranch?" Leo asks. Heather looks at Steve. She knew he'd want to know at sometime.

"We'll be there for a while Leo, longer than a year."

"Oh, so I won't get to visit them?" Leo asks. Heather shakes her head.

"No Leo. But, we'll have Skype." Steve had left to shower and Heather looks at the time. "Let's get supper ready." So they work together to finish dinner before Steve gets out.

* * *

Leo told his brothers about his future training, and Donnie is thrilled to hear it. Mikey, he's just happy to see Leo. Raph was busy in the dojo, so he couldn't talk, but Leo was okay with that. They'll talk later.

Donnie told Heather about Mikey's progress. He's been getting better since their visit and will be back on his feet in no time. Heather knew this would happen. Mikey wasn't sick, he was missing something. Leo. He didn't know how his brother was the week before he got sick, so it happened.

Mikey is very attached to things, Heather had realized before. Leo was hurt and Mikey wanted to run away. Leo doesn't talk to them for over a week and he gets sick. It was Leo Mikey needed, not medicine. But what she prescribed did help a little, but the boost was the visit.

"Well, we got to get off now," Heather says.

"We need to stretch!" Leo says.

"And I'm going to show you something else, Leo," Heather says. Leo nods, excited. They say goodbye and close the computer. "Now Leo, first we are going to stretch." So Leo sits on the floor and goes through a few stretches, listening to Heather count. Then she gets up and he follows.

"What's the new thing?" Leo asks.

"It's called a push up," Heather answers. She kneels on the floor. Leo follows her. "Now put your hands here," she instructs. Leo bends down so he's on all fours. "Lift your knees up." When he does so, he falls onto his plastron.

"Ow.." he mutters.

"It's okay, try again. Your feet and hands keep you up." Leo gets back into position and waits. "Now bend your elbows," Heather shows him, straightening afterwards. Leo tries on his own, but Heather kneels next to him as he tries again. "Good."

"This is hard."

"It will get easier. The push up strengthens your arms."

"Oh, so it is good for you?" Heather nods. "Then I'll try to do as many as I can!" Leo vows. Heather chuckles.

"Is Captain Ryan getting into your head again?" Heather teases. Leo blushes.

"He's a great leader," Leo says coyly.

* * *

Two and a half weeks passed and Heather and Leo had been stretching, doing push ups, and another new thing to Leo, sit ups. Those were a little difficult due to his shell, but he doesn't let that stop him. But now that he was going to the Ranch in a few days, they had to pack.

Leo wants his blanket with him, so that goes in his backpack. Also, Heather insists his pjs and one casual outfit, since it may be chilly still. Also, he wears his light jacket and shoes. He packs his Captain Ryan figurine and a few books. He leaves the Ugly Duckling behind. His pillow that he brought to Heather's room at night comes.

Heather packs a few things, since the Ranch is like another home to her and she has stuff there already. But she packs up her computer, her toiletries, long with Leo's, and the book she has been reading. She bought a Space Heroes DVD once it came out, so Leo can watch it at the Ranch when there is nothing to do.

When the day finally came, the quickly called the Lair to receive a proper send off, which Raph participated in briefly. Then all three packed up into the truck and it was off to the Ranch.

* * *

 **Awww! He's so cute! He vows to do his best and his best is what he'll do.**

 **Off to the Ranch! (I finally got some of it's description in Country Lass)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next day, next chapter. Onto the Ranch. And, another character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Marvel, or TMNT. Ranch, Heather, and plot is mine. Story origin is Crystal Violeta's.**

* * *

The car ride to the Ranch was long. Leo was easily bored. Heather helped him read a few books and tried to pass the time with coloring that she brought with. She knew how much he loved to draw. He mainly drew Captain Ryan or Heather. After about half an hour, Leo was asleep in her lap.

Steve drove the whole way stopping only once at a gas station to fill up. Then they were back on the road and soon drove through the dome's entrance and parked in the open garage spot. Heather shakes Leo softly. "We're here," she says. He cracks an eye open and looks around the garage. It is dark, but he sees the tools needed to fix cars and such.

"Okay.." he mumbles, noting that this was indeed a different place. Heather picks him up and carries him into the A-house. She takes a moment to look around.

"It's good to be back," she admits. She sets him down and and lets him look around for a little while she walks up the stairs and stows his stuff in the half of the closet she doesn't use.

"By Odin's Beard, who is this young one!?" Heather freezes as she hears Thor's loud voice echo through the house. She quickly darts to where it originates and sees little Leo staring up at Thor's big frame, in complete awe and fear.

"Thor, mind if you keep it down. It's late," she says, walking closer.

"I apologize, Lass of the Country. I was not informed of a guest," the demi god says, looking back at Leo.

"This is Leo," she introduces, "He is a turtle mutant." Leo backs up a little. "Leo, this is Thor Odinson. He's another Avenger."

"Whoa.." Leo's face changes, replacing the fear with respect. Thor drops to a knee and holds his arm out. Leo looks at it and reaches for his hand.

"No no, little one, here," Thor moves his hand so it grasps as far up Thor's arm as it can reach, "That is how we greet on Asgard."

"Can you fly?" Leo asks. Thor's deep rumbling laughter shakes the house.

"I will show you another time, little turtle. I believe you need to sleep." Leo rubs his eye, proving the statement. Heather takes Leo's hand and leads him up the stairs. She shows him her room and let's him get ready. She walks back down to talk to Thor.

"Is anyone else here?" She asks.

"Not that I am aware of. I arrived after the Man of Iron left for a meeting of some sort. But he neglected to say anything about your little friend. Where is the Captain?"

"He is at the garage. He won't be staying. I'm going to be teaching Leo self defense."

"Why does one so young, need to protect himself?" Thor questions. Heather sits on the couch and gives Thor the short version of the winter. He is appalled by the brutality, but admires Heather all the more for helping one that is not of her kind. "If thou needs of any help, do not hesitate to call on me," Thor reminds.

"Thank you. How long will you be here?" Heather asks.

"Until the annual feast in Asgard. It begins when your days of school end."

'So, he'll be here for spring. Good.'

"Then I must assist the Avengers. Ah," Thor says, seeing Leo peek around the wall at the stairs, "It seems young Leo is ready for slumber. I will walk you all up." The two heroes stand and join Leo at the stairs. Heather picks him up and they split ways at Thor's door. She walks into hers and gets under the covers. Leo snuggles to her chest.

"You are going to love it here, Leo," Heather whispers to him, "There is open spaces, sun, forest, a mountain, and no one that will judge you for being different." She looks at the turtle and finds him already fast asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, sir. How are you?" Leo cracks an eye open and sees no one. Heather isn't next to him and the voice is not accompanied by a body.

"Who's there?" Leo asks.

"I am JARVIS. I am a computer. I do not have a body, therefore, cannot hurt you, sir."

"How do you know who I am?" Leo asks.

"Ms. Morse has informed me of your, predicament."

"Ms. Morse?" Leo asks, confused.

"You address her as Heather," the computer answers.

"Where is she?" Leo asks.

"Ms. Morse is in the bathroom, relieving herself." Leo gets up and walks out the door. There is a bathroom at the end of the hall and he turns the knob.

"It's in use," Heather says quickly. Leo shuts the door and waits for her to be done.

When she walks out, Leo says, "Sorry. I forgot to knock. He said you were in the bathroom."

"Who?"

"Jarvis." Heather stares at him.

"Jarvis..?"

"Hello, Ms. Morse. I trust you slept well," Jarvis says from a wall speaker.

"How did you survive? Ultron-"

"That was at the Tower. My services here are not attached to the outside world. I was safe here."

"That is why he didn't come here," Heather realizes. She looks at Leo, who is staring at her. "Jarvis is a friend. If you need anything, tell him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's get ready. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms. Morse?"

"First, change to Heather. Second, check the breakfast inventory." Heather and Leo walk into the bedroom while Jarvis lists off what they have for breakfast.

"I want the cereal," Leo says, shrugging off his night shirt. Heather hands him a pair of comfy pants. "Can I train without clothes?" Leo asks.

"Leo," Heather says, using the tone she found Leo listens to. He nods and puts them on. "And yes, we'll have cereal."

"Shall I get it ready for you?" Jarvis asks.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"I am a servant to assist the Avengers with anything they need."

"A servant?" Leo asks.

"Jarvis is a machine. Programmed. You," Heather bops him on the beak, "Are a living being. You can't be programmed to do anything."

"Oh, cool," Leo says. He isn't used to having a servant to wait on him, but he has a feeling he will like it.

"No, Jarvis. But in future days, that would be lovely." Heather has Leo eat while she gets dressed. He asks Jarvis a few questions and he gets them answered, leaving more questions open for discussion.

Heather walks into the kitchen with her training gear on. She's decked out with her brown Avengers hat, light blue athletic shirt, black sweat pants, and her sneakers. "Jarvis, will you find a suitable school program for Leo and download it?"

"Yes, Heather. I'll get started right away. Anything else?"

"Update sim glasses for self defense and adjust one for Leo."

"Any self defense method you prefer?"

Heather looks at Leo. "Ninjutsu," she answers.

"As you wish, Heather."

Heather finishes her bowl and then holds her hand out for Leo. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **Training! Yay! And Leo met Thor. How cool is that?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I think I forgot to mention that I'm having this take place after Age of Ultron. I changed my mind from before. For those that don't understand the surprise to find Jarvis.**

* * *

The alarm goes off on Heather's side of the bed. She yawns and turns it off. The super soldier's movement wakes up Leo and he stretches and gets up. He goes to the bathroom and changes into his training pants while Heather gets into her running gear. She puts her hair up and walks into the hallway. Leo walks out of the bathroom and dumps his pj's in the hamper.

Heather takes her turn in the bathroom and they walk to the kitchen together. Jarvis had the cereal already out and their bowls await the milk. Heather pours both and sets the smaller one in front of Leo. They eat, going over a problem he was stuck on the day before. Then the dishes go in the sink and they walk out of the house. It's about six thirty in the morning.

They sit on the porch and stretch. Leo counts for them and then they stand up. Leo stays by Heather as they go on the morning run. She keeps slower to his pace, but he still falls behind at times. They stop once they reach the obstacle course and stretch. It usually takes them thirty minutes. They take a drink of water and stretch some more.

Leo had asked about the course, but Heather said he wasn't ready yet. Even after two weeks of training. They walk half of the way back and then run the rest if Leo feels up to it. Then, in the training barn, they do their push ups and sit ups. Leo does as many as he can, then lets his muscles rest as he watches Heather do hers at a faster pace than he could.

Heather has him only on running, stretching and push ups. But she said that there was something new they would do today. Leo is jumping with excitement. He is sore all over, but he tells himself that he'll get better. He won't strain himself, and he'll grow big and strong.

"Okay bud. Ready?"

"I'm ready for anything!" Leo cheers, standing up. Heather leads him to the sim. Leo looks over the machine. "What is it?"

"A simulator." Heather sees the look on his face. "Using these-" she hands him a pair of glasses. She holds up a larger version that she will use, "You can see what it shows you. Try them." Heather puts hers on. "Jarvis, display field sim."

"Right away," Jarvis replies. The clear visor on Heather's glasses pixelize to a shade of black. Leo jumps at the movement but then looks at his glasses. "Put them on, it does not hurt." Leo trusts the mechanic voice and puts them on. His repeat what happened to Heather's, obscuring his vision. But then an image appears in front of him. He looks down and sees his hands and feet. His plastron is the same, too.

He looks up and sees Heather standing across from him. But she doesn't have the glasses on anymore. He can feel his against his face, but the what he sees renders him confused. He lifts the glasses off and sees the barn. But when the go back down, he sees a field that goes on for miles. "Cool right?" Heather says. Leo bends down and feels the grass. "It's in your mind, Leo. We are still in the barn."

"How is this.." Leo looks around.

"We'll come in here to get you accustomed to it. Then we'll start using it for training."

"Whoa. How far can I go?" Leo asks, pointing to the horizon.

"In your mind, as far as you like. But for now, there is something else we need to do. Jarvis, disable program."

"As you wish." The glasses de-pixelize and Leo takes his off. Heather shows him their display and he leaves them there. They walk back to the house. "Young Leo, are you ready for your lesson?" Leo slightly groans. He's had lessons with Jarvis as his teacher since the day after he arrived. Jarvis uploaded the information and can teach Leo.

"Take out your homework Leo. It's school time," Heather encourages. Leo nods and gets his notebook. He sits in front of the tv and Jarvis turns it to the channel that was previously rigged for mission debriefings. But now, it is used as Jarvis' tutoring board. Leo opens up his notebook and let's a scanner look it over. "I have found a few errors. Let us go over them."

Leo continues to listen obediently to the robotic teacher, Heather goes on a longer run, going through the obstacle course on her own. Then she gets back and showers, passing Leo repeating Japanese words to the screen. She thought he'd want to learn. And he has the time. When she comes out, Leo is at the table a slice of pizza on his plate.

"Jarvis, is that healthy?" Heather asks. She had stressed healthy eating.

"I apologize, Heather. He insisted. And he got a 85 percentile on average for his homework last night."

"Really." Heather high eights Leo, "Good job. You're learning." She sits down and grabs a slice herself. They eat in silence and then Jarvis calls Leo back to finish his lessons. Heather cleans up and goes to the sim to look over the different planes. She ordered Jarvis to direct Leo in that direction when he is done. She chooses a plane he'll be comfortable with and then trains on her own until he gets there.

"Leo has arrived," Jarvis tells her. He shuts off the sim she was in and she sees Leo watching.

"Go get your sim g's." Leo obeys, coming back with them on. "I want to show you something." She tells Jarvis to turn on the forest sim. He does so and they are standing in the middle of a sea of trees. Leo reaches up and touches the tree. "You can climb it." Leo looks at it and grabs a low branch. He pulls himself up and looks down. Then he climbs down quickly.

"I.. I think I'm afraid of heights," he says. Heather pats his shell, telling him it's okay.

"C'mon." They walk through the forest. "Tag." Heather takes off into the forest. Leo runs to catch up, but gets far behind. He soon loses her. He sits down in frustration.

"This is stupid," he says.

"Giving up so easily, Leonardo?" Heather asks. Leo turns around and sees her there. "Jarvis, disable program."

"As you wish." The forest goes away and they set their sim g's away. Then they sit on the porch and go over Leo's homework. Leo gets stuck on a few words, but Heather tells him that she had dyslexia but she didn't give up. So he resolves to never give up, on anything.

'If Heather can do it,' his young mind tells him, 'then so can I.' They get through it all and then pack it away. Leo still hadn't had a bath, so he takes time to do that. Then they have supper and go on a light run. After which, they cuddle on the couch to watch one of the many movies Jarvis has stored up. Then it's off to bed, to start the day all over again.

* * *

 **Basically their routine each day. Yes, they do see Thor. But I didn't mention that. I'm skipping a few weeks at a time now. Otherwise this would take forever.**


	20. Chapter 20

**What a lot of you have been waiting for, LEO STARTS NINJA TRAINING!**

* * *

Leo had been progressing with all aspects of his schedule. He was getting faster in their morning runs, he could perform more push and sit ups, and he has learned to look forward to school hours.

One thing he can't still do is the sim exercise they go through every few days. The forest is all around them and he has to tag Heather. But whenever he tries, he always gets lost or can't move do to too much vegetation. It's irritated him. He doesn't know the meaning of the exercise. He feels like Heather is doing it to make him feel bad, but she never laughs at him.

"Heather? Why am I chasing you each day?"

Heather says, "To help you with navigation." Leo has a feeling it's for more than that, but he doesn't complain.

He keeps at it all for a few more weeks, and Heather deems him ready for something else. He goes to the barn, like when they do the forest run, but Heather has him wait this time.

"Leo, we aren't doing that sim today, you have a new one that we'll be using."

"Which one?" Leo asks. Heather has shown him different sim planes in their spare time.

"Put your sim g's on." Leo does so and waits. "Jarvis, display dojo sim." The glasses pixelize to black and the new surroundings take shape. Leo looks around. There are paper and bamboo blinds covering the walls, light streaming in. The ceiling is about normal height with rafters criss crossing. The floor has japanese rugs covering it and there is a rack of weapons in one corner, a closet nearby with more.

"Whoa, it looks like the dojo back in the Lair," the seven year old whispers. Light comes from the wall where the bamboo blind was moved and in steps an elderly Japanese man. He is wearing a sensei gi and silver hair that forms a goatee on his chin. He walks over to the pair that are in the corner and does a bow for respect and greeting.

"Bow back, Leo," Heather instructs. They both do so.

"Welcome to my dojo," he says. Leo hears it in Japanese, but it is translated into English in Heather's sim g's.

Leo understands what he said and replies with, "Will you teach me?" Heather rolls her eyes at his bluntness.

"I am Master Bācharu. I am your new sensei, Reonarudo-san." The pair bow again.

"Arigato," Leo says, signalling thanks. Master Bācharu motions for them to follow him out the way he came. They walk out and see a beautiful garden with ponds, paths, and cherry trees. There is also a small courtyard for more training. Master Bācharu sits on a rock and Leo takes a seat below him. But after being told otherwise, Leo finds another flat rock to sit on nearby. He is taught the lotus position and then the master begins to talk, telling of the history and the way of the ninja.

Heather watches for a little until Master Bācharu takes a moment to let Leo hear what Heather has to say. "Leo, I'll be back when your lesson is over, okay? Listen to Master Bācharu."

"Okay, thank you Heather," Leo says. Heather walks back to the dojo, "Jarvis, disable sim-g H." Her vision returns to the barn and she sees Leo with his on, listening to the virtual sensei. She sets her glasses away and walks out to the house.

She bumps into Thor on the way. "Lass of the Country, it is good to see you!" He exclaims. Heather smiles. "Where is the young Leo?"

"In the barn. Training."

"Ah, finally being trained as a ninja. Well, I was going up to the mountain. Will you join me?" Heather looks at him with a you-know look, "Still can't go without permission?"

"And I have to watch Leo." Thor nods and after a quick, Asgardian goodbye, he spins his hammer and lifts off into the sky.

* * *

When Heather enters the dojo again, Leo is still at the rocks, listening to his sensei. She waits until they are done and Leo gets up and walks over to her. "Master Bācharu says I need a training gi tomorrow. You have it right?"

"Yep. Jarvis created this sim, so he made one for you. It'll be by your sim-g's each day."

"Okay, Sayonara Master Bācharu!" Leo calls back. The master bows to them. Leo bows back and they takes off the glasses. "He's so smart. He knew the answer to everything I asked."

"You didn't talk the whole time, did you?"

"No. But when he asked me if I had questions, he knew. And Japan sounds so cool." Leo starts babbling about it all and Heather doesn't mind listening. At supper, Thor joins them and Leo keeps informing them on what he learned. By the time it was bedtime, Heather has to ask Leo one question.

"The trim of your gi has yet to be colored. What color would you like?" She asks.

"Blue," Leo answers, looking at his blanket. Heather would have said that he doesn't need it anymore, but she knows that it helps him through the night as much as she does. He's had it all his life, that is something big.

* * *

Leo walks into the barn and sees his gi hanging next to the sim-g's. He runs over and feels the fabric. It's smooth and fluid. He puts it on, leaving his running pants on the floor. When Heather walks in to get him started, she sees him getting used to it. It was made for him. It slips over his shell and a hold in the back is where it goes through. And the fabric is white, lined with a bright blue.

"I look like a ninja don't I?" He asks. Heather directs him to get his glasses and start up the dojo sim. Then she leaves him to train at the obstacle course. When she is done, she showers and then goes to Leo to help him out of the sim. He's learning to do it himself though.

Again, at the table, Leo tries to explain stuff he learned. Heather finds that he loves knowledge and Japanese culture is amazing to his eyes. Heather is happy to see him so in his element.

"I can't wait to tell my brothers about this!" Leo says. Each Saturday, they call up Donnie and Mikey. Raph is seldom there, due to training. But Donnie assures his oldest brother that they are telling Raph what he says. And now that his training has begun, he wants to tell them.

"That's in a couple days, Leo. Don't let it distract you."

"Hai," he says. Thor looks up at Heather.

"That's yes in Japanese, Mr. Odinson. You should learn it. It's fun to say," Leo says before Heather can open her mouth. The oldest two chuckle as Leo eats, oblivious of how adorable he just sounded. "Can we have noodles tomorrow?" Then he explodes into the history of noodles and how much he wants to try them. Then, Leo decides to make Japanese food one of the main things he eats for lunch.

* * *

 **The master's name is Japanese for 'virtual.' As in, computer, simulation, that stuff. It sounds cool.**

 **Awesome right? Leo starts loving Japanese culture. Sure, he isn't punching stuff, but he's being the turtle we all know and love.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Someone asked for more of Thor, so here he is. Although I was going to have him leave, I got a little more in. I don't know what they would do together anyway.**

* * *

Leo changes into his gi. He walks down the stairs and sees Thor on the couch. "Ah, young Leo. How is training?"

"Good, sir." Thor pats the couch and Leo sits down.

"When I was your age, I was told I would do great things one day. My father, Odin, is the All Father, king of Asgard. Someday, I will take his place."

"That's a big respon.." Leo tries, "-sibility." Thor chuckles.

"Indeed. I am the only one worthy to hold Mjolnir, my hammer." Thor holds it up. Leo looks at it with awe.

"Can I try?"

* * *

Heather walks up to the A-house and pauses when she hears groaning. She's completely confused and when she walks in, sees Leo trying to lift Thor's hammer. But he can't get it off the floor. "I got it. I got it," he assures. He tries again, but his fingers slip and he falls on his butt.

"Good try little one. Heather?" Thor motions to the hammer.

"Oh no, thanks. I don't need to know if I am worthy. Wouldn't want to be cheating with the serum."

"It is not on-"

"The serum is only for those that will use it correctly. As you can see, I am doing so."

"But the hammer is different. Not even Son of Rogers could wield it."

"Did it squeak?" Heather asks. Thor stops before answering.

"Yes."

"So, he's.. kinda, worthy?" This stumps Thor. "Well, Thor, I believe you are going to the festivals now?"

"Yes!" Thor picks the hammer up like it was a paper weight and holds it high. "Heimdall!"

"Not in the house," Heather suggests. Thor walks out the door and calls for Heimdall to open the bifrost. A blast of light and wind comes down behind the house and burns a symbol into the grass. Heather sighs, "I hope that's fixable." They walk over to the barn and Leo takes out his sim-g's.

"Jarvis," he says. But then he stops. "Heather, what day is it today?" He asks.

"June one," she answers, "The first day of summer."

Leo's eyes brighten. "Jarvis, display dojo sim." The glasses blacken and he enters the dojo. Master Bācharu is waiting for him. He walks up and bows. The master bows back.

Heather watches outside the sim. She sees Leo go through his first katas, adjusting his stance when the virtual sensei tells him to. She smiles at how he is excited yet, retains it so he can focus. He's learned a lot and is finally ready. She watches him until it is the end of his session. He takes off the sim-g's.

"Well, Leo? How was training?"

"Master Bācharu wants me to practice the katas I learned so I can move on the next time I see him," Leo states. Heather leaves him to it, turning back to see him in the center of the barn, going through the first one with a solid, "Hya!"

Heather smiles. He is healing indeed.

* * *

Leo works on his katas throughout the summer. Heather is sometimes there to watch him train, but mainly, she leaves the lessons to Master Bācharu. But, when Leo has time, they go on hikes and runs together. They eat together and she helps more with his studies. He had taken his mind off of it and more on what he learned in training, but with Heather's help, he gets back on track.

"Master Bācharu told me that balance is key in life," Leo says as they go over a problem.

When the weekend arrives, Leo is too busy to answer the call from his brothers. Heather talks to them and hears about what Raph has been up to. "He's getting a lot more tough," Mikey says, "He looks tough too, going over those kalas each day."

"Katas, Mikey," Donnie corrects.

"Leo has been doing those too. You'd never recognize him," Heather says. They talk for a little more and then they have to log off. Heather tells Leo that he missed it, but he's sure his brothers don't mind. He had to train, same as Raph.

Leo asks if Heather wants to learn any of the katas. After several days of saying no, Heather complies. Leo teaches her the first ones, but she can't seem to get them down. But Leo is okay with it. He feels special.

* * *

 **Katas! Summer! Training! Leo is being Leo!**

 **This one is shorter, do to.. I don't know. I may add more details when I revise.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm back! And I have two (yes two) chapters for you. They are tandem (go together) and there is at least one more chapter after them that is also on the same day. I went really detailed with this. I got adrenaline while writing it.**

 **Guess what day it is? Mutation day!**

* * *

Heather enters the barn. Leo is inside, practicing. He had finished the day's lesson and was now doing the new katas over and over to get it perfect. Heather waits until he is done before speaking up. "You seem excited about something," Heather says. She has noted his jumpy attitude lately.

Leo nods, "I can't wait until this Saturday." Heather thinks to Saturday.

'September 29? What could that be?' The summer had gone quicker than they thought and Leo had progressed just as quick. "What is this Saturday?" She asks.

"Mutation Day," Leo says. Heather takes a moment to register what that means.

"Your birthday?" Leo nods. "I'm sorry I didn't know Leo. You never told me so-"

"It's okay. They never celebrated my mutation, so it would have been like before," Leo says. He goes to the A-house to practice meditation, something his sensei had taught him about. Heather knows how long he's going to be up there and spends time all on her own thinking about what to do.

* * *

Leo wakes up, to find Heather is absent from the room. "Jarvis, where's Heather?"

"She is in the kitchen. She requested you get ready for the day before joining her."

"Okay," Leo says, getting up. He changes into his training pants and then goes to the bathroom. He walks down the stairs and is met with a surprise.

"Happy mutation Leo!" Heather cheers. Leo is awestruck. Steve had joined them for the day, so he's sitting on the couch. There are balloons and streamers all over the living room and the tv has skype up, ready to talk to his brothers. And on the coffee table, there is a present wrapped in blue paper. Leo grins and runs to Heather. He hugs her legs.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he says. She kneels down and hugs him back.

"Today, training is cancelled. It is going to be packed with fun and we'll enjoy ourselves." Leo is excited for his birthday. He's going to miss training, but he can make up for it tomorrow.

"Are we calling my brothers?" Leo asks.

"We are waiting for them to call us. They are opening their presents first, but you'll get to see them when you open yours," Steve answers. Leo looks at the gift on the table. He desperately wants to tear the paper off to see what it is, but he patiently sits next to Heather on the couch and waits until the call message pulses on the screen, alerting them that the others are ready.

"Jarvis, answer Skype." The screen illuminates with the faces of all three turtles.

"Leo!" They all cry, just like all the other times they talk. Leo sees Raph and smiles.

"Raph, how's training?" He asks. Raph shrugs.

"Difficult. I hear yer training too. How is it?"

"Awesome. Still hard at times." Heather can see visible differences with Raph. He is starting to acquire more defined muscles. But it is only minor. Being off the screen so long, it was easy to pick out. She looks at Leo and sees the same improvement.

"Yer lookin' good bro. Happy mutation day."

"What did you guys get?" Leo asks. Donnie shows his balance he got for his science experiments and a crystal kit. Raph holds up a few action figures and the gear he can now wear during training. And Mikey has a bunch coloring books, new crayons, and a brown bear toy.

"Donnie's going to help me read the books! What did you get Leo!?" Mikey yells.

"I don't know yet." Leo looks at Heather. She nods. He dives for his gift. He opens the package with glee and finds..

A set of paints, a couple brushes, a notebook of thick paper, and a Japanese comic for Space Heroes. Leo gasps at it all. He didn't know what he wanted, but he couldn't be happier. He goes to the screen and thrusts his gifts at it.

"See what I got? See?"

"Leo, backup. When you are right at the screen, they can't see you," Heather says, stifling a giggle.

"Oh," Leo takes a few steps back and shows his brothers what he got.

"Can you draw us, Leo?" Donnie asks. Leo nods. The three pose in front of the screen as Heather snaps a photo for Leo to copy.

"Great to see you Leo. But, since it's my fifth mutation day, I taught Mikey how to answer calls on here," Donnie says. Leo looks up from his full arms.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm joining Raph in training. Dad decided to teach us at five, not six, like he was going to. We aren't going to see each other very often." The four get quiet.. not wanting the moment to end.

"You still got me for a year Leo, I'm four now!" Mikey states.

"Yes you are, Mikey."

"And you are nine."

Donnie turns to Mikey, "Mikey, count to ten slowly."

"One. Two. Three. Four- I'm four!"

"Keep going," Donnie prods.

"Five, six, seven.. nine?"

Donnie shakes his head, "Eight."

"Eight! Leo, you are eight! ..Right?" Mikey asks. Leo nods. He is now eight. Raph is six, Donnie is five, and Mikey is four.

"We'd, better get off. Enjoy mutation day, Leo!"

"Bye! Talk to you next week Leo!" Mikey waves. They turn off Skype and Leo sighs.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Heather asks.

"Mmhm, I'm just going to miss Donnie and Raph."

"Aw, you'll see them. They won't be gone forever. Let's have breakfast." Leo gets up and leaves his gifts on the couch.

All three sit down at the counter. Heather brings over the birthday pizza. Leo's eyes widen bigger than his smile. Everyone gets a few pieces and soon, even the super soldiers are full. Then they move outside. Heather, Leo, and Steve put on their sim-g's and Leo waits for wherever they are going to go.

"Jarvis, display space sim."

"Shall I also display the oxygen suits?"

"Yes Jarvis."

"As you wish." The room goes away. Leo waits for it to brighten, but it doesn't. He looks around for Heather. Then, little dots of light appear, along with mini planets.

=Chhh, Leo= He hears. He reaches up and feels a space suit around his head. He sees he's standing on a dusty ground. =Leo, turn around= He listens to Heather's voice in his suit and turns to see her and Steve in matching suits. Heather waves.

=Where are we?= Leo asks. Heather sweeps her hand around.

=Space!= Leo looks again. He was indeed in space.

=Well, the plane is space. We are still in the barn= Steve comments. Leo doesn't care. Then a beam of light appears and travels towards them. Leo looks at it, wondering what it is.

=Leo look out!= Heather dives, pushing Leo out of the way. The laser passes them and hits the ground. More follow it's path. =We have to get to the ship=

=What ship?= Leo asks. Heather points to not far off. There is a small space ship, sleek and new. Steve is already at its opening. Heather and Leo get up and dodge over and around lasers until they reach the ship. They climb aboard and close the hatch.

"Oxygen breathable," the ship tells them. Heather takes off her helmet and helps Leo with his. Leo couldn't hear the lasers, but he feels the ship groan at some of them impacting. He follows Heather through the ship to the cockpit. He sits down and straps himself in.

"Are we on a space mission Heather?" Leo asks. Heather slips a few switches and nods back to him. "Are we going to fight aliens?"

"And make some friends with aliens," Steve adds, "Do you want to pilot?" Leo shakes his head, he doesn't know how. "Alright. Suit yourself."

Heather and Steve go through ignition sequence, while Leo is bursting with excitement. "What's the mission!?" Leo cheers, ready. Heather looks at him briefly.

"One moment Leo, we need to get to hyperspace first."

"Thrusters," Steve commands. Heather flips a few switches. Leo sees the ground disappear under them and the stars stretch around the window. They were safe.

"Alright. Everybody turn your chairs for mission debriefing." Leo finds a button that turns his chair and he sees a screen lowering and a map of space appear on it.

"Welcome to the USS Cruiser," the ship says in a female voice, "you will be embarking on a mission to save the galaxy. The Staff of Balandar is in pieces and without it, the planet Balandar is unstable and is in need of your help."

"This is so awesome!" Leo says from his seat. A two dimensional image of the ship appears on the map. It moves to one planet, leaving behind a dashed line.

"First, you will travel to the planet Cyder and retrieve the first piece that was stolen. Then," the ship travels farther to a bigger looking ship. "The second piece is at the battle station of Alenge, the alien race that wants to destroy Balandar. Finally, you must break through the blockage surrounding Balandar," the image of the ship bumps into the outer ring of the final planet, making it disappear as it continues its course, "And give the final pieces to the head counsilman of Balandar," a picture comes up for the alien they need to meet. Under his picture, there is a name- Counsilman Onno.

"This is going to be-"

The ship interrupts him in with its speech, "The fate of the planet and its people rests in your hands. Good luck."

"-Awesome!" Leo finishes.

* * *

 **September 29 is Mutation Day. I looked it up.**

 **And yep, I gave Leo a space mission birthday surprise. Read on to find out what happens.**

 **(I reached my 50 doc limit, so I need to delete a few chapters of stories in my Doc Manager. Heh.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Man the battle stations! We have a planet to save!**

* * *

"Approaching Cyder, Captain," Heather says, keeping to her role. Steve smirks at the use of his nickname.

"Copy that, starting decent," he replies. The ship dips down and Leo holds onto his seat. He's still bouncing in his seat.

'The people of Balandar need me to be serious about this,' Leo tells himself, 'You need to focus, like what Master Bācharu tells me. Need to be focused.' Leo nods to himself and looks up with a determined look.

"Initiate landing sequence." The wheels come out below them and the cockpit jerks from impact.

"That could have gone better," Heather comments.

"Yeah," Steve says, flipping a few switches, "I'd like to see you fly." He grins in her direction and they unbuckle from their seats.

"The inhabitants of this planet are hostile to Pro-Balandar. I suggest plasma shields and blasters," the ship tells them. A compartment opens up, holding three blasters and three padded gloves for the right hand.

"Do I take one?" Leo asks. Heather nods, choosing hers. Leo puts on the glove and presses a button on the wrist. A illuminated shield comes from it.

"Whoa," he says, then he grabs the blaster.

"Please don't fire that in me. I'd prefer to stay whole," the ship says. Leo puts the gun in his belt, where an empty holster is waiting. He joins Steve and Heather at the entrance to the ship. The ship opens and a brief fog enters. Heather walks down the ramp and the others follow. She holds up a device that locates the piece. She points to the left.

"That way." She takes off in that direction. The guys follow. Leo looks around. The trees are thick but sparsely placed, with moss hanging off their branches. The ground squishes underfoot and he's glad he has boots on, because some kind of liquid seeps out at each step. "Almost there," Heather tells them.

"So, what do the people on this planet look like?" Steve asks, seeing large spider webs in the tree tops they pass.

"Uh, arachnid like people. They aren't that civilized, and they have spiders to ride, like horses. So be on lookout."

"I'm not scared of spiders," Leo says, putting his shield up. They come to a campsite where the people of Cyder live. There are webs all over and large, rideable spiders walk around the sight. There are a few people, who have trappings that make them look spider like. But mainly, they seem human. Leo doesn't let whatever fear he has show, he said he wasn't scared, so he won't be.

"Will they attack us?" Steve asks. Heather looks around.

"There!" She points. In the center of the camp, there is the first part of the staff. It's a golden piece, part of the handle. "Leo, we'll distract the enemy long enough for you to get the piece, alright?"

"Got it."

"Okay, let's go." Heather and Steve charge forward, blasters out. Leo takes his out too and keeps behind them. Heather shoots a spider and leaps over it, shooting another one that had started charging.

"Get the intruders!" An native yells. The others come out of the buildings and attack. Steve and Heather hold off their own sides as Leo runs through an open path between them. He puts his hand around the piece and pulls. It comes out of its stand and it ceases to glow. He looks to Heather. Should he help them now?

"Go Leo, we'll be right behind you!" Steve yells. Leo listens and runs back to the path they took. A native stands in his way. Leo runs right at him and goes under his legs. The bigger of the two reaches down to catch him, but falls over on his head. Heather shoots him on her way to the path. Steve is not too far behind.

Leo runs, hoping nothing is following him. He sees the ship. He also sees a few natives around it, looking around. "Get back!" He yells. He takes out his blaster and tries to shoot one. It misses hitting a tree. But the noise scares the natives away. Leo boards the ship and sits in his spot.

"Leo! You here?" Heather asks, climbing on board.

"I got it!" Leo yells, holding the piece up. Heather takes the piece when he hands it to her and places it in a spot on the wall, where it will be safe.

"Next stop," Steve says as the ship powers up, "the battle station."

* * *

The ship is in space again and they can see the station in the distance. "Switch to stealth mode," Heather says. The lights dim and come back as a light blue. "Leo," Heather says as she turns her chair, "this mission requires stealth. You've been learning that in training, am I right?"

"A little," Leo admits.

"Well, Leo, we aren't going to use our blasters unless we absolutely need to. And we need to be quiet. Follow Steve and me, we'll know where to go."

"Okay." The ship lands in the docking bay and none of the soldiers inside notice their arrival.

"Stealth mode on," Heather says. Steve repeats and then Leo can't see them anymore.

"Stealth mode on," Leo says. His helmet changes hues and he can see the others, they are just glowing. "Whoa."

"They can't see you, but they can hear you." Leo follows Steve and Heather as they exit the ship and into a corridor. Leo takes in the look of the ship. It looks like Space Heroes!

'I'm in my own Space Heroes story!' He cheers in his head. They turn down another corridor and into an elevator. No one else is in the elevator, so it's okay for them to talk.

"Remember how we get there Leo, so you can get back to the ship," Heather reminds.

"Okay, elevator and two halls. Then there's the ship," Leo relays what they've done so far. The door opens and Steve goes out first. They walk in a circular hallway and there is a double door. Steve opens it and then the others follow. The second piece of the staff is near the back wall. There are guards with blasters posted next to it and along the other walls.

"Get the piece, we'll handle the guards," Heather whispers. Leo nods, knowing she can see him, "Then hightail it out of here." Leo nods again and gets ready to run. "Go."

Leo runs at the piece. When he is halfway there, the guards next to it fall, alerting the room of intruders. Steve and Heather take out the other guards while Leo grabs the piece and runs out into the hallway. 'Elevator,' he thinks. He gets into the elevator and rides it down. The alarms go off throughout the whole ship. Once the doors open, he runs out, dodging people. 'Hallway, second hallway,' he says as he turns the corner. 'SHIIP!' He runs at the invisible ship, which he can see with the stealth mode on.

He gets on board and puts the piece in its spot, next to the other one. He sits and waits for the others. But they are still out there. He walks to the ramp and looks out. His team is at the entrance to the hallway, fighting the soldiers. He takes out his blaster, wanting to help. He aims into the group and fires. Someone falls. He fires again and hits a plane on accident. He looks at the gun.

'Stupid thing. No wonder ninjas don't use you.' Leo thinks for a moment, 'How does Captain Ryan do it?' Heather makes it to the ship and see Leo waiting.

"Is the piece here?" Leo nods. "Good. Start up the engines, Steve needs more time." Leo gets back to the cockpit and looks around.

"Start engines," he says, hoping it will work. The roar of the engines reaches his ears and he smiles. He sits in his seat and looks behind it, waiting for the others to arrive. Then Steve is helped up the ramp by Heather and it closes.

"Leo, can you fly? Steve can't." Leo looks at the pilot's spot and slowly gets up. He buckles in and takes hold of the wheel like device. "Lift it up," Heather directs as she has Steve sit down in Leo's place. Leo listens and pulls the wheel up. The ship lifts off of the ground. "Now push forward." Leo does so, and the ship moves out of the dock, into space. "Follow where the arrows show," Heather says as red arrows appear on the glass shield, "They'll show you where to go."

Heather sits in her spot and looks at Leo. He's concentrating, turning when he needs to. She focuses on helping. When Leo sees the next planet, he tells them.

"Alright, now Leo, do you want to use the weapons system, or pilot?"

"I'll pilot."

"Copy that," Heather takes hold of the targeting system and waits for ships to attack, "follow the path laid out for you and we'll get through this."

"Is Steve okay?" Leo asks.

"I'm alright Leo," Steve assures. This was planned from the beginning, so Leo can pilot a little. He's the only one that doesn't know what is going to happen.

Leo sees the red arrows point down, so he positions the ship to dip. Heather takes this opportunity to shoot a few fighters. Leo follows the arrows, maneuvering around ships and finally getting to the main blockade. He sees where the arrows are pointing, right through one of the large ships. He shakes the fear away and pushes forward. He gets through the space.

"Yes!" Heather cheers. Leo smiles at their victory. "Do you want to land?"

"No, you can do it," Leo is tired from concentrating on flying. And, being his first time, he doesn't think he's ready enough to do that. Heather lands them safely to the ground. They leave Steve on the ship and bring the two pieces to the city they parked near. They find Counsilman Onno in the main square.

"Counsilman Onno!" Heather yells. The alien turns around. He's holding the final piece, the top of the staff. Leo holds the piece he is holding for Onno to take. Heather does the same. The staff is assembled.

"Now we have a chance against the Alenge!" He yells, so the people can hear him. They all cheer and call Heather and Leo heroes. They walk back to the ship and find Steve standing beside it.

"How did it go?" He asks.

"We won!" Leo yells. "We won and the planet is safe! This mutation day is the best!"

"Time to go back now," Heather says, "Jarvis, disable program." The barn comes back and they put their sim-g's back. "Ready for something else Leo?"

"What's next?" Leo says, jumping from excitement.

* * *

 **Who's the luckiest turtle in the world!?**

 **LEO!**

 **More birthday fun in the next chapter, once I get it up.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the final part of his b-day.**

* * *

Leo looks around and follows Heather on the path. He had changed into a pair of swimming trunks and has a towel around his neck. Heather had also changed into a two piece swimsuit, but still keeps her shoes on. Leo doesn't know where they are going, but something tells him that they will be near water.

"Heather, where are we going?" Leo asks, finally. Heather looks back.

"You'll see." She walks into an opening and Leo soon joins her. He sees the pond on the far side of the space, with a stream coming from it. He looks at Heather and waits for her to tell him. "Put your towel on the ground and I'll meet you at the water," Heather says. Leo runs over to the pond and stretches the towel out on the grass. Then he climbs the boulders on the pond edge and dips his feet into it.

"Do you come here a lot?" Leo asks. Heather lays her towel on the grass and takes off her shoes. She slips into the pond and dips under the water. "Heather?"

Heather resurfaces and smiles at him, "Not as often as I would like. C'mon in Leo, it's warm. You said you can swim." Leo looks at the water and joins her in the pool. But he doesn't like the feeling of his swim trunks.

"Do I need my shorts?" He asks. Heather shakes her head. Leo quickly gets out and sheds the clothing. 'Turtles weren't made to swim with clothes.' He runs at the pond and jumps in. He looks around under the water and finds a hole at the bottom. He points for Heather to see. She shakes her head. He listens and doesn't go down to investigate.

They swim around for a little, thinking of a few games to play. When the water starts to cool off, Leo gets out and suns on his towel. He has to have his shorts on again, but they had dried as they swam, so he is okay with it. Heather takes out a ball from the bag she brought and they toss it back and forth. But Heather tosses it a little too far and Leo drops it. It rolls down the hill into the forest.

Leo looks after it. "Leo, do you want me to get it?" Heather asks.

"No, I can get it," Leo walks to the forest edge and takes a step through. He is used to the forest, due to those tag games they had tried before. But he can't see the yellow ball they used in the brush. He looks around and finally spots the ball in a tree. Heather had followed him so he doesn't get lost. She surveys the area.

"Looks like it bounced up there," she decides, tracing the path it must have taken. Leo goes to the base of the tree and finds a foothold. He climbs up the trunk, getting in arms reach of the ball.

"Almost, got it," his green fingers brush the ball, loosening it from it's hold in the tree, "Whoa!" He looses his footing and falls. But Heather catches him under the tree.

"Careful, I could have gotten it Leo," Heather says, setting him down. He's holding the ball in his grip.

"I could do it," Leo defends. Heather doesn't push it. They walk back and get out the picnic Heather prepared. It had Japanese noodles and chicken in it. Leo eats for a little, then goes back into the pond. He swims down to the hole he found earlier and peers through. He doesn't see anything but black. He swims down into it and finds that it goes up. He follows it until there is a break in the water. He climbs out, overlooking the pond. "Heather!" He calls. She looks up at him.

"What're you doing up there!?" Heather yells back, not freaking out at where he is. He looks at the water below him.

"Uhh.." Leo realizes how high up he is. "I, I don't know." Heather gets up and goes into the pond.

"Leo, can you jump?" She asks. Leo looks down and shakes his head. "You can do it, just don't look." Leo closes his eyes and feels for the edge.

'I don't want to do this, but if I can't go down the other way, then I have to.' He jumps. Heather watches him land in the water and then hugs him.

"How do you feel?" She asks. Leo looks at the water, seeing he is okay.

"I'm okay.. that was really high up."

"Yes it was, but you were brave. You were really brave." Leo smiles. "I think that's enough excitement for one day. Between the space mission to the ball in the tree, are you ready to go back?" Leo nods. They wrap themselves in their towels and put on their shoes.

They walk back to the A-house and change out of their suits. Steve had left and they have the house to themselves again. Leo looks at his homework for a little, but his mind wanders to his new gifts and ends up drawing. Heather was in their room, putting up a new piece of furnishing.

She walks back down and finds Leo making a sketch of his brothers in his notebook. It was getting late and Leo had to get to bed. "Leo, I have something to show you." Leo nods and puts his notebook away. He follows her up to their room and sees another bed inside.

"What is that for?" Leo asks.

"You are getting bigger Leo, so I thought you could try sleeping in your own bed. If you get a nightmare, you can join me, but you need to start sleeping on your own," Heather explains. Leo walks over and climbs on top. He deems it alright and changes into his sleep wear.

"Training tomorrow?" Leo asks.

Heather nods. "Back to the usual."

Leo yawns, "I'm okay with that." He snuggles down and falls asleep.

* * *

For the first week, Leo had to wake up from nightmares. But one of the days after, he decided to test something. He had a nightmare, but he didn't go to Heather. He instead holds his blanket close to him and tries to go back to sleep. And he does that the next few days and it works.

He no longer needed Heather, for the most part, to sleep. Also he had progressed in school work and training. He was doing less work with Heather and going straight to the dojo sim in the morning and in the evening. He draws in his spare time and watches Heather on the obstacle course once in a while.

Autumn turned to winter and Leo reviewed what Master Bācharu had taught him, since it was too cold to go outside. He talks to Mikey a lot, exchanging information about life in the country to life in the city. Thor had visited at Christmas and Thanksgiving, Steve showing up more frequently. And Heather watches Leo grow, being her most important mission she's ever started.

* * *

 **I decided to use this time to do a time skip. This is going to be really awesome. I will work on my other stories before coming back to this one.**

 **So, how long do you think Leo will be at the Ranch? So far, it's been about a year.**


	25. Chapter 25

**In case you were wondering..**

 **Gi: a** **light weight,** **two-piece,** **usually** **white** **garment** **worn** **by** **bare footed martial-arts** **participants,** **consisting** **of** **loose fitting** **pants** **and** **a wrap around** **jacket** **with** **cloth** **belt**

 **I was thinking more about karate gi's when I wrote when he gets his, but you can think of what you like.**

 **I finally got to this story again! Yay! Hope you like it. I skipped a few years, I didn't need to mention the rest of them.**

* * *

Leo cracks his eyes open and takes in the dim light of the room. He sees the fold out bed that is against the wall, under the window. He blinks slowly and then looks down at the blanket in his hand. Even with barely any light coming from the window, he can make out the deep royal blue.

He carefully shifts his body out from under the brown covers and lightly pads across the floor and onto his mattress. He had a nightmare late last night. He didn't want to wake up Heather, so he just shifted to her side and went to sleep. He stays awake for a moment, sitting on his bed criticizing himself.

'It's been a few years. And I suddenly get another nightmare… I'm eleven years old. I'm not a kid anymore. I've grown.' He looks at his blanket. He can't let go of it. No matter how much he tries. He had tried sleeping without it. But either he couldn't or he had terrible nightmares.

The one he had last night wasn't too bad, but he wasn't used to having a nightmare anymore, so the image of his brothers cowering under their father's form. Leo couldn't do anything to help them, no matter what he screamed. Splinter didn't do anything to them, but the look in Mikey's eyes, pure terror, is enough to send Leo into panic. Never did he want his baby brother to be hurting. And with all three with matching expression sends Leo reeling.

He had woken up in a cold sweat, which is very strange for someone that is cold-blooded. He felt like he had just ran through a downpour and he had to find heat. The first thought in his mind was Heather and her warm bed.

He hasn't seen his family in about one year and three months. It's December. Mikey had checked in a few times throughout the years, same as Donnie. But they say that Raph is too busy in the dojo, or lifting. At the last Christmas, Splinter got him a bench press. By what Leo hears, it's his favorite piece of equipment.

Leo shakes his head. It's too early to be going over thoughts. He pulls back the sheets on his simple yet comfy bed and tries to get a few more hours of sleep before training starts.

* * *

Heather wakes up to the sound of the six thirty alarm. She sits up and looks around. Leo's bed is made neatly and his blanket is laying on his pillow, folded up. She smiles tenderly at the piece of cloth. It's an object directly from Leo's past. Instead of treating it as something that brings bad memories, he treasures it as something to ward them away.

She isn't ignorant though. She felt Leo's shivering hand grab hers last night. She knows that he had some kind of nightmare. After a few years of no problems, she is awakened when something alerts her heightened guard at night. But she could tell he was trying not to wake her up, so she didn't make it known that she did. Heather has been watching Leo progress. He's been trying to hide when he is feeling weak, or vulnerable. He probably doesn't like how he's still attached to his blanket, even though Heather finds it endearing.

She stretches and gets up. Leo's not here, so he probably got up early to practice what he learned before so he'll be prepared for the day's lesson with Master Bācharu. Like he usually does. Heather gets up and changes to go on a run. She grabs a quick breakfast and gets a message from Jarvis. Leo's virtual sensei would like to her to join them for today's lesson. He's a program, she knows that. But Jarvis means that the program has found Leo's progress to the point where he is to start a new part of his training.

She smiles at this. Leo will be happy with the news. She'll be the one to tell him, which makes it all the more exciting. She finishes the toast and milk as she puts on her boots and jacket, exiting the A-house. She her feet crunch through the snow as she walks to the barn. She looks through the window of the closed door. As expected, Leo is going through katas, new and old. His winter gear is in a pile by the wall and he has his gi on. Heather takes out her phone, which she keeps with her at all times. She had transferred the photos from her camera to it. She takes this moment to look at the picture when she first saw him. He's on Donnie's examination table, dirty, hurting, and very malnourished.

She looks up at the present Leo. He had grown. He's taller, stronger, his muscles more refined. Even at age eleven, he has come a long way. She watches for a while, then leaves for the forest, putting her phone away.

The past three years had just flown by. Heather stops for a moment and looks up at the sky. She always gets wondrous whenever she thinks about her age. She was sixteen when she found Leo. Now, almost to the anniversary, she's twenty. She gave four years to helping Leo. 'And you know what? It was totally worth it.' She had more time to herself when Leo trained more with his virtual master and on his own, so she tapped into Jarvis' teaching abilities and finished up high school. She has a diploma and everything. It isn't as great as walking on stage and shaking her teachers' hands, but she still proud.

Getting back to running, she treks through the whiteness until she reaches the obstacle course. She lays in the snow, staring at the tree tops and the sky. Leo has been over achieving in school. Instead of only having school in part of each year, he's had class every weekday throughout the year, taking breaks for special occasions and holidays. He's already up to seventh grade level, two full years farther than his age would suggest. Her phone beeps. She gets up, dusts snow off her jacket, and jogs back. Leo is starting up the dojo sim when she arrives.

"One moment Leo, let me get mine," Heather says, grabbing her sim-g's. He waits until she has them set over her eyes and them he orders Jarvis to start it up. They arrive in the dojo and Master Bācharu is waiting. Leo bows to him.

"Sensei," he says. Master Bācharu returns the gesture and they walk out the door. I follow and sit on a boulder as they go through exercises on the stone tile patio to the left of the dojo. After an hour of this, Master Bācharu signals for Leo to stop. He walks into the dojo and after a moment, comes back out with three wooden swords or bokken, as Heather learned they are called. Leo kneels on the stone and waits for his sensei to tell him when to stand. He does and Leo stands in one swift movement. Master Bācharu holds one sword hilt for Leo to take. He does and Master Bācharu slides one in his belt. They get into sparring stance.

"Hajiman!" Master Bācharu proclaims. They clash for a moment, the elder coming on top. "Yame. Widen your stance, Leonardo." He lets his pupil stand. "Again." They go again. "Yame. Do not lower your guard. Again." Leo listens to the instructions and corrects himself each and every time. Heather watches them go through the exercise, over and over. Then Leo clocks his sensei. He freezes a moment, wondering if he'll be mad. Master Bācharu takes this opportunity to pin Leo. "You hesitated, Leonardo. Do not let your opponent take control of the situation." He lets the turtle stand. "But good. You have exceeded the potential for your age, even with your late beginning." The usual age to start training is six, and Leo was seven and a half. "I believe it is time. You should not have to wait until you are twelve." Master Bācharu motions to Heather. She smiles and stands up. "You are dismissed."

"Arigato, sensei," Leo bows. We walk back to the dojo.

"You did very well," Heather comments as Leo puts away the swords. The sim turns off and Leo puts his sim-g's away.

"What was Master Bācharu talking about? What am I ready for?" He asks, getting right to the point.

"When a ninja in training turns twelve, they receive their weapons. Master Bācharu decided that you would be given yours now," Heather explains.

"I have trained with many weapons. The sai, the kama, the naginata, the bo staff, the tanto.." Leo rambles, saying every weapon Master Bācharu had him try to use. "What is going to be my weapon?" He finally asks. Heather smiles and walks to the weapons vault. She picks up a leather shoulder strap, belt, and two empty sheaths.

"The weapon of a leader. One that is elegant and deadly in equal terms. Something you fit to like a puzzle. I know you will use them well." She walks out, giving him first the belt and shoulder strap. He puts them on over his training gi. Under his wrap around style top, he has a t-shirt fit to him, since it's cold this time of year. On the back of the brown strap, the empty sheaths wait to be filled.

Leo is filled with excitement, but he holds it in. Heather smiles at Leo, proud of how far he's come. She walks back into the vault and picks up the handles of two new katana. She brings them out and Leo's eyes grow wide. She hands them to him.

He looks at the swords, their blades long and gleaming. He bows to Heather and slips them in the sheaths on his back. "I will not abuse the privilege of wielding a weapon, nor the responsibility these katana demand," he promises before straightening. Heather smiles and holds her arms out. Leo accepts the hug.

"I'm very proud of you, buddy. You've grown stronger. I'm happy that you are more confident in your abilities." Leo nuzzles his head into her neck, content with the praise. "But Leo," Heather pulls back enough so he can look at her. She puts a hand under his chin. "You don't have to shut it all out, okay? I will still love you. You have nothing to fear."

"I know, Heather." He pulls back into the hug, "I love you, watashi no Kibō." Heather smiles and kisses his green head.

* * *

 **watashi no Kibō: my hope**

 **I felt it appropriate.**

 **Okay, I have good news, and bad news.**

 **Good news first? No? Okay, let's start with the bad news.**

 **\- This morning, or sometime last night, my cat died. My family wasn't at home when it happened. Our neighbor called. (we have another and a dog, but I'll still miss Romeo.)**

 **Alright, got that out of the way, since I felt like sharing. Now the good news.**

 **\- THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AFTER THIS ONE! I wrote them both on the way home and saw how long Chapter 25 would be, so I split it. Why? I wanted to.**

 **How do you like it?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, next chapter, as promised. This one is shorter than the last.**

* * *

After he received his katanas, Leo trained with the sheaths on his shell so he can get used to the feeling of carrying them when he fights without the swords. Heather had left him to his schedule after doing her own workout. He sits down to meditate, already mastering the technique. He clears his mind and thinks back to one of the lessons he had been taught by Heather. She had started his forest tag exercises again. He was faster, but he still couldn't find her. Then he got an idea. An idea that had a one in a million chance of working in his mind set.

He grabbed a branch and climbed up. He stood on the strong limb and looked down. He remembers his head swimming at the height, even if he knew it wasn't much. He forced himself to look up and search the trees. He sees Heather not to far off. He stepped to the branch in front of him and reached up to another branch and pulled himself up. He goes a little farther and then he sits down, overcome by the height he had gotten to. Heather had kept that going a few times each week and Leo steadily got better at climbing up and moving through the trees. When he finally caught up to her a few weeks ago, she had him look down. He wasn't scared anymore. He wasn't scared of falling.

He was so proud. Leo breaks out of his meditative state and breathes a sigh of content. Meditating always did that to him, gave him peace of mind. He gets up and walks into the weapons vault to put them away. A clearly labelled katana display has been added. He takes the swords out of their holders. He looks at them and vows silently that he will be the greatest swordsman he can be. He puts them on the display and lays the leather strap and belt under them.

* * *

Minutes later, Leo walks into the A-house and stomps his boots on the rug. He pulls them off and tugs at the velcro of his jacket. He has worn clothes during his time at the Ranch, but he isn't a big fan of winter. The clothes during the cold season are extra tight and constricting. He likes being able to have flexibility. So the moment he goes into a warm building, the winter gear comes off and he breathes a sigh of relief. There are only three things in winter that he likes- Heather's birthday, Christmas, and the anniversary of Heather rescuing him.

He walks up to the bedroom and changes out of his gi and into a pair of cotton pants. He leaves his t-shirt on, which is altered for his shell. He sits on his bed. His blue blanket is there, still folded. He picks it up and scowls at it.

Outside the door, Heather hears him say, "Why am I still attached to this? It's a blanket for a little, scared turtle tot." He scoffs, "I am never going to be scared again. I will never let fear control me." Heather peaks at him discard the blanket under his pillow. He gets up and goes to the bathroom. Heather retreats to the stairs so he doesn't see her.

When Leo gets back to the room after his school session in the living room, his blanket is gone. For a moment, he's completely fine with it. But then panic sets in. Where did it go? Did he truly wish it into oblivion? He searched through his bed, under his pillow, inside his pillowcase. He takes it back, he needs his blankie. He can't sleep without it. He just put it under his pillow for later. He runs down the stairs.

"Heather!" he yells. Heather walks in, her hand behind her back.

"What's wrong, Leo?" she asks, calmer than she usually is when he's distressed.

"My.. my blanket is gone," he says, "I didn't mean to say I didn't need it. Deep down, I know I do. But now I can't find it anywhere!"

"Hmm, where do you think it went?" Heather asks, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I don't know! I checked my bed, I checked my pillow. It couldn't have walked away! …Heather? Why are you laughing!?" Heather couldn't help it and started chuckling. She covers her mouth until she can speak.

"It didn't get up and walk away, Leo. I took your blanket."

Leo stares at her. "Why?"

"It doesn't have a purpose anymore, am I correct?" Leo thinks about it and nods. "I decided to _re_ purpose it." Leo looks at her arm that is hidden behind her back.

"Into what?" He says, silently wishing he didn't even ask. Heather smiles and produces the blue fabric. It had a portion cut away and it has wide tassels on it's sides. Two holes are cut near the edge.

"I remember that Donnie had a purple mask when we last saw him. I thought that you would like your blanket made into one for you. You can still use it, just not considered a blanket." She hands it to him, hoping he likes it. She knows how mad she would be if someone took the wood of her guitar and made it into something else. He stares at it, not sure what to make of it. Then he looks up at Heather, which isn't much since he's still growing.

"Can you help me put it on, Heather?" Heather smiles and helps him tie the mask in the back of his head. It covers the top of his head and goes over his eyes. The ends tie in the back, making two short tails.

"All done," she says. Leo turns around and looks at Heather. His blue eyes stand out all the more with a similar color enclosing them. He runs to the bathroom and looks at his reflection. Heather stays in the living room. She doesn't see him start to vibrate with excitement. But she does hear what he has to say about it:

"Awesome!"

* * *

 **Now he has his swords and his mask. I was** **waiting until I could change his mask into something else.**

 **Now.. what am I going to put up next for this story..?**

 ***sings* Problem~~!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter is here! And guess what? I time skipped again.**

 **Four years, guess how old Leo is now?**

 **(BTW, this is the oldest Heather has yet to be, so it's a little different for me.)**

* * *

The patient ninja listens to his quiet surroundings. There's the faint scent of sweat in the air which mixes with the aroma of grass. The wind graces his body, whipping his gi pants around his ankles. There is a ever so slight after taste of his last meal.

A songbird in the distance, a couple dozen footsteps coming his way, the grass attacking each other in his shadow. He goes back to the second sound. The footsteps get louder and he draws his weapons again in a motion the naked eye could miss.

Then, he opens his eyes. He standing in the middle of a field. Not two dozen, but three dozen ninjas stand around him in the dusk. 'I counted wrong,' he notes, his mouth in a grim line. The ninjas surrounding him take stance, various weapons in their possession. He twirls his dual katanas and waits for them to make a move.

One charges, a katana in hand. The ninja dispatches him easily. He looks down and sees, to his expectation, the ninja in black is still breathing. He looks up and another ninja had left the circle. He deflects blows from his opponent with the bo staff. He joins his comrade in the grass. After another lone attacker, they shift their pattern and two attack at once.

He battles the first two, a pair kama wielders, getting a nick on his arm. It doesn't even faze him and he knocks them both to the ground. Then one with a naginata charges in front of him. He senses another attacker at his back and flips up and over him landing as they collide with one another and falling to the ground.

The next group is a group of three. He spins one katana in a circle, deflecting the throwing stars one aims at him. The other katana is holding off both a pair of sai and another kama. He thrusts them away and faces them one on one. When those three are down, due to one star being redirected to its thrower, then he stands in the center of the circle and waits.

"Hya!" Four ninjas walk forward. They appear to not be holding anything. But then they stop. A pair of nunchucks comes out from behind each back

'You have got to be kidding me..' They swing them around and don't give their enemy time to prepare himself. He can only deflect one pair per sword. So the others get hits on his legs and behind him. He also lands cuts on them. After a two minutes of this, the four nunchaku ninjas are on the ground, holding their sliced up arms. He looks up, feeling the bruises already forming, but doesn't let it hold him back. He waits for more.

Then all the other ninjas, twenty-two in total, draw their weapons and stand ready. The figure in the center reaches into his belt and draws out a smoke bomb. When his enemy charges, he throws it on the ground and disappears, forcing them to see their mistake in rushing him. They all collide. He observes from a few paces away, then reaches up and takes off his sim-g's.

Leo sighs and looks at his arms and legs. The bruises aren't there, but he can still feel them. He taps his jaw, where the butt of a sai had clocked him. He can still taste the sour tang of copper in his mouth. He sets the glasses on their display and smiles. 'Good workout.' He turns to the entrance of the barn and sees Heather waiting. She is smiling.

He smiles back. "How did it go?" She asks, handing him a water bottle.

"I miss counted. Off by a full dozen," he answers before taking a gulp of the cool liquid. "But good, really good."

"Did Jarvis record it?" Heather asks. Leo shrugs. He never knows if he is being 'watched' by Jarvis, it helps him concentrate.

Heather goes to the sim. computer in the corner as Leo stretches his sore muscles. His bare plastron is slick from the sweat he had produced in the exercise. After stretching, he tells Heather he's going to meditate.

"Wait." She walks over to him. Without even hesitating, she wraps her arms around his sticky form. "Happy M-day, Leonardo," she says. He hugs her back.

"Thank you." They break away and Heather stares at him a little.

"You're fifteen," she says, chuckling briefly. He rubs the back of his head, blushing. "I'm so proud of you." The twenty-four year old kisses his cheek and goes to find something to do in the barn. He smiles at his guardian and walks back to the A-house.

He doesn't know what Heather is to him. She isn't his mother, nor his aunt. She isn't his sister.. He chuckles at the absurd idea that he's in love with her. She's.. his guardian. And yet.. 'She doesn't need to protect me.' Leo shakes his head. Heather is the person that he can't live without, like his brothers. The only thing he can call her is, family. She's family, not a specific title inside that. 'She has a title unique to anyone else, un-nameable.'

He walks into the house and climbs the stairs. Before going to his room, he walks to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Closing the door, he starts the shower and undresses.

He had ditched the gi top and had switched the color of remains from the white with a blue stripe to pure black. His mask, which he fondly wears wherever he goes, had been changed. The top part had been cut away, so it is only around his eyes and ties in the back. The tails are longer, going over his shoulder most of the time.

He now where's his katana strap, belt, and sheaths all the time, taking them off in his room when he goes to sleep or shower. He added elbow pads and wrappings on his hands for better grip. Leo takes a quick, cool shower to relax his muscles more and remove the grime.

He steps out and puts on different comfortable trousers. He puts his leather belt and such back on and goes to his room. It was formerly Captain America's room. All the bedrooms in the A-house, minus Heather's room, are now guests rooms. If Steve visits, he uses one of them. Leo had moved out of Heather's room two years ago. He adjusted rather well, compared to the last time he changed sleeping arrangements.

He chuckles again from a thought, 'When I was little, I didn't mind sharing a bed with Heather for the rest of my life. Now it sounds, ridiculous!' He sits on a bamboo mat he had received and sits in a lotus position to meditate.

* * *

'He's growing up,' Heather says, using the punching bag. The four years had again gone way to fast for her liking. He had excelled in school and gone farther in training. He is like a sponge for Japanese tradition and culture.

She sighs and walks back to the house. She gets something to eat and showers herself. As she dries her hair outside in the hall, she sees Leo on the mat he got one Christmas. His room isn't furnished much. He has his bed, his mat, a desk, and a lamp. But that is how he wanted it.

The place that is personalized the greatest is the wall across from where he sleeps. It is full of pictures he had drawn. Heather looks at them. She notes the one of his brothers; the first. 'He misses them.' As much as it pains her to think, this fantasy can't last forever. The Ranch is great and all, but the reason why Leo came here still stands. He wanted to get over his fear of Splinter.

* * *

"So, Leo-" Heather starts. They are sitting around the table, eating the m-day lunch, "Want to call your brothers?" Leo looks up and smiles. Mutation Day is now a real treat, since they all are too busy most of the year.

When they finish eating Jarvis calls the Hamatos with the tv. Leo sits on the couch. The first face he sees is Mikey, sporting an orange bandana.

His ten year old brother's face is covered in a rainbow of paint. Leo stifles a chuckle at the goofy grin paired with it. "Hey bro!" Mikey yells.

"Mikey, what have you been up to?" Heather asks before Leo. Mikey stifles a laugh and stares at them a moment, unable to speak.

"Don't tell him if you see him, but I painted Donnie's toolbox so it is really pretty," Mikey whispers.

"How did you get the paint?"

"Sensei gave it to me for M-Day." Mikey takes a deep breath, "Happy Mutation Day Leo!" He yells at the screen. Leo flinches at the volume he brother produced.

"Happy M-day to you too. You're ten now, right?"

Mikey nods like a bobble head. "Yep. Double digits! Yes!" Donnie walks in being Mikey, going to his desk. "Hey Don! Leo called!" Donnie whips his purple clad head around to see the computer.

"Hey Leo. You doing good?" His eleven year old brother asks. Leo nods. Even after all these years, Donnie still frets about him a little. "Raph is in his room."

"I'll take you too him!" Mikey offers, picking up the computer. They see Mikey's plastron for a few moments.

Then as he leaves the lab, they hear a definite, "MIKEY!" And the orange clad turtle speeds up, making the other side of the conversation see a mess of colors with the computer not being stable in his hands. Mikey slows down and knocks on someone's door.

"Raph! Leo wants to talk to you!" The door opens suddenly.

"Whe- Oh, right." Raph takes the computer and slams his door. The light in the room is dark, but Heather can make out the bed, a closet, and the edge of a drum set the computer is set on. Posters cover the walls. "Hey Leo," Raph says, sitting in view of the computer.

Raph is the one Leo doesn't see a lot. Or, ever. So it surprises Heather to see Raph after all these years. He's grown, his muscles rip along his arms. They can't see past his waist, but she has a feeling they are the same on his legs too. The color of Raph's bandana is a bright scarlet.

"I see you found a use for that blanket," he says, when no one says anything.

"Yeah, I guess. So, have you gotten your weapons yet?" Leo asks.

"I've had 'em for a year," Raph answers. He reaches behind him and takes out a pair of twin sais. "Sweet aren't they?" He asks.

"Hey Raph, you don't go to the surface, do you?" Heather asks. Raph stops talking. "Raph?"

"...What makes ya think I do?" Raph asks, crossing his arms in defense.

"You have an accent. Stronger than Steve's. Brooklyn?" Heather explains.

Raph sighs, "Don' tell sensei. He's been telling us over and over again to never go to the surface unless he says. I think it is stupid with these-" he holds up his sais, "-who would mess with me."

"He's just trying to protect you, Raph," Heather assures. 'And doesn't want someone else taking you away.'

"Yeah, well I think he should lay off.. I'm already working my butt off in the dojo." The two turtles stay quiet for a moment, then Raph brings back old memories, "How's country life?"

"Good, we're thinking about coming back to the city soon," Leo answers. Raph looks up at him and then goes back to his half scowl, blocking out his feelings.

"Really?"

"Don't tell the others, I want it to be a surprise."

"You aren't coming to visit, are ya?"

Leo tenses at that question. Visiting means being in the sewers. Being in the sewer means going to the Lair. Going to the Lair means.. being near Splinter. Leo sweats. "Uhh.. sure.. We might do that.." he answers slowly.

"Well, Raph, it was nice seeing you," Heather says. After a few more goodbyes, the computer and tv are shut off.

"Do you think I can do it, Heather?" Leo asks, "Do you think I'm ready to face _him_?"

"Leo, that is something you have to decide for yourself," Heather advises, "You'll be ready when the time comes."

* * *

 **I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! (And that is all I have to say)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! Another chapter ready for you to read.**

 **For a, really quick, reminder Leo is fifteen now. So that means:**

 **Raph- 13**

 **Don- 12**

 **Mike- 11**

* * *

One month later, Leo looks around his room. He's already wearing his jeans and a shell-improved t-shirt. His feet are in boots, with the inside fit for his unique toes. His jacket is laying next to his folded up mat. A blue one strap backpack is leaning against his bed, with his belt, pads, and gi. He also packed up a few extra sets of loose clothing for casual occasions. His notebook fits into the front pocket, with the pencils. He has a few books, Japanese and English.

He double checks for anything else. tucked inside his notebook are the most important pictures he drew. He's leaving the others here. He'll come back someday. 'This is home to me.' Leo picks up his jacket and puts it on. He slings the backpack over his shoulder. Then he grabs the handle of a black case laying on his bed.

He and Heather both know that it would be suspicious if he wore his katanas into the city. So they are disguised in what looks like a guitar case. He walks down the stairs and finds Heather ready with her small amount of stuff. They climb into the truck and start down the road.

Leo thinks a lot about what had taken place throughout the years. He arrived at the Ranch a scared little boy that couldn't sleep without someone bigger right next to him, to protect him. Now, he's leaving almost eight years later a strong, confident, fear _less_ ninja. He can protect himself. He smiles. He never thought this would happen to him. Oh no. He thought he would be a slave forever.

'But a shugo tenshi found me. She gave me hope.' Leo looks at Heather in a sideways glance, 'I am in her debt.' Leo unclips the strap holding his backpack around him and slides it in front of him. He takes out his notebook and uses the few hours they have until they arrive to sketch. He creates the endless expanse of fields as a background. He adds people and small buildings, Japanese styled for the most part.

He draws until color fills the page and then goes to the next one. Heather peaks at him an hour down the road. His little pink tongue sticks out from under his beak a tiny bit. She chuckles to herself. Leo tilts his head at the sound. Ever since he met Heather, he loved her laugh. He wouldn't have noticed it before, but he has his ninja tuned senses, so he picks up everything. Even when he's concentrating on his favorite hobby.

"You really live up to your namesake," Heather says. Leo looks at his drawings. Sure, they are good. Jarvis taught him a few techniques. But Leonardo da Vinci worthy?

"I don't know about that.." Leo says.

"Yours are beautiful. And you have yet to see Steve's work. If you did, you'd see you're at his level."

"Well.." Leo says, looking at his pages. Heather smiles.

'He's just being modest, Heather. He knows how good his drawings are.' She focuses back on the road. After another hour of driving, they can see the skyline in the distance. Heather planned the trip so they would get their at night. They had the windows tinted in the truck so no one can see Leo, but when he steps out, he has to be in darkness. He understands this.

They drive into the city. It doesn't look that different to Heather, but to Leo, it looks, smaller. When he was little, the sky scrapers on either side of the street seemed to touch one another. It's still big, but without seeing it for several years, it isn't as big as his imagination told him.

Heather maneuvers the truck through the city, away from the main traffic areas. She parks at the open space next to the apartment. Leo gets out and climbs the fire escape. Heather goes to the front door and takes the elevator. She walks in the apartment and sees Leo looking around.

There would have been a light coating of dust, if Steve didn't stay there throughout the time they were absent. But Heather sighs when she sees the mess he made. 'He didn't do much to keep up,' she says, shaking her head.

She walks to the couch and straightens the pillows. There's a blanket on the floor, Steve's 'bed covers' for quick nights at home. She goes around the areas, fixing things the soldier wasn't thinking about and finding the mugs that Steve forgot to wash.

Leo goes to his room to put stuff away. He opens the door and stops. All his posters and books are still there. Everything is Space Heroes related. Leo smiles, setting his bag and case on the kid sized bed. He goes to the wall and puts his hand next to the handprint he made. It looks tiny. He stands up, going to the kitchen. Heather is cleaning the coffee stains off the mugs.

Leo lets out a chuckle, "Well, my room is the same as I left it."

"Do you want to change it?" Heather asks. She looks at him. His face screams, 'yes!'

* * *

Leo looks at his new room. He left the walls alone, since he likes the color. But the rest was redone. There is a bed in the corner, black frame and headboard with a brown bedspread. The pattern is cherry blossoms. He set his bamboo mat next to the wall, a short table next to it. His dresser is dark brown, matching the table and a shelf to hold his books. On the top of his dresser, his katanas are set on their displays.

He has most of his pictures hung up again, where he can see them when he wakes up. He decided to go with a Japanese theme. He loves Japan culture and history. He's done his research on it and is fascinated. Heather knocks on the open door. "May I?"

"Yeah sure." She steps in. She had allowed Leo to make up the room on his own, although she had to get the furniture. She looks around.

"Beautiful," she comments. Leo smiles, pleased that she likes it. "I thought you would like to have some tea. There's a pot on the stove."

"Arigato. Anata wa watashi ni sankashimasu?" Heather gives him a knowing look.

"Leo, I don't know Japanese," she teases. He smirks.

"Will you join me?" He asks.

"Sure. I'll get the computer and we can talk to your brothers about visiting?" She asks. Leo freezes up again.

"Maybe.. they can visit us?" He asks, "Or a neutral spot?"

Heather sighs, "This is because of Splinter, isn't it?"

"..I don't feel ready," Leo admits. Heather side hugs him.

"You will," she assures, "Let's just have our tea then. We'll worry about the future later." Leo agrees to this and they walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Raph does a kata that he has been practicing for quite some time. "Raise your arm, Raphael."

"Hai sensei." Raph corrects himself and does it again.

"Better. You may join your brothers."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Raph bows to his father and walks out of the dojo. He sees Mikey and Donnie playing a game on the tv. "Hey Don? Has Leo called?"

"Nope, not yet." Raph purses his beak. Leo said they might come back. But that was over a month ago.

'Maybe he chickened out,' Raph thinks, 'I saw how he tensed at the mention of Master Splinter. Maybe he doesn't want to face him.' Raph shakes his head, clearing the negative thoughts from his mind, or at least trying to. He walks to the bench press near the wall and lays on his shell. He picks them up and does a rep. 'I have an older brother, yet I'm going to be the leader of my bros.' Raph grunts, lifting the weights again. 'That sounds wrong. I don't think I can do it.'

* * *

 **So, that's this chapter.**

 **So.. I have a suggestion. Can you not say, 'update soon'? I will, don't worry. Encouragement is, well, encouraged. But there are other ways to say it. Thank you!**

 **Also, I'm going to a birthday party today, so I may not get the other stories up for the daily quota of chapters. But I will work on them as fast as I can. I got this one done because I REALLYREALLYREALLY want to finish it before school starts. That way, in September, I can start...**

 **Sentōki. (Guess what that is** **WOLFJADE28)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next one!**

 **Do you all know what 'word wars' are? Because they are awesome! They compel you to just write, put down the first thing you think of and edit it later. This is the product of one of said wars.**

* * *

Heather had talked to Donnie via skype chat about how they can meet up. Splinter had set his terms. He doesn't want them at the Lair, they can't be above ground, they can't stay for more than an hour, and he _stressed_ that Heather cannot be there. She understands all the terms. So she and Donnie plan to have Leo meet his brothers at an empty aqueduct in the sewers, about a few miles from the Lair.

It's easy to get to with instructions, so Leo won't get lost or need Heather to be with him. Heather would love to talk to the guys face to face, and also would want to go against Splinter, but in order for Leo to even be allowed near his brothers, she has to stay on the rat's good side. She just had one request; Splinter can't be there either.

Leo is excited by the time it becomes night. He hasn't been near his brothers for so long. But that drives his need to be by them so much more. Heather gets the keys and they jump in the truck. She drives to the closest manhole. Leo opens his door, but doesn't get out.

"Here Leo," Heather says, handing him a piece of paper, "These are the directions."

"I know where I'm going," he says.

"I'm just making sure you are safe," Heather assures. She feels his excitement, but also his apprehension. He's going into the sewer, alone. "I'll be here to pick up up."

"Thanks." Leo steps out and goes to the manhole cover. He lifts it up and looks down the hole. He climbs down the ladder, replacing the lid. Heather turns off the lights, getting out her book and small bookmark lamp. In the sewers, Leo turns on his flashlight. He looks at the directions. He's glad Heather wrote it down. He forgot the moment he saw the maze of tunnels.

He walks to his right. After three tunnels, he crosses the small stream in the center of the large tunnel and turns left. Then he looks down at the paper. He follows the list of directions, coming to a large opening. "When's he coming?" Leo hears Mikey ask. He tears up a little as his baby brother's voice echoes on the walls.

"He'll be here, shellhead. Just wait."

"Raph, you know Mikey can't sit for very long."

"Then why's he sittin'. Move if ya have to. Whining won't get Leo here any faster." Leo smiles and steps into the room.

"I'm here guys," he says. The three turn around. Donnie is the first turtle Leo looks at. He's grown taller, towering over the others. He still has a break in his teeth and his eyes are still brown. They have a hint of a red tinge to them. The mask must bring it out. Said mask is a royal purple, no doubt for the wisdom and intelligence it wraps. Donnie's plastron has a thick leather band across it. Also, there is a six foot staff sticking out from behind his shell. 'The perfect weapon for some who thinks too much.'

Mikey is next to him. His skin is still bright, same with his big eyes. He has still a bit of room to grow, with his cheek coming to Raph's shoulder. His belt is empty, but Leo can guess that he wants nunchucks since holders for them are at his waist. The blue of his eyes pop with the vibrant orange around them. He has a goofy smile on, his freckles still the dominant feature on his face.

The two brothers run at Leo. He only has enough time to open his arms before they barrel into them. Mikey hugs his waist and Donnie takes the shoulders. Leo hugs them back, awkwardly. But he doesn't care. He's physically next to his brothers.

"We missed you Leo!" Mikey says. Leo smiles and kisses his brother's head.

"I missed you too." Leo looks away from his youngest siblings and at Raph. Raph has his red mask around green eyes. His mouth is set in a firm line, his arms crossed in front of his plastron. He has his full effects on, like Leo, minus any extra clothes. Leo always wears some kind of bottoms now, but his brothers don't. Raph's sais are stored just behind his hips.

He's kinda short, true, but he makes up for it. His muscles are the main part of him that had grown from the last time he and Leo were in the same room. Without knowing how much Raph had had been taught in training, Leo is already sure that fighting him would be a tough battle. Mikey and Donnie break away finally and Leo walks over to his stubborn brother. The crack in his shell makes him look even more tough.

"Hey Raph," Leo says. Raph stares at him. It doesn't look like he's going to do anything. After a moment more of looking at his returning elder, Raph then offers his arm. Leo accepts it, grabbing his brothers elbow. Raph smirks at the strength he feels come from his brother.

"You're stronger," he comments.

"I'll take you on anytime, otōto," Leo teases. Raph smirks wider and hugs his brother with his other arm.

"Welcome back." Leo smiles. He's back. Back with his brothers, back in the city.

'Back near Splinter.' The thought bores into Leo's mind. He mentally shakes it away and asks, "So, tell me about sewer life." They all sit down and tell Leo about training and schooling and stuff like that. Mikey even mentions things they've talked about over Skype.

Leo hears about Raph's adventures. "One time Don came with ma topside," Raph says.

Leo looks at Donnie in surprise, "When?"

"..Last week."

"He saw a girl."

"Hey!" Donnie says, blushing. Leo takes it as a hint of something more.

"Donnie, what is it?"

"She.. was, kinda cute," the purple banded brother admits.

"Donnie's got a crush! Donnie's got a crush!" Mikey sings.

"Do you know her name?" Leo asks. Donnie hangs his head and shakes it. They talk more. Mikey persuades Leo into a game of 'ninja tag'. Raph and Leo even arm wrestle on a block of concrete. But sooner than they wished, Leo has to leave. They walk back with him until they come to a cross-tunnel. They each give him a hug, Raph offering his arm first again, and then exit down a separate tunnel. Leo follows the directions backwards and finds the manhole again. He shifts it over and climbs out.

"How did it go?" Heather asks as he gets in the truck. He clips his seat belt.

"I love them." He leans his head back and sighs.

* * *

 **I ADDED APRIL! YAY!**

 **So, Mikey doesn't have weapons yet (they get them age twelve in the story, Raph is 13, Donnie is 12) But he'll get his chucks someday.**

 **I am getting very close to the end. Can't you feel it?**

 **Who thinks they are all in character? Who loves the interaction between Leo and Raph? Who do you think won the arm wrestle?**


	30. Chapter 30

**So, this chapter.. yeah, it took a while. I'm still not to happy with it.**

 **Also, how a certain character is portrayed in here, is because I had to stay true to the original story this idea came from. I wouldn't have him act this way in other fan fics.**

 **Hope you can help edit a little.**

* * *

While the guys were with Leo, Splinter had tracked where he entered the sewer. When he found it. he waited. A figure comes out of the manhole and enters the truck. It's too dark to tell, even for rat eyes. The truck started down the road again. He stays on the rooftops, tracking them back to the apartment. He watches it park next to a apartment building. He hadn't seen Leo yet after all these years, so he is shocked when he watches him exit the car.

The former slave stands tall, his body ripples with strong muscles. Against his shell, he has a pair of katanas. Splinter wrinkles his rat nose at this. 'So, she trained him to be a ninja.. but underneath it all, he's still a boy.' Splinter watches Leo climb the fire escape and slip into a window on the fourth floor. 'Slave.'

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Splinter catches Heather's words through the open window.

"Everything we haven't said over Skype. I'm really glad I got to be by them again," Leo says, sounding genuinely happy. Splinter finds his way stealthily to the open window, staying out of sight. He looks inside. It's furnished well, with a couch, table, chairs, and a tv. There is a kitchen too, with a hallway going to the left.

"Getting tired?" Heather asks as Leo suddenly yawns.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Heather calls. Splinter watches Leo walk into the hallway. A moment later, a light turns on in the window to Splinter's left. He gets to that ledge and looks inside. Leo's room is decked out with Japanese decorations. Leo sits on the bed and takes off his sheaths. He grabs the hilt of a katana and draws it out. He stares at it, smiling.

He puts it on the sword display and brings the other to join it. The ninja gear is stored in the top drawer. Then he changes out of his gi trousers and into a pair of pajamas. Then he finally sits back on the bed. Slowly, he unties the blue bandana around his eyes and lays it to rest on his night side table. He turns off the lamp and goes to sleep.

'Spoiled boy. He doesn't deserve any of this.' Splinter looks around the darkened room, seeing how the furniture is more expensive than what he can afford for his boys. 'Spoiled slave..'

* * *

Leo settles down into his bed. It's been a relatively short day and he is ready to go to sleep. He closes his eyes and drifts off into that peaceful place called unconsciousness.

"Wake up." He rolls over and exhales against the wall. "I said wake up, slave." That triggers something in Leo's mind. Heather never called him that. No one called him that.

'Except-' Leo opens his eyes and sits up. Splinter is standing a few feet away from him.

"Worthless," Splinter says, shaking his head. Leo looks around the room. There are no windows. The walls are made of stone and the door is metal. Leo is on the floor, also made of uneven stones. And there, on his foot, is a shackle. He stares at it, then at Splinter. One thought goes through his mind.

It's just a dream. This isn't really happening. It has been years since he's had a nightmare, but it can still happen. He doesn't have to be afraid. He sits up and crosses his legs. "Hello Splinter," he says.

"You are not allowed to talk to me!" The rat yells. Leo just looks at him. "Aren't you scared of me, _slave_!?"

Leo opens his beak and answers, "No." Splinter stares at him and then smirks.

"You think you're dreaming," he says, like it's cute and yet, not true. Leo focuses his mind and doesn't allow him to sway his thoughts.

"I am," he says, "And soon, I'll wake up and I'll never have to see you again." Splinter whirls and is soon right in Leo's face.

"Does this feel like a dream?" He slaps Leo across the mouth. It stuns him. In his dreams, he was ridiculed, he was taunted, he was _insulted_ , but for some reason, Dream Splinter never hit him. And this time, he had.

"I refuse to believe it," Leo says. Splinter kicks him against the wall.

"How about now?" Leo groans, but bites the bullet. He doesn't have to talk to a nightmare. "You think this is who you are?" Splinter asks, holding up the turtle's gear. "This is worn by a trained ninja! You are nothing more than a slave boy in a ninja mask!"

Leo looks up at him. "There is nothing you can say that will make me believe that you aren't really here." Splinter drops the leather.

"You fear me, I know you do. That's why _Heather_ didn't want me to be around when you met with my sons."

Leo stops. Then he goes back. Heather said that? She requested that Splinter not be there? That's a fact that Heather didn't share with him. "I want to wake up now.." he mumbles to himself.

"You are awake, Leonardo," Splinter says, "You aren't going back to Heather. You belong here, with that." The rat points to the chain on Leo's leg.

Leo stares at Splinter. He feels a creeping feeling swell in him; Fear. Splinter sees it and smiles, content that it worked.

"You can't escape. Even if you could use those katana. You don't have them." He walks away from Leo, to the door.

"..I.. I won't listen to you anymore. I am not a slave."

"Heather may have told you differently, but that shows how much she knows." Leo doesn't have the courage to say anything more. Splinter leaves him alone, without anything to eat.

* * *

Heather woke up the next day and immediately felt something off. Leo is usually up first. If he isn't in the kitchen, or dining room eating, then he would have found a spot in the living room to meditate. But he isn't anywhere to be found in the apartment.

At first, she doesn't panic. She just takes out her phone and dials his number. He was given a phone of his own, incase he was in trouble. She waits. It goes off in the other room. She follows it to his room. There is barely anything off. His bed is unmade, which is a little strange. His gear isn't in a pile like it would be at night, so he could be out.

The strange thing is his katanas are still sitting there. And what makes it finally click in Heather's mind, is the torn cotton on the floor. She looks at it and sees a little blood, like what ever did it couldn't care for the person underneath.

'Splinter.' Heather looks up at the window. It's open. She stands up and clutches the air inside her fist, squeezing every last drop out. Then, she walks out her door to her room. She dons her uniform, placing her shield on her back. She takes out Leo's spare sheaths, in the bottom drawer, and put his katanas in them. They go in the hollow spot between her shield and back.

Then the computer starts beeping. She walks over to it and answers. Splinter fills the screen. "I see you already know."

Heather doesn't hold back. "YOU MONSTER! YOU..YOU ANIMAL! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT HIM TO REVERT BACK TO WHAT HE WAS BEFORE! He isn't scared of you anymore."

Splinter chuckles, "We both know that isn't true." Heather is bristling, but she knows he is right. Leo is scared. Maybe scared enough to do whatever he says as long as he doesn't get hurt. "Now, don't try to come down to save him. If you do, I don't really need him. I just what him to know his place. But if you really don't want him to live that life, I'll end it for him."

Heather stares at him with more fury.

"It's your choice." The computer goes black. Heather wants nothing more to rush to the sewers and get Leo, and probably his brothers, away from that rat. But she can't. He will know, somehow, that she's coming and Leo will be dead before she gets there.

'But he needs his swords.' She looks around, then gets an idea. Donnie said something about a, t-phone. She looks through her contacts and finds Donnie's name.

=Hello?=

"Donnie, it's Heather."

Donnie sighs, =Mikey, I'm too busy for one of your prank calls= Heather looks at her phone in curiousness.

"Uh, Don? It's Heather."

=You are in your room, aren't you Mikey? At least you better be when I get there= She waits until there is a door that slams. =Sorry Heather, sensei was nearby. What is it?=

"I think Leo is at the Lair."

=Yeah, he is. Dad won't let us see him. And I overheard your conversation. What do we do?=

"Can Raph slip out of the Lair and come to meet me?" Heather asks.

=...What for?=

"I need to get Leo his swords, but can't come down myself."

=Okay. Wait, what if Raph can't get his swords to him?=

"... It's a step." They hang up and Heather gets out of her gear. She keeps the swords with her, and walks down to the manhole they picked. Raph is there. She hands him the swords. "Get these to him. They can help."

"Against sensei?"

"Against his fear." Raph nods and disappears.

* * *

 **SO CLOSE TO THE END! I CAN FEEL IT! CAN YOU!?**

 **I'm having some trouble thinking of the end result. (Duh, there will be a fight. Duh, a certain you-know-who, different from mentioned above, is going to win. But what will happen next? Does someone die? Do they live somewhere else? Does someone get kicked out?) I have no clue yet..**

 **..Help..**


	31. Chapter 31

**This one is short, but the next scene is going to be long (I hope) and I want to get a chapter out.**

 **Again, I'm not too happy about Splinter being a big rat meanie, but this is one story and I'm sticking to it's original.**

 **I also switch between character shoulders a lot in this one.**

 **And finally, it needs lots of work.**

* * *

Splinter moves over to the corner that Leo had picked to use. He kicks Leo to get his attention. The turtle looks at him. Silently, Splinter drops a bucket and mop in front of Leo. "Get up."

"No," Leo says, starting to shake.

"Get up, slave!"

"..I am not a slave."

"Yes you are," Splinter grabs the turtle's shoulder and uses a pressure point. "You will do as I say."

"NO!" Leo yells through the pain. Splinter repeats this, but Leo still refuses to agree. So he releases him.

"You won't, yet you are scared of me." Splinter sees Leo shaking under his gaze, and the lingering sting of the pressure he had applied. "Well, then.."

He kicks Leo. His shell hits the wall, causing him to groan. Splinter picks him up by the front of his shell and forces him onto his feet.

"You think you can beat me? You think you can stand the pain?" He punches Leo in the plastron in rapid strikes, leaving no air in his lungs. The turtle collapses again.

"I.. may not be able to beat you.. but I don't have to be afraid of you.."

"Why not? I am stronger than you. I know more of ninjutsu than you. You have no chance against my power."

Leo thinks of something, and suddenly, the thought of Splinter dwindles to something less than a fear. "If you know so much about the Bushido Code, why don't you follow it?"

This stuns Splinter, "What?"

"A ninja, or samurai, follows the Bushido code. Surely you know that."

"Of course I know that!"

"Well, then you would know, that beating a ninja senseless is not honorable. Instead, let him fight for his freedom." Splinter thinks about this..

'Is he, challenging me?'

"You are not being honorable, Master Splinter. A master of ninjutsu would never do this. Even slavery is wrong. All this you know."

"..Alright turtle. I accept your challenge. We duel in the afternoon. It is morning now."

"What are the terms?" Leo says, calmly.

"If I win, you must be my slave again, forever. Once I die, you go to my sons. On and on until you perish."

"And how will you lose?" Leo asks. Splinter smirks.

"You'll have to kill me." Splinter leaves, resisting the urge to hurt the spoiled brat again.

Leo sits down, wincing at his wounds. He will have to kill Splinter? How will he do that? And will he? He knows that he hates Splinter. He feared him, still does a little, but he also hates him. He disrespects ninjutsu by having him as a slave. But he can't kill him. It isn't honorable. The whole fight won't be. And his brothers.. they may hate him.

Leo can't decide what to do. But he will need to. The fight is in a few hours. And either Splinter dies.. Or he will be a slave forever.

* * *

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie were as close to Leo's room as they could get. They heard most of what was going on. And they know about the duel. "Leo's going to fight him."

"We've never seen him in action. So.. what if he isn't good enough?" Mikey asks.

"He'll need his swords," Donnie says, looking at Raph.

"They are in my room. But Sensei can't know about them."

"What if Leo dies!"

"Sensei wants him to be a slave again," Donnie assures, "He won't kill Leo."

"But in order ta win, Leo's gotta kill Master Splinter. How is that better?" Raph asks.

"So we have to choose Master Splinter and _Slave_ Leo.. or just Leo?" Mikey asks. Donnie looks at the metal door.

"No. It's Leo's choice, if he can even do it."

* * *

Donnie looks at the clock. It's almost twelve. He hears Splinter tell Mikey to go retrieve Leo. Mikey exits the dojo and sees Donnie in the entrance to the lab. He nods once. Donnie dashes to his phone and calls Heather.

* * *

Heather has been waiting for a call, or a text, something to tell her if something is happening. And then she gets one. "Donnie, what's wrong?"

=Leo is going to fight Splinter. Leo can only win by killing him= the turtle says. Heather nods and tells him she's coming. She hangs up and starts down the fire escape. It's quicker than the stairs.

* * *

Raph sees Mikey with the key to Leo's room, so he goes to his and looks under his bed. Master Splinter had not found the katanas. He takes them out and waits at the opening of his room until the right time to come out.

* * *

Leo sits in the corner. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he knows that at any moment, he'll have to fight for his freedom. He meditates, but decides it is best to just think about it casual like. When Mikey opens the door, he has no clue what the outcome will be, even if he does win.

"Mikey," he says, happy to see his brother. Mikey walks over and hugs him.

"You're gonna win, Leo," he says, "You're gonna win and Splinter knows that. Good always trumps bad and there is nothing bad about you."

"Mikey.. I'm still scared of him," Leo admits. Mikey looks up.

"Then use that." There are few times that Mikey sounds smarter than they give him credit for, and this is one of those times. Leo understands what he means. Because he is afraid, he'll gain courage.

"Thank you, little brother."

"We, all, back you, dude," Mikey says, "We want you to win."

Leo hugs him again, "Then I will." They stand up and Mikey helps him out of the room. Leo's bruises are still healing. They walk to the dojo and Raph joins them. He holds out the swords. Leo smiles, happy to see his weapons again. He takes them from Raph and nods. 'I'm going to win. For my brothers.'

* * *

 **A fight scene is next. Why do I stop? Because I am stuck. The same reason that I haven't posted anything for the past week. My brain decided to deflate and leave me staring hopelessly at the computer.**

 **I know the outcome, but not the means to get there. But I'm going to do my best to finish before Monday.**

 **September is almost here.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well, this is the second to last chapter of this story.**

 **I just want to say how happy I am that you all stuck with me. Without your support, I wouldn't have gotten this finished in time.**

 ***scoffs* What am I saying!? You still need to read two chapters!**

 **(I don't know anything about learning ninjutsu. So I'm sorry if some of this is incorrect!)**

* * *

Leo looks at the door to the dojo. In preparation for the coming duel, he had donned his belt and pads. He feels a little exposed, since he is used to wearing clothes, but with his brothers in the same position, he feels alright. He takes a deep breath and takes a step. He slides the katanas onto his back as he walks closer. When he enters the dojo, he slides them out of of their leather prisons.

Splinter sees the gleaming swords and scowls. He had not counted on Heather finding a way to give them to him. But they are here now, and he believes he can still beat the spoiled slave. "Tell me," Splinter says in Japanese, "How do you plan to kill me?"

"How do you plan on forcing me to surrender my freedom?" Leo answers, fluent in Japanese. Splinter smirks.

"She taught you a language. Of course."

"That is not all I was taught," Leo says, still in the previous language, even if Splinter had changed to English. "I have my katana, what do you choose?" Splinter takes a moment before revealing the emerald staff. It is the same staff that he had hit Leo with when he was younger, when he messed up.

"I do not need much to defeat you." Then he disappears. Leo looks around and feels a strike on his shoulder. He falls to the floor, not anticipating the pain. "You're master must have been an idiot."

Leo holds his shoulder, needing to drop a sword. But then he gets up and looks around. Splinter can't be seen. His brothers are in the doorway, watching. 'Win for them.' He closes his eyes and thinks back to what Master Bācharu had said.

"Any ninja is a dangerous foe, whether or not he follows the Bushido Code," Master Bācharu says. Leo has a blindfold on and is standing in the middle of the sim dojo. "Do not trust your eyes, for they deceive you."

Leo listens to the room. He picks up a sound and acts on it, moving his stance so the rat passes by him. He listens again. He catches a fist before it embeds itself into his gut.

"You must be quick and be unseen by your opponent. You must be silent."

Leo opens his eyes and throws a smoke bomb. Splinter rubs his eyes and looks around. "You think that can stop me?" Leo comes up behind him and sweeps his legs out. The master twists and never hits the floor. He sweeps Leo's feet out, he heard him coming.

"Do not let his experience beat you. Learn from him. Your enemy will teach you just as much as I will," Master Bācharu had taught him much.

Leo looks at Splinter, readying his staff. He charges and Leo meets him. He counters, parries, and tries to add in his own attacks. But there is no room through his opponent's onslaught.

"Trip up your opponent. A ninjas best weapon can be his mouth and the knowledge he possesses."

Leo looks at Splinter and locks his swords so Splinter's staff can't go anywhere. They push at each other, trying to knock them off balance. "You'll fight me, but not your sons?" Leo asks.

"I love my sons. I loathe you!" Splinter says.

"That's something you fail to see," Leo says, "I am one of your sons."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's the truth. I am one of your sons. The true eldest son. Raph can see this, too." Raph nods from the doorway. "And I came back. Because I love my family, even if one was cruel to me. I wanted to please you before, so I wouldn't get punished and maybe be allowed to be part of the family." Leo sees Splinter's thoughts break through. He's confused him.

But before Leo can do anything about it, Splinter recovers and knocks him back. Leo falls on the floor, his swords leaving his grasp. He looks up at Splinter.

"Anything can be used as a weapon. Use what you can find. Even a pebble can fell a giant."

Leo takes a second to look around. The edge for the rug that Splinter is standing on is right at his hand. He pulls it, forcing the rat onto the floor. He kicks him in the face as he flips to stand up. He grabs the handle of one of his katanas and waits for his opponent to stand up. Because Master Bācharu had said, "Never attack a fallen opponent."

He waits until he is ready and then attacks with the same fury as Splinter had before, but with something Splinter had lacked. A purpose.

"Do not fight unless provoked to, but use caution. Do not stoop to your opponent's level. If you do, you have already lost... Fighting for honor is a reason most ninja find themselves in to fight. But losing your honor to win is not worth the fight."

Leo gets the upper hand, keeping Splinter on the defense. But then Splinter jabs him in the plastron, forcing him back against the tree. He jumps into the branches, but with a swift arch of the emerald staff, he falls out. Splinter had picked up the katana that Leo had left lying on the floor.

He's on Leo the second his shell touches the rugs. He pins Leo to the floor with the blade, causing Leo to cry out in pain. "You can't beat me, Leo. Yield and you will escape more humiliation at this time."

"Never!" Leo yells, using the pain to strengthen the decibels of his voice, "I'll never surrender! You thought I'd do that, after all I've been through!? Think again." Splinter seethes as Leo defiantly stares at him. "You'll have to kill me!"

Splinter raises his staff, but is pushed over by an unseen force. He looks over at it and sees Raph. The red ninja draws his sais and stands between his father and his fallen brother. "Ya have ta go through me first."

"And me," Donnie says as he joins Raph. Mikey, who has no weapon, stands behind them.

"You won't hurt him, Sensei!"

Splinter stares at them, surprised. He did not expect them to interfere. Heather had arrived earlier in the fight and could only watch. But now, she steps forward and takes out her shield. She steps up to Splinter, feeling his staff hit the vibranium the moment he sees her.

"You did this!" He yells, striking again and again. "If you never arrived, everything would be different!"

"It would be as you want," Heather says, going on offense. Raph pulls out the katana and Donnie and Mikey help him stand.

"Leo, you don't have to do this. You've proved yourself," Donnie says. Leo shakes his head.

"No," he gasps, "I need to do this." He stands up and looks at the fight between the super soldier and the master ninja. He limps over. "Splinter," he commands. The duel stops and they look at him. "Your fight is with me." Heather steps back, looking at Leo with concern. He waves it off and looks at Splinter.

Master Bācharu is standing in the center of the rock garden. Leo is kneeling underneath him. "Remember this, Leonardo..."

"You will be different," Leo recites, attacking, "you will have to stick to the shadows." Splinter has to block. "But when you do meet someone, you have something that the right people. Will. See!" Leo triple jabs to emphasize his point. Splinter falls to his knees, holding his abdomen. "That you have honor, integrity, and respect them as a person. The way you want to be treated."

Splinter stands up, leaving his shattered staff on the floor. "..Who.. who trained you?"

Leo backs him into the wall. "Leonardo.. killing is wrong," Master Bācharu says, "But in some cases, it is unavoidable."

Leo speaks Japanese, saying, "To kill is dishonorable, unless it is unavoidable. To leave wounded is immoral, whatever the situation." The room is silent for multiple moments. Then Leo stabs his sword into the wall right next to the rat's head. "I will be doing neither today."

"Then this will never be over!" Splinter says.

"I have honor, something you have lost a long time ago." Leo takes back his sword and turns away. Splinter follows him a few steps, but Raph is there first and sucker punches him in the mouth.

"Leo's proved himself enough, Splinter," he says. The four turtles and Heather leave the dojo and Donnie has Leo sit down in the infirmary. Mikey hugs Leo when he starts to stare too long at his swords.

"You did good," Heather says as Donnie looks at his leg, "Master Bācharu will be proud, I am too."

"Leo?" Mikey asks, "Who's Master B?" Leo smiles.

"Master Bācharu is my sensei. He taught me all I know. Heather couldn't because she doesn't know ninjutsu."

Raph puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'd like ta meet this, sensei. How about you guys?" Orange and purple nod in unison.

* * *

 **I feel like this one needs some work.**

 **Honestly, I was going to kill Master Splinter.** **But, Leo disagreed with me.**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue!**

 **And then..**

 **Sentōki.**


	33. Chapter 33- Epilogue

**This is it. The last one.**

 **I have goose bumps.**

 **The epilogue..**

* * *

Raph uses the punching bag, pummeling it. "Where's the shell head?" He asks. Leo rolls his eyes.

"He'll be here, just be patient."

"Yeah yeah, right."

"You've been late before and Mikey didn't pester us about it. And he was itching to use his nunchucks that day." The last Mutation day, Mikey was given his weapon, nunchucks.

"Whateva, Fearless."

Leo crosses his arms at the nickname, "Hot head."

"Guys, don't argue here-" Donnie tries.

"Teacher's pet." Leo's eyes widen. Raph instantly takes it back, "Sorry man. I didn't mean it honest. I just-"

"Raph, it's okay," Leo says. He smiles, assuring his brother that 'pet' and 'slave' don't bother him anymore. Just then, Mikey walk in.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to these dudes," he says. He pulls at his training gi. They all wear something like it. Mikey and Donnie have matching white gi's, only the edge of the shirts and a stripe down the legs are their certain color.

Raph had chosen an all red gi, the same shade as his mask. But his stripes are jet black. He refuses to wear the shirt, saying it interferes with his punches. Leo has the same as before, except the black fabric is cut by a solid blue stripe on each leg. He too doesn't have the top.

"We're all here, let's get our sim-g's and get to the dojo." They had the glasses color coded. They each pick theirs up and put them on. "Jarvis, activate dojo sim."

"As you wish, sir." The barn fades and they arrive at Master Bãcharu's dojo. They see him waiting.

"Master Bãcharu," the first three say, bowing. Mikey does a half wave, half bow.

"Hiya Master B'," he says.

"Konichiwa, Michelangelo-san," he says with a smile. The others right themselves and they get in a line to practice katas. Master Bãcharu corrects them at each. When they finish he assigns them to the daily training.

Mikey goes off to the patio to train with the master with his nunchucks, since he's only had them for two months. Donnie and Raph are supervised by Leo for sparring.

"Hope I won't break that bo a yers?" Raph asks as he twirls his sais, "/Again?/"

"No fair Raph," Donnie says.

"Sorry, you are one year lower than me. To the 'B' team with you." Donnie attacks first and loses to the usually hot headed brother.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not scared into my shell of cockroaches," Donnie retorts.

"Why I outta-!" Raph starts forward, but Leo stops him.

"How about a silent sparring time," he calmly suggests. Raph huffs and nods. Although Leo and Raph had grown to fight each other, he still respects his brother. "Again."

When they've gone through sparring five times, Raph winning four of them, then Leo allows them to themselves. Raph goes to the dummy and Donnie goes over bo staff katas until it is his turn with their sensei. Leo goes to the rock garden.

He sits on the rock he favors and sits in lotus position. Looking across the rocks, he can see both the patio, where Mikey is trying not to hit his head, and inside the dojo, where the other two are. He remembers when they tried to help him, Mikey and the fire truck, Donnie with his genius brain, and Raph to support him, to not bully him like he probably would have grown to do.

They all made it through. He had spared Splinter, but he knows that the rat is beaten. He didn't have to kill him. In sparing him, he showed he is stronger than Splinter thought.

Because the duel wasn't about freedom. It was to conquer his fear. And Leo knows that if he ever sees Splinter again, he won't be a shivering little turtle boy that had a chain on his ankle, but a kindred warrior, who knows honor, discipline, and true strength. Leo, is a ninja.

* * *

 **Leo is free. The turtles are at the Ranch. Splinter (since I couldn't kill him) lives with his mistake.**

 **I hope you loved my story. Be sure to give credit to Crystal-Violeta for giving me inspiration for it.**

 **And for the daily at-the-end-of-each-story promo..**

 **Finished stories are:  
~THIS ONE!  
~Tsuma  
~Thing About Pets  
** **~April Fool's Day (for you Young Justice fans)**

 **Current ones:  
~Country Lass  
~ Divided for Favor  
~(wait for it.. wait for it..) SENTŌKI will get started this Tuesday! Finally!  
~Leo (I can't say it is finished until I get it all up, but this one is done. In Google)**

 **On Pause:  
~One shots for both Clintasha and Bucky Stories (Haven't been working on them, but give 'em a good read for me.)  
~Red Hood has a Heart (only mentioned because.)  
**

 **Thank you for the support and reviews! And now.. to treat myself to a full day tomorrow of only two main stories to focus on.**

 **And then.. SENTŌKI!**


End file.
